Basketball
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. [01x02][04x03] Mi nuevo FF, lean y dejen reviews [¡EP UP!]]
1. Chapter 1

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Dialogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

_**Capitulo 1 ---- **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo tiempo, el equipo local lleva la delantera por 22 a 19.

En la enorme cancha de deporte dos equipos se encontraban compitiendo por la posesión del balón, uno de ellos portaba un uniforme color naranja mientras que el otro uno de color blanco y verde. El primer equipo era el local, cuyo capitán era Trowa Barton; Un chico alto, cuerpo deportista, de cabello castaño corto cubriéndole un ojo, los cuales eran verdes esmeralda. Mientras que el segundo, el visitante tenía por capitán a Tohuro Mihiru, este era morocho con ojos miel y cabello corto en forma de 'hongo', el joven era más alto que el capitán del equipo contrario pero a pesar de eso, entre ellos, eran buena competencia.

La escuela secundaria Broken Wings estaba entrando con su equipo de basketball en las ligas de la NBA aspirando ser campeones, su entrenador era un hombre muy rudo y exigente que siempre hacia esforzarse al por demás a la totalidad de sus alumnos; sus dos mejores jugadores eran Heero Yui y Trowa Barton, quienes siempre lograban cumplir con todas sus exigencias... aunque eran de carácter fuerte, llevándose siempre la contra con el entrenador y apoyándose entre ellos.

El tiempo se terminaba, pronto se dictaría la victoria del equipo local... de no ser porque un participante del equipo visitante tomó posesión del balón y encestó una canasta de 3 puntos, cambiando el marcador a favor del mismo. Ante esto un joven de cabello corto revuelto, cuerpo igual de atlético que el capitán pero con menos estatura y ojos cobalto consigue ser el dueño de la pelota, avanzando y esquivando rápidamente a los contrincantes, al llegar a la canasta encesta haciendo cambiar nuevamente el marcador; entonces el silbato suena dando finalizado el segundo tiempo.

Gana el equipo local, por 24 a 22.

Todos los participantes de uniforme anaranjado se acercaron a las bancas, donde un hombre alto y morocho con ojos celestes brillantes los esperaba.

- Muy buen trabajo chicos, aunque me esperaba más diferencia -habló dándole una toalla al capitán del equipo-

- Tenían buena estrategia -respondió el alto secándose el rostro-

- Me di cuenta, pero con el entrenamiento que les di me pareció que era para más -poniéndose muy serio- quiero que para el próximo partido hagan una diferencia de cinco puntos.

- ah Traize... -un joven de ojos cobalto se acercó- deberías ser menos rudo, hay algunos del equipo que no pueden satisfacerte... no todos son tus esclavos.

- Heero tiene razón, deberíamos ponernos a la par de los demás y no sentirnos superiores -acotó el ojiverde-

- Ustedes pueden dar más, no deben atenerse, recuerden que en la NBA no tienen compasión -Traize-

- Si les mostramos todo ahora, sabrán como detenernos... mejor ocultamos nuestros puntos débiles y fuertes -el chico de cabellos rebeldes se alejó-

- ... yo pienso igual -opinó el capitán dejando solo a un pensante entrenador-

Luego de unos minutos la cancha estaba vacía y el equipo visitante se retiró del establecimiento, ahora los ganadores acomodaban sus pertenencias para irse a sus respectivos hogares.

- Chicos, nos vemos mañana, que pasen buen fin de semana -anunció Traize saliendo de los vestidores-

- Capitán, buen juego -saludó un alero saliendo por la puerta-

- Trowa... -llamó el ojicobalto- ¿puedes avisar en el club que no iré? -cerró su casillero-

- Seguro ¿Piensas ir a su fiesta? -terminó de abrocharse la camisa del colegio-

- No pude rechazar... iré por compromiso -tomó un bolso que estaba arriba de la silla-

- ¿Cuándo le dirás? -cerró su casillero-

- Luego de su cumpleaños -comenzó a caminar-

- Esa joven te esta acaparando, hace un mes que no vas al club -caminó a su lado con el bolso en la mano-

- Lo sé, pronto terminare con ella

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a dirigirse a sus hogares, era de noche y todo se mantenía tranquilo por ese barrio, charlaban de lo que tenían en mente... uno de los temas principales era la pareja de Heero, Relena Darlian.

La chica lo había conocido en el campeonato de política y, desde entonces, no lo había dejado ni respirar; pronto se convirtió en algo parecido a su 'novia' a pesar de que no era oficial, psíquicamente la chica se sentía dueña del joven hasta no dejarlo ni salir al centro. Su amigo, el capitán del equipo de básquet, pronto se asustó por la situación... su amigo no solía tenerle tanta paciencia a alguien y a pesar de su mal humor por no poder asistir a los clubes aún continuaba al lado de la chica, lo cual era extraño; pero luego se enteró que esa apariencia melosa y posesiva que tenía Relena no era por ser consentida, sino por falta de cariño, algo que Heero no podía darle y que en su afán por no lastimarla intentaba compensar dejándole creer que era su 'novio'. Ahora, la mencionada chica pretendía presentarlo frente a su familia... se le estaba yendo de las manos al ojicobalto, así que terminaría con ella y le pondría en claro todos los puntos.

Trowa a veces no entendía a su amigo, siempre era frío con la gente pero en ocasiones se mostraba demasiado pasivo y dominado, quizás él no veía cosas que Heero sí, o realmente era muy complicado. En cambio Heero únicamente hacia lo que su corazón dictaba, si en ese momento tenía ganas de algo, sin dudarlo dos veces lo hacia; esa era la explicación por la cual ahora quería terminar con Relena... simplemente se había cansado del juego.

Dos chicos entraban en un departamento a oscuras, pronto la luz fue encendida por uno de ellos mientras el otro dejaba dos mochilas en el sillón de aquel amplio living. El joven que encendió la luz, un chico de cabellos rubios cortos y hermosos ojos celestes, se acerca al televisor ubicado enfrente a la sala y lo prende; mientras que el otro, un joven de cabello largo castaño atado en una trenza y exóticos ojos violetas, se dirige al comedor.

Aquel departamento era sencillo pero bastante cómodo para dos personas, poseía un gran living decorado con muebles color beige, las paredes eran de color blanco y los muebles en marrón oscuro barnizado; Frente a la puerta de entrada se ubicaban los sofás, y frente a estos, en la pared de la izquierda, un aparador que ocupaba casi la totalidad de la pared donde en cada estantería habían diferentes libros, fotos y videos. En el centro del aparador estaba el televisor y en el estante de abajo la reproductora de video. La puerta que daba a la cocina comedor era de corrediza y estaba ubicada al final de la pared antes mencionada; los muebles y las paredes en igual tono a excepción de la cocina (después de una puerta al final del comedor) cuyos muebles eran todos blancos al igual que las paredes.

Las habitaciones estaban situadas después de un pasillo, al otro extremo del living.

- Duo, la película esta puesta... ¿te ayudo? -se ofreció el rubio acercándose a la puerta de la cocina-

- ¡Ok! -respondió con una sonrisa agotada- Tu llevas la gaseosa y yo llevaré las palomitas

- ¿Seguro quieres ver hoy la película? Estas muy cansado, deberías dormir y la vemos mañana -aconsejó sacando una botella de color negro-

- Q-chan, estoy bien... mejor vemos la película hoy y mañana nos tomamos toda la tarde para dormir ¿Qué dices?... es que sino mañana nos aburriremos, mejor darnos una linda velada, te juro que estoy bien -tomó el recipiente con palomitas-

- Bueno, si estas seguro por mi no hay problema... -siguió a su amigo-

- Je, estoy segurísimo hombre, tranquilo -le dedicó una sonrisa y se sentaron- además hay que aprovechar, no siempre salgo temprano del colegio

Ambos adolescentes se acomodaron en el sofá y comenzaron a ver la película; no siempre podían disfrutar de la compañía mutua en esas épocas de clase, quizás porque era cuando más se tenían que esforzar en aprobar todas las materias, o porque su amigo tenia que estar siempre presente en su casa.

Ellos asistían al colegio Orange Road el cual se caracterizaba por su doble turno, era muy extenso y con muchas oportunidades para aquellos alumnos que quería estudiar el arte culinario, por poner un ejemplo, o las artes marciales; el colegio en si contaba con talleres especializados en algunas de estas áreas y así darles al alumno más comodidad y aceptación. Pero contaba con una regla algo incomoda para otros alumnos que solo esperan tener un secundario completo, si eras alumno del colegio tenías que estar al menos en dos de los talleres para poder recibir un titulo... esto era lo que les comía tiempo y aseguraba que los chicos no estuvieran en casa hasta pasadas las cinco pm.

Al terminar la película Duo estaba casi dormido pero aún con los ojos abiertos, no acomodaron nada simplemente apagaron el televisor y se fueron a dormir con un simple 'buenas noches'. En la mañana (o en la tarde, dependiendo de cuanto durmieran) se encargarían de arreglar la sala.

Sábado por la noche... un fin de semana mas, todos eran iguales... esperaba ansioso el día en que por fin todos sus días tuvieran algo distinto, pero nunca llegaba. Termino de vestirse con ese traje negro y camisa blanca, un poco más de paciencia... este sería el ultimo día que tendría que verla, ya había hecho mucho por Relena, era tiempo de que ella aceptara sus condiciones.

El timbre del departamento anunció una visita y su habitante salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta. Todo en ese 'hogar' estaba amoldado perfectamente a su persona, su habitación era lo más simple pero cómodo que podía tener; una cama de plaza y media en el centro, un armario de cuatro puertas donde guardaba TODO lo que necesitaba ubicado a la derecha de la cama y frente a este una ventana de dimensiones normales. Heero pasó por el estrecho pasillo y cruzó el living el cual estaba amoblado con sillones color negro, las paredes eran blancas que debido a la poca iluminación daban un aspecto muy sereno, un modular de roble frente a los sillones y frente a este una salida al balcón de doble hoja con vista a una avenida.

El departamento era le mejor regalo que le pudo haber dado su difunto padre, y lo valoraba mucho.

- Ya bajo, un segundo -anunció al hombre que lo esperaba-

- No se tarde mucho, o la señorita se molestará -aclaró el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia-

Heero acomodo algunas carpetas que se encontraban sobre la mesa de centro y tomó el saco negro que había dejado sobre uno de los sillones, luego de ponérselo tomó las llaves de la casa y su celular saliendo rápidamente.

Era hora de darle fin a todo este juego.

A llegar a la casa de su 'novia' se bajó del auto siempre con su porte seguro y serio, en el momento que entró a la enorme casa una joven rubia de ojos celestes se acerco a él sonriendo sinceramente.

- Que bueno que viniste, por un momento lo dude -tomó del brazo al ojicobalto- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien. -respondió fríamente, ya era costumbre-

- ... -lo miró y sonrió- ¿sabes? Se me ocurrió que quizás... sea mejor que te presente hoy, después de todo para mañana todos me van a preguntar por ti.

- No -se soltó del brazo de ella y se paró enfrente-

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué no quieres? -preguntó tranquila-

- Relena... tu sabes que en ningún momento comenzamos a ser novios, quiero que lo entiendas, no tengo tiempo para romances -cortante-

- ... pero Heero tu... -bajó la vista- has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, creí que me querías... ¿no es eso suficiente?...

- Debes encontrar a alguien que te quiera y te pueda dar todo ese cariño que buscas, pero yo no puedo -hizo una pausa- no quiero verte llorar, es tu cumpleaños.

- Pero yo te amo... -susurró la chica intentando aguantar su llanto-

- No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo... eh dejado de ir al club y no puedo posponerlo mas, no puedo corresponderte -frunció el ceño- los romances no son para mí.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que has estado tanto tiempo a mi lado, simulando quererme? -lo encaró con los ojos vidriosos-

- Nunca dije que te quería, tan solo no puedo herirte... entiendo tu situación -fríamente- pero no puedo darte lo que buscas.

- ... ¿no puedes... tan solo estar a mi lado?... -preguntó soltando las lagrimas y arruinando su maquillaje-

- Para estar, no necesito ser tu novio -aclaró secándole las lagrimas- quieres cariño, pero no te lo puedo dar... quieres ocupar todo mi tiempo, y yo prefiero estar solo.

- Entiendo... -respondió volviendo a bajar la vista- entonces, aún podemos ser amigos ¿no? -intentó sonreír-

- Si.

- Señorita Relena... ¿Quién es su guapo invitado? -preguntó una rubia que se acercó, tenía unas cejas bastante exageradas- ¿Algún novio sin presentar, acaso?

- Eh... -balbuceó sonrojándose suavemente- no, solo un amigo... -respondió algo amargo-

- Pues tiene un amigo muy lindo señorita -comentó la cejona abrazando a Relena con hipocresía-

Heero las ignoró completamente y fue a uno de los balcones a tomar aire, odiaba las fiestas, pero a esta tenía que concurrir por simple compromiso... al menos eludiría momentos como el de recién, mujeres... siempre son un problema. Algún día todos esos problemas acabarían y podría descansar en paz... no había nada que lo atara a este mundo, no tenía a nadie que pudiera llamar familia, lo único que había era Trowa; la única persona con la cual se sentía cómoda y se entendía, pero lejos de él, nadie.

Que vida tan patética... ¿Cuándo llegaría su fin?...

... Cuanta monotonía...

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos de igual color se encontraba en medio de aquel parque solitario de la cuidad, completamente solo. A su punto de vista, necesitaba entrenar... a punto de vista de los demás, era un demente.

Su respiración era agitada y ahora se encontraba sentado en el pasto descansando, hacia hora y media que estaba entrenando con su espada legendaria de la familia y se merecía un descanso. Cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor nitidez la brisa fresca y entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba a paso rápido; levanto la vista para divisar a esa persona y se encontró con un hombre alto, de cuerpo bien formado, cabello castaño y exquisitos ojos celestes. Sentía que lo conocía desde antes... pero ¿dónde?... ¡Ah ya lo recordaba! Era el entrenador de basketball del colegio... bastante renombrado por cierto, desde que ganaron su ultimo partido no se ha dejado de mencionar su nombre.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir que una nueva brisa pasaba por el lugar.

- Así que Traize... -murmuró-

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto el susodicho-

El joven de ojos oscuros abrió los ojos algo perturbado y se paro frente al hombre alto. Un silencio inundó el lugar.

Traize sintió como ese niño despedía una fuerte presencia, había algo en el que le atraía profundamente...

- Estudio en el mismo colegio en el cual trabajas. -respondió el joven- soy Wufei Chang, líder del taller de artes marciales -estiró su mano-

- Oh, entiendo -sonrió y estrecho la mano del otro- ¿Y qué hace un alumno de nuestra institución solo en el parque a altas horas de la noche?

- Entreno. -respondió mostrando su espada-

- Aficionado, eso habla muy bien de ti -ensanchó su sonrisa-

- Si me disculpa... se hace tarde, debo retirarme -comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar-

- Ten cuidado en el camino -aclaró mirando como la figura del joven desaparecía para fundirse con la oscuridad-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Broken Wings:_** Dedicado a Regan, quien en medio de una conversación nombró esto y me gustó como sonó para este nuevo fanfinc, perdón si te pareció inapropiado... pero todo surgió muy rápido; espero no te enojes...

**_Orange Road:_** Lo sé, que poco original XD es que no tengo cabeza, quiero empezar este fanfinc porque le tengo ideas y no le puedo dejar pasar algunas cosas… además queda muy fuera de lugar y poco mi estilo, tenía que llenar el espacio XDDD

**_N/A: _**XDD bueno aquí un nuevo fanfinc mío... este... bueno no será actualizado tanto como el otro, pero realmente tenía deseos de comenzar esto y por eso aquí subo el primer cap... algo corto ¿no? XD... es que es bastante complicado para mi hacer una vida 'normal' de un alumno, pero bueno... pronto las cosas serán más fáciles, ya veré.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y mil gracias mas si dejan comentario, byes... espero les halla gustado.

Ryoko de Leonhart 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Dialogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven de ojos oscuros abrió los ojos algo perturbado y se paro frente al hombre alto. Un silencio inundó el lugar.

Traize sintió como ese niño despedía una fuerte presencia, había algo en el que le atraía profundamente...

- Estudio en el mismo colegio en el cual trabajas. -respondió el joven- soy Wufei Chang, líder del taller de artes marciales -estiró su mano-

- Oh, entiendo -sonrió y estrechó la mano del otro- ¿Y qué hace un alumno de nuestra institución solo en el parque a altas horas de la noche?

- Entreno. -respondió mostrando su espada-

- Aficionado, eso habla muy bien de ti -ensanchó su sonrisa-

- Si me disculpa... se hace tarde, debo retirarme -comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar-

- Ten cuidado en el camino -aclaró mirando como la figura del joven desaparecía para fundirse con la oscuridad-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 2 ----**_

Al siguiente día después del partido el cual ganaron algunos de los alumnos fueron a practicar al club donde Traize les daba clases extraescolares, Heero pudo asistir llamando así la atención de varios... hacia muchos días que no iba al entrenamiento fuera del colegio y por ello resultaba extraño; pero sabían de antemano que nadie debía preguntar nada, ese chico era tremendamente frío, callado, fuerte, atlético y mal humorado lo cual hacia que sus compañeros le tuvieran cierto respeto (o miedo).

El fin de semana paso rápido, tranquilo y monótono... como siempre, para muchos n era algo relevante puesto que tenían con quien divertirse, pero para personas como Trowa o Heero eso era una tortura... mientras que en el departamento del joven de trenza se hacía una linda y sencilla celebración porque ambos jóvenes habían aprobado los exámenes semestrales y ahora podían dedicarse un tiempo a estar juntos y divertirse como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

La semana paso rápido, solo entrenamientos, practicas, algunos exámenes... Heero estaba arto, de no ser porque Trowa le 'levantaba' el ánimo de vez en cuando hacía ya mucho tiempo hubiera abandonado el colegio para comenzar su propia rutina. En cambio Duo y Quatre la pasaban bárbaro, adoraban ir al colegio puesto que, a pesar de ser uno menor que otro, solían pasar los descansos juntos y llenos de amigos con los cuales charlaban y compartían cosas... para ellos, no existía la rutina, y si la había todos los días habían pequeñas cosas que la cambiaban y lograban hacerlos felices.

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Jueves, en el colegio secundario Broken Wings:

- ¡Chicos atención! -llamó el entrenador- ¡El lunes tenemos un partido amistoso con una secundaria rival! ¡Quiero que saquen buena diferencia de puntos!

- ¿Qué secundaria es? -preguntó el capitán-

- La secundaria con al cual jugaremos será Orange Road... tiene muy buenos jugadores y estrategias igual de buenas, hay que tener cuidado -alertó con la mirada seria-

- ¿Es cierto que el capitán del equipo de basketball es una belleza andante? -preguntó uno de los jugadores en tono lujurioso-

- Así dicen, personalmente creo que tienen razón -respondió Traize- también escuche que el estratega es igual de lindo pero muy joven

- Eso no tiene importancia, son jugadores igual que nosotros -cortó el oji-cobalto- son nuestros rivales, la belleza no cuenta.

- Cierto, pero hay que tener cuidado de no caer en las tentaciones mi querido Heero -sonrió libidinosamente- a pesar de ser hombres...

- Lo único que hay que hacer es ganar... -Trowa se dio vuelta quedando frente al resto de los jugadores- ¡¡DOS PUNTOS COMO MINIMO! -exigió-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIII!

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes se encontraba bañándose en las duchas de aquel instituto, todos charlando entre ellos hasta que un muchacho de cabello castaño largo y ojos oscuros se paro en una de las bancas.

- ¡El director aceptó la petición! -anunció con una sonrisa- Lunes, aquí, en la tarde, partido amistoso contra Broken Wings ¡¡Hay que ganar y divertirnos mucho! -afirmó levantando el brazo empuñado-

- ¡¡¡Duito, que tal una cita el fin de semana! -preguntó uno de los jóvenes en tono burlón-

- ¡¡Oh lo siento, estoy ocupado, tengo cita con mi cama! -rió- ¡Estoy muerto chicos, no pidan nada!

Una fuerte carcajada se escuchó hasta de por fuera de los vestidores, luego unos cuantos gritos de victoria y otros de burla hasta que algunos de los chicos comenzaran a salir de allí con sus bolsos en la mano. Duo fue el tercero en salir con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras afuera lo esperaba su rubio amigo para irse a sus hogares.

- ¿Les gustó la idea no? -preguntó el de ojos aqua-

- No sabes cuanto, me va a encantar jugar contra esos chicos... son buenos, según el último reportaje de Hilde. -comentó caminando al lado de su amigo- también dice que son todos unos churros -rió- pero no le hago caso, eso es lo de menos... quiero ganar, aunque dudo que podamos...

- No te preocupes, mientras des tu máximo esfuerzo y tengas cuidado con tu pierna no va a haber problemas, confía en mi -sonrió-

- Tienes razón -sonrió- es solo un juego, hay que pasarla bien...

Ambos colegios pasaron su fin de semana entrenando arduamente, uno y otro querían la victoria... uno por obligación a su honor, y el otro por diversión y participación; motivos muy distintos pero igual de fuertes para llevarlos al éxito.

Al llegar el lunes ambos colegios estaban igual de ansiosos por el partido, pero este no pudo darse hasta finalizadas las horas obligatorias escolares (Alrededor de las 3 pm) Heero y Trowa habían estado planeando una estrategia con los demás jugadores del equipo mientras viajaban en dirección al colegio local, era un viaje corto, pero aún así había tiempo suficiente como para planear quienes jugarían primero y quienes suplantarían a quienes.

Llegaron al edificio municipal Orange Road, todo era conmoción debido a que ambos colegios eran bastante buenos en el campo de juego, pero eso no pareció importarle a la escuela Broken Wings, que con su porte seguro y algo ególatra bajó del bus y se dirigió directo al gimnasio; todo el equipo incluyendo el entrenador estaba vestido con un pantalón y una campera color naranja con costuras blancas en cuya espalda y pecho decía el nombre del colegio con letras grandes.

En el camino varios de los jugadores (incluidos Trowa y Heero) sintieron como eran violados, metafóricamente, con la mirada de los demás. El oji-cobalto, que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención, simplemente miró de soslayo a todas las chicas y chicos que les observaban, de entre ellos solo uno le llamó la atención... parecía una chica, pero podía asegurar que era un chico debido a su cuerpo, no había algo con exactitud que le dijera 'Que' le atraía ya que todo en ese joven era exótico e innovador; Ojos violetas brillantes y alegres, cabello largo y castaño y cuerpo atlético pero al mismo tiempo confundible con el de una mujer. Le estaba observando con una sonrisa sincera y a la vez dulce en el rostro y para ser honestos lo ponía nervioso... pero su orgullo siempre lo desmentiría.

- ¿qué miras? -interrumpió Trowa llamando su atención-

- Nada en especial -respondió mirando hacia delante con la mirada más dura- solo estoy incomodo con tanta vigilancia.

- Yo también -sonrió- pero ese chico no deja de mirarte... y trae el uniforme de basketball.

- ¿Qué? -balbuceó girando su cabeza mecánicamente hasta mirarlo- No me di cuenta, quiere decir que jugará.

- Me preguntó quien será el capitán... espero seas más alto que él Trowa, eso ayuda a ganar -anunció Traize sin apartar la vista del camino-

- Cada vez eres más odioso Traize -soltó Heero con toda la furia posible-

- Relájate -aconsejó el ojiverde apoyando una mano en el hombro del de cabellos revueltos-

Heero no dijo nada más, no tenía sentido pelear ahora, lo más importante era estar alerta por el partido... ¡Si tan solo ese muchachito le quitara la vista de encima...! No dejaba de mirarlo ¿Cómo sabía? Porque él también le observaba de reojo y por un momento pudo notar algo de molestia en esa mirada violácea... no entendió porque.

Duo estaba contento, el primer chico que había visto le había parecido muy bonito, y con esa mirada fría se veía más atractivo todavía, lo observó todo el recorrido hasta que el equipo entró en el salón de deportes y no perdió ni un detalle de él, desde la mano que le posó el joven del flequillo al costado hasta la mirada que le dirigía continuamente; Ese chico tenía que ser el capitán por su porte seguro, además iba detrás del entrenador al igual que el del flequillo de lado, así que debía ser el capitán... ¡¡que suerte, entonces podrían verse cara a cara en el saque!

- Duo, se te hace tarde -informó una joven de cabellos azulados-

- Si Hilde, vamos nos. -asintió comenzando a dirigirse al salón de juego-

El equipo local al igual que el visitante se dirigió a los vestidores para ponerse el equipo adecuado mientras las gradas se llenaban de porristas y expectantes.

Todo estaba listo para el partido, pronto daría comienzo.

Los dos equipos se prepararon para salir, Trowa delante, Heero detrás de este, y así sucesivamente; mientras que el otro equipo estaba encabezado por Duo, seguido de un joven alto y morocho de ojos marrones de nombre Solo. Al momento de salir el trenzado lucía confiado con una sonrisa algo fría y maligna, caminaba ególatramente mientras era seguido por los demás de cerca, mientras que Trowa se mostraba seguro y tranquilo, seguido de un ojicobalto serio con una mirada helada.

El trenzado se llevó una fuerte sorpresa, esperaba que el capitán fuera el chico bonito, no el del ojo tapado, no pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver los papeles y luego sonrió triunfante, entonces no seria él quien tuviera que marcarlo, evitaría lastimarlo por error pues. Sintió muchas miradas sobre él, ya era costumbre... siempre que jugaba con la trenza a medio terminar y se mostraba así de confiado ganaba más de un pretendiente.

El árbitro dio comienzo al partido lanzando el bacón, Trowa era más alto que Duo y gracias a eso obtuvo la pelota dirigiéndose inmediatamente al campo contrario seguido desde la otra punta por Heero, de inmediato comenzaron con los pases evitando que les quitaran el juego hasta que Heero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, entonces saltó y encestó una canasta de tres puntos ignorando a su marcador que lo miraba con odio.

- ¡Duo no te distraigas! -gritó el rubio desde afuera del campo-

- ¡¡ERES EL CAPITAN COMO TE VAS A ENTRETENER MAXWELL! -gritó el entrenador-

Duo sonrió abiertamente y los saludó poniéndose en posición para seguir con el partido, debía dar lo mejor de sí... y se le complicaba porque el joven de cabellos rebeldes era tan atractivo que lograba que perdiera la atención.

El resto del partido fue muy peleado, cada encestada que se hacía era empatada por el equipo contrario, ahora iban 29 a 28 en favor de los visitantes y ya era el segundo tiempo; Duo tenía el balón y corría esquivando la defensa del de ojos verdes, la tribuna gritaba ante la adrenalina, el trenzado saltó una vez que se hallaba libre siendo igualado por su contrincante milésimas de segundos luego, suficientes para que Duo enceste.

Lanza, la pelota cae en el aro y gira sobre éste varias veces hasta entrar en la canasta, 3 puntos a favor... pero Duo no pudo caer bien, el pie le hizo una mala jugada y resbaló cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡¡¡Duo! -gritó el chico rubio corriendo hacia su amigo-

- ... Huugg... -se sobó el trasero- ¡¡Que feo me caí! -comenzó a reír-

- ¿Estas bien? -preguntó el de ojos azules- ¿tu pierna como esta? ¿te duele? ¿puedes seguir jugando? ¿Quieres un reemplazo?

- ¡Woa! Despacio Quatre, si, estoy bárbaro -se levantó- continuaré, la pierna no me duele, fue el pie que se me resbaló

- ¡El partido sigue! -gritó el arbitro-

- Uff... ya sabes, hazme señas cuando quieras cambiar -recordó volviendo a las bancas-

De lejos el ojicobalto le miraba como entre preocupado e intrigado; ¿Su pierna? ¿Acaso tendría algún problema? Se supone que si esta lesionado el entrenador no lo tiene que dejar jugar... ¿acaso estaban contradiciendo las reglas?...

La pelota volvió a ponerse en juego con el marcador en 31 a 29 a favor del local gracias al ojivioleta, pasaron los minutos y el final del segundo tiempo se acercaba junto con este la victoria de uno de los equipos, Orange Road hacia un máximo esfuerzo por mantener la diferencia de puntos para quedar victoriosos, mientras que Traize, el entrenador de Broken Wings, gritaba desde las bancas la diferencia de dos puntos que habían acordado con los jugadores de su equipo.

Diez segundos para el fin del segundo tiempo, el equipo visitante tenía el balón y fue rápidamente arrebatado por el capitán de los locales; Duo sonreía triunfante, al menos hasta que un ojicobalto igual de hábil que él le quitó el balón tomando inmediatamente la dirección contraria al trenzado y Solo corrió a marcarlo para evitar que encestara. Entonces Heero le pasó la pelota a Trowa y este ultimo corrió con el balón hasta la canasta, a ultimo momento mientras Duo corría tras el ojiverde este le pasó la pelota al ojicobalto que inmediatamente saltó y realizó una clavada perfecta.

El pitido sonó, fin del partido... empate.

Tanto las porristas de los equipos como los entrenadores quedaron anonadados, no esperaban ese final... Traize quería matar a sus dos mejores jugadores, apenas y avían dado el 80 de todo su potencial, ¡y habían hecho empate!... entre tanto el capitán del equipo local sonreía satisfecho, habían hecho un buen trabajo dando lo mejor de si y habían conseguido un empate, pudo ser mejor, pero no había que forzarlos, el próximo encuentro sería mejor.

Duo se acercó a Trowa con una sonrisa sincera y alegre y le tendió la mano en un saludo cordial que el oji-verde aceptó gustoso sonriendo suavemente.

- Muy buen partido, me divertí mucho -habló el trenzado soltando la mano del otro-

- Yo también, espero que nos veamos en las ligas -respondió el castaño-

- Tenlo por seguro, mi equipo llegará hasta el final -sonrió aún más-

- ¡¡DUO! -gritó su amigo rubio acercándose y después saltándole encima- ¡¡Amigo como estas! -le preguntó separándose- ¡¿Tu pierna te duele! ¿Necesitas algo? Pide lo que sea...

- Tranquilo Q-man, todo esta bien, me duele un poco pero pronto se pasará -le dio un coscorrón- Bueno... ¿Trowa?... Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos Duo, suerte.

Y con ese saludo de capitanes cada equipo se fue a las duchas con su respectivo entrenador. El entrenador de los locales los felicito por el excelente partido y de inmediato se retiro dejándolos descansar mientras que Traize reprendió fuertemente a su equipo por el empate y Heero (quien ya estaba bastante cansado) apenas terminó de vestirse comenzó a llevarle la contra, haciendo que se provocara una fuerte pelea dentro de aquel cuarto; Trowa simplemente miraba al igual que el resto de los jugadores, sabían que cuando dos bombas atómicas comenzaban con su cuenta regresiva nadie las podría detener... en este caso, tanto el oji-cobalto como el oji-azul del profesor eran las bombas de tiempo, siempre pasivas, pero cuando la paciencia terminaba...

- ¡¡ME TIENES HARTO YUI! -exclamó zarandeándolo-

- ¡¡USTED ME TIENE ARTO A MI CON SUS ORDENES SIN SENTIDO! -se soltó- ¡¡BUSQUESE UN SUBCAPITAN NUEVO! -salió del cuarto con sus cosas-

- ¡¡NO PUEDES SALIR DEL EQUIPO! -estalló siguiéndole el paso-

- ¡¡¡SI PUEDO Y YA LO HIZE, DEJEME EN PAZ! -gritó solo mirándolo de reojo-

El equipo miró a su capitán preocupado, todas las peleas eran fuertes pero en ninguna Heero había salido del equipo... ni siquiera en forma de amenaza, eso si era un problema, porque si Heero salía nadie podía hacer todas las jugadas con Trowa; los dos eran un equipo perfecto dentro del club con una coordinación extraordinaria. Mas el oji-verde solo los miro con una de esas miradas tranquilizadoras y asintió en silencio terminando de vestirse con el conjunto color naranja.

Los gritos de ambos hombres se escucharon hasta el vestidor contrario, donde las miradas se enfocaron en el capitán mientras este se ponía una crema azulada en la pierna derecha, dejo eso para mas tarde y se paro para observar porque el griterío dentro de su colegio ante la mirada expectante de todos; salió y se topó con el chico de mirada fría que le había llamado la atención, mas este estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados en forma de disgusto.

Duo se sonrojó fuertemente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí luego de salir al pasillo entre tanto el oji-cobalto levantó la vista chocándola con la violeta que tan extraño le hacia sentir.

- ¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó el trenzado bastante nervioso-

- Nada que te importe -respondió volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

- Te equivocas, estas dentro de esta institución y yo soy su representante de esta área, así que los acontecimientos que sucedan me importan mucho -reclamó acercándosele un poco.-

- Me pelee con mi entrenador -respondió frunciendo el entrecejo-

- ¿Te peleaste? -abrió desmesuradamente los ojos-... Y... ¿saliste del equipo? -

- Si -afirmó- ese tipo es demasiado autoritario.

- ... -bajó la vista-... eso quiere decir que no participaras en las ligas mayores. -murmuró-

Heero miró al peli-largo, el tono que había usado fue demasiado amargo, como si realmente le doliera el que no fuera a competir, ¿pero a él que diablos le importaba?... ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones? ¡Era su vida!... Mas, sin embargo, había algo en ese chico que le hacía querer volver al vestidor y decirle al maldito de Traize que volvía hasta terminar el campeonato ¿serian esos ojos?... ¿O sus facciones tan perfectas? ¿O quizá su cabello?... ¿sentía lastima? ¿O preocupación?... ¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¡¡A él no le importaba lo que el capitán del equipo contrario pensara o sintiera, no era su problema!

Duo cada vez estaba más nervioso, ese chico no dejaba de mirarlo, y lo que es peor... ¿Qué era esa angustia al enterarse de aquella noticia?... ¿Acaso le gustaba ese morochito de ojos claros?... Debía afirmar que era muy bonito, demasiado bonito, pero... recién lo conocía, apenas lo había visto, no podía gustarle ¿o sí?... Errr... bueno quizás si podía gustarle, y bastante... porque de lo contrario no sentiría esos enormes deseos de besarlo, o abrasarlo, tocarlo mas allá de esa ropa... ¡¡Que cuerpo!... ¡¡OK, OK, LE GUSTABA MUCHO! ¡¡YA LO HABIA ACEPTADO!

- ... -suspiró- bueno, tienes razón no es mi problema... pero, aún así, realmente me hubiera gustado jugar contra todos ustedes mas adelante, dieron muy buena pelea -sonrió intentando alejar sus nervios-

- ustedes también -afirmó volteando a otro lado, esa sonrisa lo ponía tenso-

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó ante su intriga-

- ... -frunció el ceño y lo miró penetrantemente, mientras el otro se ponía más nervioso aún- Heero, -extendió su mano- Heero Yui.

- Duo Maxwell -sonrió aún más estrechándole la mano- ¿juegas en algún club?

- Deportivo Zero. -contestó sin dejar de mirarlo, había algo atrayente en aquel chico-

- Ya veo -asintió contento- yo jugaba en el Deathscythe, pero luego me salí porque no pude continuar con los entrenamientos extraescolares, aún así, creo que el Deportivo Zero es mucho mejor que el Deathscythe, es una lástima que me quede tan lejos de casa -rió rascándose la cabeza-

-... Hn... -

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en la entrada casi juré que eras el capitán, es extraño que con tu habilidad y porte no lo seas... -comentó mas relajado-

- Con Trowa acordamos así -habló- yo como capitán de Zero y él como escolar, debido a mí poca amistad con el entrenador.

- ¿Eres el capitán de Zero? -preguntó sorprendido y el otro afirmó- ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! -exclamó- ¡¡Todos hablan de ti en este colegio, ninguno quiere competir contigo! -Heero cerró los ojos, aquí iban de nuevo... - Oye pero... si eres el capitán de Zero, y eres tan bueno como dicen... ¿por qué fue empate? Ustedes hubieran podido ganar.

- Hubiéramos, pero preferimos divertirnos... no tiene sentido ganar siempre y Traize no entiende eso -frunció el ceño- además, el resto del equipo no esta igual de entrenado que nosotros, quedaríamos muy superiores... sería discriminar.

- Entiendo -sonrió- valla eres más hablador de lo que parece, definitivamente pareces un capitán -asintió- no me extraña porque te hallas peleado entonces, de seguro te tienen de punto por tus logros y quieren controlarte.

- ... -alzo una ceja, eso si no lo había pensado- ¿tu crees?

- ¿Eh? -lo miró confundido- Ah si, pues eso pienso yo... me solía pasar mucho hace un tiempo pero ya no jeje... -rió nervioso-

- ¿por qué ya no? -

- Eh... eso es un secreto -se encogió de hombros- lo sientop. -le sacó la lengua- ¿no te parece que ya deberías regresar?

-... Tienes razón -corroboró algo pensativo-

- Etto... -se rascó la mejilla-... antes de que te fueras... quería pedirte... -bajó la vista sonrojado-

El subcapitan lo miró intrigado, pero más intrigado estaba por sus pensamientos, de repente había estado demasiado cómodo hablando con ese chico y de por si no era hablador, lo que era más extraño aún... después esos deseos de tenerlo más cerca, y la mirada de ese joven lo ponía tenso, nervioso, inquieto. El trenzado se armó de valor y sonrojándose un poco más, levantó la vista decidido y se le acercó un poco más mientras veía la mirada interrogante del oji-cobalto, sería una lastima no volver a verlo, pero no podía hacer nada... ellos no eran nada.

Duo lo tomó de la mano y en un solo movimiento lo besó, primero solo un roce delicado y luego fue intentando que el otro le permitiera explorarlo, Heero en medio de su sorpresa y confusión no pudo moverse ¡¡lo estaba besando un hombre!... ¡¡lo que era peor el capitán del equipo contrario! ¡¡Y mucho peor aún, le estaba gustando! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS!... el trenzado recorrió suavemente la boca del chico frío, probando ligeramente su sabor, sintiendo como este se tensaba pero no se movía, sintiendo unos deseos enormes de quedarse con él.

- ¡¡Duo! ¿¿¡¡listo para...? -el rubio se frenó en la puerta al ver la situación-

Habían sido tan solo menos de dos minutos, muy poco, pero al oji-violeta le había fascinado, lo había estado besando de maravilla y Heero no se había negado para nada pero si lo había notado muy tenso, por lo menos así fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Quatre y se separó rápidamente para no levantar más sospechas, pero su sonrojo lo decía todo y no podía apartar la vista del dueño aquellas orbes grises que le miraban entre confundido y sorprendido pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

- ... Dis... disculpen -murmuró el rubio nervioso y volteándose-

- No interrumpes -habló Heero confundido y comenzando a caminar alejándose-

El trenzado quedó mudo unos instantes más, él se había ido, así como así, sin decir nada... pero al menos había conseguido un beso de ese chico, sonrió dulcemente mirando al suelo saboreando el dulce gustillo que le había quedado en la boca mientras sentía la tristeza y la soledad de no haber podido conseguir mas que su nombre completo y el club del que era capitán... ¿El club? Bueno, ahí tenía una forma de volver a verlo.

- Duo... ¿Qué... Que pasó? -preguntó el rubio intrigado acercándose-

- Nada Q-man... -susurró-... solo lo bese... -se tocó los labios-

- ¿Lo... lo... besaste? -preguntó sorprendido-

- ... Si... -afirmó-... me gustaría... probar esos labios de nuevo... -murmuró cerrando los ojos-

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Heero continuaba corriendo, no importaba a donde iba, no tenía ningún valor donde terminara, solo necesitaba alejar esas dudas y confusiones de su cabeza, le había gustado ese beso, le gustaban sus ojos, le gustaba aquel sonrojo, le gustaba su sonrisa... ¡¡PERO A ÉL NO LE PODIA GUSTAR UN HOMBRE! ¡¡¡NO PODIA PERMITIR QUE LE GUSTARA UN HOMBRE!... ¡¡él no era homosexual, no lo era!

Continuo corriendo calles abajo intentando que las dudas volaran de su cabeza y pasaran tan rápido como las baldosas bajo sus pies, mas continuaban allí, no se iban... necesitaba que se fueran, necesitaba estar seguro de que no era homosexual, a él no le podían gustar los hombres, ¡simplemente no le podían gustar! Pero si no le gustaban porque le gustaban los ojos de ese chico, sus besos, su cuerpo, su aroma... su sonrisa... quizás porque... no le gustaban los hombres, pero le gustaba ESE en especial...

Si, quizás eso era...

No era homosexual, solo le gustaba Duo.

Pero.. ¿Duo no era hombre?... Si, lo era, pero...

... pero a él no le gustaba otro, sino solo Duo, solo sentía atracción por ese chico, no por otro.

Entonces... desde este punto de vista...

- ... -dejó de correr agitado, frente a una plaza-... entonces solo me gusta... -murmuró-... solo me gusta Duo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Cap 2! Me tarde mucho ehh? XDD digamos que no ando muy inspirada con esto, pero ya veremos que sale de aquí, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo siga jajajaja... pero ya veremos. Espero les halla gustadooooooo!

GRACIAS POR LEER, Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	3. Chapter 3

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Dialogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, quizás eso era...

No era homosexual, solo le gustaba Duo.

Pero.. ¿Duo no era hombre?... Si, lo era, pero...

... pero a él no le gustaba otro, sino solo Duo, solo sentía atracción por ese chico, no por otro.

Entonces... desde este punto de vista...

- ... -dejó de correr agitado, frente a una plaza-... entonces solo me gusta... -murmuró-... solo me gusta Duo...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente después del partido las clases continuaron normalmente, nada extraño, nada nuevo, por lo menos hasta que llegaron los horarios de los clubes, entonces Heero se dispuso a irse.

- Heero, espera -anunció Trowa acercándose-

- No me convencerás Trowa... no continuare en el club... -confirmó sin mirarlo siquiera-

- ¿vas a dejar que un percance como este arruine tu carrera?... -preguntó-

- En estos momentos... eso es lo que menos me importa -terminó en un susurro-

- ¿En que piensas?...

- ... -frunció el ceño- en nada... - "es cierto, no estoy pensando en nada... sino en Duo..." pensó cerrando los ojos-

- Bien... nos vemos en el club... -saludó yéndose al salón de entrenamiento-

Heero continuo caminando, su mente viajando a cualquier otra parte, de nuevo no importaba donde terminara sino que los pensamientos se fueran de su cabeza, necesitaba dejar de pensar en esos ojos violetas... necesitaba dejar de pensar en su dueño.

Camino sin lugar definido, sin un patrón a seguir, tan solo dejando que su mente lo trasladara a cualquier parte para darle fin a su monótona vida.

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Recién habían entrado en entrenamiento, ese día duraría menos de lo indicado debido al juego del día anterior, y el capitán estaba de muy buen humor... demasiado quizás, nadie supo exactamente el motivo excepto el mejor amigo Quatre Winner. El entrenamiento duro media hora tan solo para revisar la condición física y tomar algunas anotaciones para mejorar los puntos débiles del grupo.

- Duo... ¿estas hablando enserio? -preguntó el rubio a su amigo caminando a la salida del colegio-

- Sip, mucho... quiero verlo de nuevo y este es el único método. -sonrió aún más- además... el no me rechazó...

- No deberías hacer esto... creo que es acoso -opinó mirándolo dulcemente-

- Hum... oye Q-man, solo quiero saber si puedo enamorarlo, nada más... dicen que hay que pelear por lo que uno quiere... -mirando al cielo-

- Si... probablemente tengas razón... -respondió pensativo- cuenta conmigo amigo mío.

- Gracias Q-man, eres un buen amigo... nunca encontraré... -miró al frente medio sorprendido-

- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó mirando hacia donde miraba su amigo y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- no puede ser...

El trenzado sonrió abiertamente y se hecho a correr en la puerta, su corazón latía muy rápido de la emoción... nunca creyó que ese chico viniera hasta su colegio ¿habría sido solo para verlo?... ¿O de coincidencia?... ¡¡Que importaba! Lo más importante era que estaba allí y él por fin podría hablarle claramente. Se tiro en sus brazos abrasándolo sin mas que pensar, no importaba que sucedía ni como sucedía, lo que le importaba era que estaba allí...

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Heero había dejado que los pies guiaran su camino, no importaba a donde, pero cuando se dispuso a regresar a su casa para descansar un poco se encontró con que estaba frente a la salida del colegio Orange Road, el mismo a donde el dueño de esa sonrisa asistía... el mismo...

De repente su mundo se congeló, ahí estaba él hablando con el chico rubio de la otra vez... se veía melancólico pero no borraba esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro, de ese rostro tan perfecto... de esos labios tan sabrosos... de nuevo estaba pensando incoherencias... él no era homosexual, sin embargo, sentía una fuerte atracción por aquel joven de cabellos largos.

Sintió estremecer en cuanto aquellos ojos tan profundos le miraron entre confundido y sorprendido e inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar increíblemente... ¡¡un segundo!... ¿le miraron?... ¿¡LO HABIA VISTO? ¡¡Si, y lo que es peor ahora venia directo hacia él con la intención de saludarlo quien sabe como! ¿¡¡Si antes lo había besado ahora que se atrevería a hacer? Debía irse, debía irse de allí cuanto antes... pero, pero el solo ver el brillo y la emoción en esos ojos quiso corresponderle, quiso tenerlo a su lado y su cuerpo tan solo se quedó quieto, como haciendo exactamente lo que su inconciencia quería y lo que su conciencia no. De repente, unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello con fuerza en un abrazo lleno de emoción y efusión... ¿quién más podría sino él?... ¿Quién más se atrevería a tal cosa excepto el que lo besó?... ¿Quién más en ese colegio se atrevería a estar tan cerca de un Yui?...

Se quedó quieto, no sabía que hacer en una situación así, nunca le había sucedido... era como si de repente sintiera nervios, o simplemente su mente se borrara y quedara en blanco sin recordar como moverse.

- ¡No esperé que verte aquí! -exclamó apartándose un poco- Que emoción -sonrió contento- ¿Vienes a algo en particular? -preguntó con su mirada tan dulce como su sonrisa-

- ... No yo... -balbució intentando explicarle-

- Duo... no tienes que ser tan atrevido... -aclaró un tanto apenado por su amigo acercándose- el chico debe estar muy confundido.

- ¡Hay Q-chan! -profirió con una sonrisa alegre soltando del abrazo al oji-cobalto- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Sabes que no puedo ocultar la emoción!

- Bueno pero recuerda que prácticamente es un desconocido... por más que tu le hallas... -se sonrojó- besado... no quiere decir que lo conozcas mucho... las efusiones van para la confianza Duo.

- ... -sonrió aún más- pero él no pareció quejarse ¿O sí Heero? -lo miró-

- ... Yo... -murmuró dando un paso atrás- "No puedo creerlo... me esta poniendo nervioso, es su sonrisa, no puedo dejar de observarla y me pone nervioso... necesito..." -se volteó ligeramente-... debo irme... -aclaró cerrando los ojos para evitar esa mirada-

- ¿¡Que? No... Uhm... ya sé -lo tomó del brazo- ¿por qué no nos acompañas hasta el departamento así Quatre puede hacer sus tareas y de paso charlamos? ¿Qué dices?

- ¡¡DUO! -regañó el oji-azul- ¡¡No seas impertinente, si el chico tiene cosas que hacer no debes retenerlo, seguramente tiene compromisos importantes!

- Q-man no me ayudes -hizo pucherito mirándolo y volviendo su vista al objeto más preciado; Heero- Anda, di que sí, ¡¡Por fi! -lo sacudió-

¿Cómo negarse?... ¿Cómo decirle que no si de nuevo había caído en el embrujo de esa sonrisa y esos ojos?... ¿Por qué simplemente no lo ignoraba?... ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba como con todas las demás?... ¿Por qué cuando más lo necesitaba nadie lo sacaba del apuro?... ¡¿¿Por que pensaba tanto y continuaba haciéndose preguntas!

- Heero -una voz femenina- ¿Qué haciendo por aquí? ¿Viniste a buscarme? -preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila-

Los tres chicos la miraron confundidos, excepto por uno que la miraba con bastante enojo mientras se aferraba al brazo del subcapitan. La joven no era otra sino Relena Darlian, una de las ganadoras del club de política... aunque este año había perdido continuaba considerándose la mejor; era una arrogante.

- ¿Relena...? -preguntó un tanto confundido-

- Oye te ves como si no supieras que venía a este colegio -bromeó con una sonrisa- vamos ¡si te lo conté hace mucho! ¿Me acompañas?... -preguntó ignorando a los otros dos-

- ... Yo... -"diablos, estoy en GRAVES problemas... ella es mi única salida a esa mirada hechizante, pero... ¿JUSTO ELLA?" De repente sintió la mano del trenzado que se entrelazaba con la suya e inconscientemente la apretó fuerte- Lo siento. -cerró los ojos- te llamo más tarde.

- ... -sonrió- ven Heero, vamos -lo tiró un poco del brazo para que los acompañara-

Y nuevamente su mundo de venía abajo ¿había aceptado? ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no podía decir que no? ¿Por qué no podía apartarlo como lo hacia con Relena?... ¿Por qué podía hacerla a un lado a ella y a él no?... ¿Qué diferencia había?... No, eso ya lo sabía, ese oji-violeta tenía algo en su presencia que embrujaba, dejaba si aliento, ponía nervioso hasta al más controlado como él... pero ¡¡ÉL NO ERA HOMOSEXUAL!... tan solo le gustaba ese trenzado atrevido... ¡¡PERO ERA HOMBRE!... pero no sentía atracción por ningún otro, solo por ese... ¿Sería homosexual solo porque le gustara uno?... ¿o solo se aplicaba para el que sentía atracción por cualquier hombre?...

Duo estaba contento, ese chico había aceptado tan fácil... eso quiere decir que realmente sentía algo, en algún punto le correspondía, en algún punto era como los demás... todos quedaban prendado a él como imán, pero ninguno le gustaba hasta ahora que llegaba este chico frío y callado, este si le gustaba... este no era como los demás, había algo en el que dejaba sin aliento y que lo prendaba hasta tal punto de ser capas de seguirlo al fin del mundo. Ahora hablaba con Quatre sobre el colegio mientras su acompañante simplemente parecía perdido mirando las baldosas pasar debajo de sus pies, se veía muy bonito con esa expresión tranquila en su rostro... se veía muy sereno... se veía demasiado sexy.

Quatre por otro lado no lo podía creer, definitivamente su mejor amigo tenía mucha, pero MUCHA suerte con los novios... según recordaba las charlas que habían tenido desde que se conocían el trenzado nunca se había enamorado, siempre le caían bien o le gustaba un poco alguna persona, tanto hombre como mujer, pero nunca, jamás, se enamoró de alguien... y nunca, definitivamente jamás lo había visto tan persistente con alguien, jamás de los jamases lo había visto haciendo de todo porque ya sea un chico o una chica aceptara algo de él... sin embargo ahora era tan distinto... quizás esta vez iba muy enserio, y dejaría que su amigo actuara solo, no le diría nada al respecto a menos que preguntase... debería ver como era y que tan empecinado estaba con ese jugador de Broken Wings.

Llegaron al departamento y dejaron las cosas en la sala mientras el rubio se ponía a hacer los deberes inmediatamente.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo Heero? -preguntó con su habitual sonrisa-

-... No... -respondió algo ido-

- Uhm -lo miró más penetrantemente- ¿Seguro? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿Seguro segurísimo?

- ... -frunció el ceño- No quiero nada. -aseguró-

- Uh... ok -asintió y volvió a sonreír- ¿Q-man tú si quieres algo?

- Solo té -respondió abriendo sus libros-

- ¡¡Ok! -se dirigió a la cocina- ¡Siéntete como en tu casa Heero! -anunció desde la cocina-

- Duo ¿por qué no dan una vuelta mientras yo ensayo para el club de música? -preguntó el rubio con doble intención- Tengo que hacer un solo con violín en la próxima presentación y me falta algo de practica, no me salen los agudos.

- ¿Heero tu quieres salir a dar una vuelta? -preguntó desde el marco-

- Da igual -respondió este mirando los cuadritos de la estantería-

- ok -sonrió y fue por el té-

Luego de dejarle bien preparada la bebida a su amigo rubio ambos morochos salieron del departamento a quien sabe donde, tan solo a dar una vuelta según los comentarios pero la verdad era que ninguno pensaba sino en el otro.

Salieron en silencio, sin decir una palabra, y así continuaron varias calles arriba hasta que el de ojos claros se detuvo en un edificio y entró a paso tranquilo, ensimismado en su mundo. Realmente se preguntaba una y otra vez lo mismo, negando rotundamente el hecho de ser homosexual, y es que no le gustaban los hambres, solo Duo... eso no lo hacia un homosexual... Pero a Duo lo único que le importaba era estar ahí con él, tan solo el poder observarlo y tenerlo cerca, no le importaba si era un silencio o charlando, con tan solo verle así de relajado se conformaba... ¡y es que ese chico frío era tan sexy!

------------------------ORBW------------------------

Estaba algo confundido, de pronto su 'mejor amigo', por llamarlo de algún modo a aquella amistad tan extraña que llevaba con Heero, había desaparecido del mapa y de la nada sin explicaciones dejaba el club, estaba claro que no era solo por Traize porque antes ya se habían peleado y, sin embargo, nunca había llegado a este limite... ¿Entonces?.. ¿Qué mas podría estar ocupando la cabeza del jugador Yui?...

Trowa estaba tomando una ducha en los vestidores del colegio, relajándose y pensando como conseguir un nuevo subcapitan... la partida del oji-cobalto estoico había dado vuelta muchas cosas en el grupo debido a que no había nadie con la capacidad de él como para tomar su puesto, y ahora consideraba la idea de intentar convencerlo de volver... de nuevo.

Esa mañana había tenido una charla con Hilde que lo había dejado pensando... y el asunto era que jamás en su vida se había enamorado o siquiera gustado una persona, tan solo amistades... a estas alturas las cosas estaban bastante complicadas, su hermana lo estaba presionando demasiado con los estudios y, además, el se sentía sin ánimos de continuar con vida; Se lo comentó a Hilde y ella le dijo que quizás lo que necesitaba era un amor... quizás eso le daba más sentido a su vida ya que la muerte no era la solución para nadie, solo una escapatoria fácil a los problemas... ¿pero donde buscaría a esa persona que lograra encantar su corazón?... ¿Dónde podría estar?...¿Cómo sería?...

------------------------ORBW------------------------

El teléfono del departamento sonó y el rubio atendió debido a que se encontraba al lado terminando sus tareas de historia.

- ¿Diga? -preguntó concentrado en las tareas-

_**- Quatre, hijo, ¿Cómo andas? -la voz de su padre-**_

- Papá -sonrió- tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, me encuentro bien, en estos momentos estaba haciendo las tareas de Historia ¿cómo anda todo por allá?

- Bien Quatre, todo está bien por suerte... hijo te llamaba para saber si podrías faltar unos días a clase, necesito que vengas de viaje para aquí por uno tiempo. -informó en tono tranquilo-

- ¿Y para que me necesitas allá? ¿Sucedió algo grave? -dejó en lápiz sobre la mesa-

- Quatre tu sabes que nuestras costumbres dicen que debes casarte cuanto antes... necesitamos buscarte prometida. -

- ¿Prome... tida? -murmuró sorprendido- Pero papá -sonrió amargamente- yo no me quiero casar aún...

- Lo siento hijo, pero necesitamos un heredero para las empresas y como eres mi único hijo varón necesito que te cases... quiero que pasado mañana vengas en un vuelo, te envié los pasajes hace unos días así que deben estar por llegar... yo hablare con el colegio para que te justifiquen la falta. -una pausa- ... lo lamento si esto no es lo que quieres... 

Quatre aún digería la noticia ¿lo iban a casar? ¿Contra su voluntad?... pero... su padre no podía hacer eso, porque simplemente no podía condenarle la vida, quería elegir a su pareja, quería enamorarse... quería sentir el corazón latir fuertemente cuando tocara a esa persona, no que todo fuera a la fuerza... además... a él no le gustaban las mujeres...

¿Qué diría su padre cuando le explicase que no sentía ningún tipo de emoción al ver a una mujer en prendas menores? ¿Qué pensaría su padre cuando le dijera que moría cuando veía algún hombre? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? ¿Lo desheredaría? ¿Lo echaría de su casa a patadas?... ¿Qué dirían sus hermanas? ¿Sus sobrinos?... ¿sus suegros?... Duo lo había aceptado bien, e incluso compartían algunos gustos... pero... los demás no eran como Duo, sabía que Duo era único, un amigo muy especial.

Demasiado especial.

Quizás se sentía celoso de que estuviera con Heero... después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos, era normal que le tuviera tanto cariño...

¿Cómo le diría a su padre que prefería besar a un hombre que a una mujer? ¿Cómo le diría que prefería sentirse besado y abrasado por alguno de su mismo sexo? ¿Cómo diablos le contaría y le daría las pruebas de que amaba más al hombre que a la mujer?... Definitivamente, quizás fuera más fácil si Duo fuera con él... entonces entre ambos podrían convencerle de que no podía ni debía casarse con una chica ajena a la situación.

Después de todo... Duo era el único con el que se sentía cómodo.

... ¿Le gustaba su compañero de departamento?...

Aún recordaba los besos que se habían dado de más chicos, los abrazos, eso intentos de explorarse mutuamente, esas caricias inexpertas... aún podía hasta sentir lo que era sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo... y ahora podía afirmar que definitivamente Duo le gustaba

... pero a Duo le gustaba Heero...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: WUUU! JAJAJA ESTO VA A ESTAR TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN DIVERTIDO! JEJEJE... VEREMOS QUE PASA, Y COMO PASA! JIJI... TENGO ALGUNAS IDEITAS PARA EL FANFINC, PERO BUENO, NO SON TANTAS COMO DCT...

ESPERO LES HALLA GUSTADO, EL SIGUIENTE SE VIENE BUENO, MUUUUUUUUY BUENO! DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSS!

Ryoko de Leonhart


	4. Chapter 4

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Dialogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... ¿Le gustaba su compañero de departamento?...

Aún recordaba los besos que se habían dado de más chicos, los abrazos, eso intentos de explorarse mutuamente, esas caricias inexpertas... aún podía hasta sentir lo que era sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo... y ahora podía afirmar que definitivamente Duo le gustaba

... pero a Duo le gustaba Heero...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era increíble como de un momento a otro la confusión avasallaba sus pensamientos y lo dejaba sin habla intentando auto responder a sus preguntas tan frecuentemente monótonas... extrañamente este día no era monótono, al contrario, bastante innovador, lo que atraía muchas más preguntas para pensar y disputar con su mente... pero de todas formas el problema no era la ruptura de la rutina, sino el modo en el cual la rompió... ¿o debería decir con quien?... Esa persona ahora se hallaba al lado suyo, con el cabello suelto y abrasándolo por la cintura en completo silencio mientras él solo miraba el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza como si éste pudiera darle todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero nada...

De repente en joven de cabellos largos se levantó y se sentó sobre las caderas del otro mientras la sabana se deslizaba por su cuerpo mostrando su perfecta y delicada figura. Mas el chico estoico no dejó de mirar el techo, se sentía confundido... ¿Y quien no?... De repente su cabeza volaba del cuerpo y perdía el control de todo, no supo en que momento sucedió, solo que sucedió... y ahora debía enfrentar la realidad buscando las palabras para las explicaciones adecuadas... ¡¡con lo hablador que era!... entre tanto el oji-violeta solo sonreía, nunca creyó entregarse de aquel modo tan... ¿'Express'?... a alguien, pero, sin embargo, había dejado ir su primera vez como nada, no se arrepentía... pero tampoco estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo, lo único favorable de allí es que había podido comprender que lo que sentía por aquel subcapitan de basketball no era un simple 'me gusta' sino algo mayor, quizás amor.

- Heero... -rompió el silencio sonriendo- ¿En qué piensas? -preguntó acariciándole el pecho-

Pero nadie respondió, solo el silencio inundó aquel departamento, había sido ignorado y no por voluntad sino por simple ensimismamiento, había tenido sexo con el capitán del equipo contrario, había tenido sexo con una persona que apenas conocía el día anterior... había tenido sexo con una persona que lo hechizaba... pero esa persona era un hombre, había tenido relaciones con un hombre... y le había gustado, pero peor aún era ese deseo de repetirlo. Y no era homosexual, estaba seguro de no serlo... más, sin embargo, ese chiquillo le hacia perder el control.

Rememoró uno a uno los hechos, buscando el momento en que perdió la cabeza, buscándole una solución a todo esto.

--------------- Flash Back ---------------

Entraron al departamento en silencio y el joven de cabellos cortos dejó su mochila en el sofá mientras su acompañante cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Es tu departamento? -preguntó el de cabellos largos-

- Si -afirmó caminando hasta la cocina-

- Esta muy bonito -sonrió caminando hasta los estantes y observando todo- ¿Y vives solo?

- Si -volvió a afirmar saliendo de la cocina-

- Uhm... -tomó un cuadro- Estuve pensando en entrar a Zero, pero la verdad no sé... -unos minutos de silencio- No hablas mucho, el otro día estabas más hablador ¿Se debe a algo en especial? -dejó el cuadro en su lugar y lo miro-

- No -se mantuvo recargado en la pared, solo mirándolo-

- ¡...Ah! -alzó una ceja- No sabía que conocieras a la capitana del equipo de política, este año fue una perdedora de segunda -sonrió- es una vanidosa.

- Era mi novia -aclaró sin dejar de verlo-

- ... -se quedó en silencio, ¿esa chica había sido la novia del capitán de Zero?... esa era una de las razones para su vanidad-... no lo sabía -respondió apartando la vista nuevamente a los cuadros- Dijiste era, eso quiere decir que ya no lo es... ¿por qué se pelearon?. -agarró un adorno de vidrio-

- No pude darle lo que quería -contestó frunciendo el ceño-

- ¿Y que quería ella? -lo miró de soslayo-

- Cariño -se enderezó- ¿Algo de tomar?

- Agua estará bien -asintió semi sonriendo- No sabía que Relena fuera a buscar cariño... digo, es tan autosuficiente, tan arrogante, tan 'señorita perfección'...

-... No me importa que pienses. -se acercó con el vaso-

- ¿La quieres?... -preguntó aceptando el vaso- ¿O al menos la quisiste?

- No -se recargó en el sillón sin quitarle la vista de encima-

- Ahora entiendo -sonrió aún más-

Hubieron unos minutos más de silencio, Duo pensando en las palabras adecuadas, no sabía si pedirle disculpas por haberlo besado o simplemente dejarlo pasar... después de todo parecía que al chico no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo sino que al contrario, después de todo... estaban en su departamento ¿no? ¿Seria con doble intención?... ¿Acaso buscaba eso nada más?

- ¿te molesto que... yo te halla besado? -preguntó un tanto bajo-

Mas el chico estoico solo frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo, no le había molestado, le había gustado, pero... no era homosexual... no quería tenerlo cerca y tampoco podía alejarlo, no podía decirle que no, pero tampoco que sí, no podía dejar de pensar en él pero... pero es como si tampoco quisiera. Confuso, lo sabía, hasta para él era confuso... nunca le había sucedido cosa más extraña, con Relena sus besos no le molestaban, no los sentía, con nadie los sentía... pero extrañamente el beso de ese chico había quedado en su boca durante todo ese tiempo y no podía dejar de recordar lo que era tenerlo tan cerca, verle sonrojado, sentir sus labios... ¡¡Y, aún así, no era homosexual! ¡¡No le gustaban los hombres, solo ese en especial!

No supo en que momento, solo supo que lo hizo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se hallaba demasiado cerca de aquellos labios que tanto le atraían, que tanto le llamaban, que tanto le gustaban... y no pudo contenerse, deseaba uno más de esos besos, deseaba más que un simple beso, deseaba todo de ese chico, ¡¡PERO NO ERA HOMOSEXUAL! ¡¡No debería desear a un hombre!...Simplemente no podía, no debía... no tenía que desear a un hombre.

... pero esos labios... ese sonrojo... esos ojos... ese chico...

Duo solo había quedado mirando el suelo, esperando una respuesta, iba a repetir la pregunta pero cuando levantó la vista el rostro del chico de ojos claros estaba muy cercano, estaban muy cerca... automáticamente se sonrojo y se quedó inmóvil ¿sería acaso una forma de responder que le había gustado el beso? ¿Seria acaso una aceptación a un tipo de relación más profunda entre ellos? No lo resistió, tenía los labios de Heero rozando los suyos y no aguantó más, ese joven frío era demasiado atractivo y atrayente para él, le deseaba más que cualquier cosa. Simplemente se acercó un poco más haciendo que el roce fuera más intenso, intentando convertirlo en un beso como el anterior y consiguiéndolo casi al instante.

Era como una ola de placer, una ola de energía... y también una ola de excitación, sus cuerpos casi pegados mientras la lengua del más chico exploraba la boca del pelicorto con extrema delicadeza, suavidad, inocencia y ternura... todo era bastante extraño, distinto, bueno al menos para Heero quien nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre en cuestión, pero por otro lado el trenzado sentía el corazón desbocarse, eran nervios, emoción, felicidad... ¡tantas cosas!

Lo demás fue muy rápido, demasiado.

Ahí fue cuando perdió el control.

Solo sabía que de algún modo u otro habían llegado a la cama, el joven de ojos claros sobre el pelilargo besándose ahora fogosamente y recorriendo sus cuerpos en caricias extrañas pero al mismo tiempo dulces, era una sensación nueva para el activo, demasiado nueva, nunca había acariciado de aquel modo a un hombre, ni mucho menos besado, pero sentía el interés de tocar las allá de la ropa, de explorar más allá de lo que se imaginaba, de sentir todo en cuanto fuera posible y dejarlo grabado en su memoria en símbolo de recuerdo y experiencia, no entendía porque, no pensaba en nada, simplemente era el impulso de seguir tocando y besando aquella piel y aquellos labios entre tanto el pelilargo jadeaba y se arqueaba ante las caricias tan seguras y posesivas, nunca creyó llegar a tanto con alguien a tan pronto momento, pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba a punto de entregarse por primera vez en su vida y no pensaba hacer nada para detener el hecho que se avecinaba, porque lo ansiaba, definitivamente Heero no era como los demás, era distinto... era especial, no le gustaba, había algo más que una simple atracción, había deseo, había necesidad.

Había amor.

Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo podía amar a alguien que apenas conocía? ¿Cómo podía sentir semejante cosa tan rápido?... ¿esto seria lo que llaman amor a primera vista?... probablemente sí, probablemente esto era amor puro, amor sincero... el primer amor de su vida, a quien pensaba entregarse justo en ese momento... mientras aquellas manos maestras lo acariciaban por debajo de la ropa y los gemidos salían de su boca, mientras aquellos labios buscaban su boca para volverlo a besar esta vez con mas deseo y excitación que todas las anteriores veces, mientras aquel cuerpo se recargaba tan sutilmente sobre el suyo haciéndole estremecer y sentir absolutamente todo del otro; esta vez Heero saboreo la boca del trenzado, esta vez el oji-cobalto fue quien tuvo la oportunidad de perderse en aquel sabor dulce que solo había sentido con aquel chico.

Entre caricias y besos se fueron despojando de la totalidad de la ropa, para quedar ambos completamente desnudos frente al otro, jadeando y con sus cuerpos comenzando a sudar producto de al excitación, el joven estoico estaba en trance, ahora podía decir que lo que tenía enfrente de si no era sino un ángel, un dios, todo menos un chico común y corriente, tenía un cuerpo perfecto, suave, terso, blanquecino y delicado con curvas perfectamente ubicadas. Ahora descubría que no solo la sonrisa y los ojos de Duo le atraían y embrujaban, sino también su cuerpo, su aroma, su sabor.

No hubo tiempo para preguntarse porque, no hubo tiempo para recordarse que no era homosexual, solo hubo tiempo para seguir a lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, solo hubo espacio para continuar saboreando aquella piel y acariciándola en busca de memorizar cada rincón y curva mientras que el oji-violeta se estremecía y deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, para sentir de ahora en más solo aquello que sentía con Heero, para sentir como sus manos lo acariciaban y sus labios besaban cada centímetro de su piel arrancándole gemidos inconscientemente.

Solo instinto.

Únicamente sabía que quería entrar en él, pero realmente no sabía como, realmente su cabeza era un nudo de preguntas sin respuesta que por suerte no se desataba pero que cada vez era más grande, al igual que su miembro que comenzaba a dolerle; Necesitaba apagar aquel fuego interno, sin importar nada necesitaba apagarlo para poder pensar con claridad. Subió hasta la boca de Duo para besarlo y con una mano investigar en la entrepierna de éste en busca de aquel sitio en donde se hallara su calma y lo encontró con rapidez, pero era muy estrecho y se preguntó si realmente era adecuado, por lo que comenzó a indagar en su interior con un dedo notando como se dilataba, mas tarde probó con dos mientras su victima suspiraba con los ojos cerrados y más tarde con tres, corroborando que realmente podría entrar en aquella cavidad que recientemente se había dilatado hasta quedar del tamaño perfecto para estrechar su hombría.

Era el momento en que toda su vida daría un giro, es el momento en que se entregaría a una persona para el resto de su vida y sinceramente no se arrepentía, no sentía ningún otro sentamiento fuera del placer, o por lo menos así fue hasta que aquel miembro completamente erecto comenzó a entrar lentamente en su interior probándole un fuerte dolor que lo obligó a abrasar al culpable en busca de apagar esa punzada... luego de unos instantes sintió como llegaba a un tope y se detenía; entonces exhaló profundamente soltando a medias el cuerpo de Heero y buscando los labios de este para besarlo con delicadeza.

- ... ¿duele? -preguntó en un tono muy suave-

-... Algo... -respondió rodeando con sus piernas la cadera del seme-... pero continua...

Heero volvió a besarlo mientras comenzaba a sacar lentamente su miembro casi hasta el final y después volverlo a introducir un poco más rápido haciendo que Duo gimiera entre el placer y el dolor; no le importó, sinceramente no le importó en lo absoluto, tan solo le besó el cuello continuando con el vaivén sintiéndose en el mismo cielo, jamás había sentido algo similar, era tan estrecho que rodeaba su miembro en su totalidad y lo apretaba provocándole más placer aún, mucho más que cuando lo hacía con alguna mujer.

El corazón se le salía del pecho no solo del cansancio, había algo más, era como un dolor pero al mismo tiempo no lo era... era como emoción, pero más fuerte, y continuaba allí con cada arremetida que aquel capitán de Zero hacia en su cuerpo, era un placer abrumador, avasallante, le hacia perder cualquier sentido excepto el de la excitación, sentía su cuerpo tremendamente mojado y pesado pero al mismo tiempo aquel cuerpo que entraba en él le provocaba un fuerte espasmo acompañado de los besos que sentía en su cuello y las caricias en las caderas. Era exquisito, se sentía irreal, se sentía soñado...

Unos minutos después de besos, caricias y estocadas el joven de ojos claros se sentía llegar al clímax mientras escuchaba al trenzado gemir fuertemente, se levantó un poco de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarle el miembro instintivamente provocando que Duo se arqueara en busca de más placer, para luego de unos instantes llegar al orgasmo derramando todo su semen en la mano del pelicorto y el estomago de ambos. Heero soltó la virilidad y sostuvo aquellas estrechas caderas blanquecinas para poder penetrar aún más hondo logrando saciarse y llegando al clímax casi instantáneamente junto con un gemido escurridizo.

Luego ambos recostados en la cama, en silencio... mientras su mente llegaba súbitamente a la realidad y le hacia ver que acababa de tener sexo con un hombre, que lo había disfrutado, que lo volvería a hacer si así lo deseara, y que de repente no quería abandonar nunca el cuerpo que descansaba a su lado semidormido. Si antes tenía problemas por la atracción que sentía hacia el oji-violeta, ahora estaba completamente perdido... no sabía que pensar, solo sabía que no era homosexual... ¿o sí?... pero... ¿Qué había de malo en querer a un hombre?... ¿No era que lo más importante eran los sentimientos?... pero...

El trenzado estaba contento, no sólo se había entregado por amor sino que también se había sentido extremadamente bien, quería detener el tiempo y quedarse en la posición en la que estaba, abrasado a aquel ser que ahora entendía amaba. ¿Seria correspondido? Seguramente si, de lo contrario no lo habrían hecho ¿no?... si Heero no lo quisiera entonces ni siquiera lo hubiera llevado a su departamento, si Heero no lo quisiera se hubiera ido con la capitana del club de política, si Heero no lo quisiera no lo hubiera tratado con tanto amor; definitivamente era correspondido, Heero debía quererlo tanto como él.

--------------- Fin del Flash Back ---------------

--------------------------------ORBW ORBW --------------------------------

Un joven rubio continuaba dando vueltas en el living de su casa buscando la solución a sus problemas. Pero no los encontraría hasta que su compañero de departamento regresara de esa 'vuelta' que fue a dar con su pretendiente, necesitaba que Duo se enterara de las cosas y ver si se le ocurría alguna idea, necesitaba salir de ese compromiso urgentemente, no quería casarse, no podía casarse, ¡¡simplemente NO DEBIA CASARSE!

- Duo, Duo, Duo ¿dónde estas? -preguntó suspirando- Necesito que vengas tonto, apúrate -susurró sentándose de nuevo en el sillón-

Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto, y simplemente no encontraba el modo de decirle todo a su padre sin que este muriera de un paro cardiaco, sus hermanas le echarían la culpa, sus suegros lo mirarían mal... pero peor seria si se casaba y después se enteraban de la verdad, entonces la joven tendría que sufrir de un amor no correspondido, y tener hijos de una persona que tan solo al veía como una persona más... porque estaba seguro que no llegaría a amar a nadie a la fuerza. Todo era un desastre, enfrentar a su padre iba a ser lo peor que le pudiera suceder en la vida, no sabía que palabras usar, de que modo expresarse, como tantear el terreno, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que no lo iba a aceptar, no iba a aceptar su sexualidad y si lo hacia le iba a forzar a casarse y tener un heredero... ¡¡pero el ni siquiera quería tocar una mujer!

Duo se había ido de casa ya hacia dos horas y no volvía ni llamaba, comenzaba a preocuparse... no debería pero lo hacía ¿y si ese chico lo lastimó y ahora su mejor amigo estaba en la calle llorando? ¿Y que tal si tuvo un accidente y ahora estaba en el hospital? ¿O si el tipo resulto ser un tránfuga violador y lo tiene encerrado? ¡¡Dios sabe que estaba haciendo ese trenzado loco ahora!

--------------------------------ORBW ORBW --------------------------------

- Heero... -lo movió un poco- no me estas escuchando... -insistió-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó volviendo a la realidad, desastrosa, pero realidad-

- ¿En que pensabas? -se recostó a su lado nuevamente-

- ... -frunció el ceño-... en todo...

- ¿Y que es todo? -se acurrucó en el pecho de su acompañante-

- todo -alzó una ceja- todo es todo.

- Ya sé tonto -sonrió subiéndosele encima- pero como que, el colegio, el club, el deporte, algún llamado...

Heero lo miró penetrantemente unos minutos, como intentando buscar una respuesta ahora en los ojos de su amante, y extrañamente creyó encontrarla pero no la entendió del todo... esa mirada brillaba ¿de emoción? ¿De cariño? Habían tantas cosas por las que una mirada podía brillar... pero... era un brillo tan extraño que nunca antes había visto, o probablemente si... lo vio aquel día que lo hizo con Relena, ella tenía ese mismo brillo en los ojos, pero nunca le preguntó porque.

- Duo ¿Por qué lo hicimos? -volvió su vista al techo- aún no entiendo.

- ... -el trenzado lo miró sorprendido y extrañado- ¿Cómo que... por que?... -parpadeó acomodándose para sostenerse con sus brazos- Heero yo lo hice porque te quiero, porque considero que eres muy especial para mí... -se sonrojó-... yo lo hice por amor...

Era cierto, por amor... lo mismo que decía sentir Relena por él, pero no tenía tiempo para enamorarse, su vida no daba para esas cosas, simplemente no podía sentir amor por una persona, no había una explicación coherente solo sabía que desde siempre el amor había sido lo último en lo cual pensó.

El oji-violeta entraba en confusión, ¿Acaso no lo quería? ¿Acaso solo había sido sexo? ¿Lo rechazaría ahora?... No quería, quería quedarse con él, seguir abrazándolo, poder besarlo, poder sentirse de él y estar con él. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas ante el dolor, pero las contuvo un poco, no debía mostrarse débil.

- Heero... -llamó- ¿tu... tu que sientes?... -preguntó con miedo-

- ... -unos minutos de silencio mientras lo miraba y descifraba la respuesta, pero aún no la entendía- No sé.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?... -comenzó a llorar- Uno siempre sabe que siente... dime que sientes tu, o que sentiste mientras lo hacíamos... dime que me puedo quedar contigo... o al menos que tengo una oportunidad...

Se quedó duro, completamente extrañado, nunca nadie le había pedido algo así y de aquel modo, las cosas con Relena habían sido muy distintas, tenía una explicación para ella, podía convencerla de algo y darle una respuesta, pero ahora con Duo era distinto porque ni él mismo sabía como explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no quería lastimarlo, quería que dejara de llorar y verle sonreír con esa sonrisa tan magia que lo hechizaba, quería ver esos ojos alegres y no cubiertos por las lágrimas... ¿Acaso de nuevo tendría que mentir?... ¿Acaso de nuevo tendría que hacer a un lado su vida para cuidar a otra persona más?... ¿No era suficiente con tener que cuidar a Relena? Se juro a sí mismo estar a su lado para darle la atención que ella necesitaba, aquella que nadie sabía darle, pero ahora Duo parecía pedir lo mismo y no sabía si podría cargar con ellos dos. Lo abrazó suavemente con un brazo mientras con el otro se ayudaba a sentarse en la cama con el trenzado en su regazo, lo menos que podía hacer era no hacerlo sentir tan mal... ¿por qué siempre tenía que lastimar a las personas que estaban a su lado?... ¿No dejaría nunca de hacer llorar a la gente?... ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que dejara de causar problemas? Nadie debía preocuparse y llorar por él, nadie... porque simplemente no se lo merecía, su vida no valía nada.

Duo continuaba llorando, era un dolor muy grande... nunca creyó que amar doliera tanto, siempre se veía como que el amor traía la felicidad, pero ahora comprendía que era una farsa, jamás sintió tanto dolor ante unas palabras, jamás... y ahora este chico que parecía corresponderlo le desmentía su teoría y lo rechazaba indirectamente. Nunca más volvería a amar.

- Duo -le levantó el rostro mojado por las lagrimas-... deja de llorar -se las limpió con la mano- ¿Por qué nadie entiende que no puedo querer a nadie?... -suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte- no quiero que llores, quiero que estés bien.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó entre sollozos, intentando calmarlos- ¿Por qué dejaste que me entregara?... ¿Por qué me usaste?...

- Ojalá yo tuviera esa respuesta -se separó- pero créeme que ni yo puedo responderme algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?... ¿Por qué parecías corresponderme?... -continuó preguntando aún llorando- ¡¿Por qué dejaste que llegáramos tan...!

- ¡¡No sé! -interrumpió comenzando a frustrarse- No puedo responder nada de eso, no sé la respuesta.

- ¡¡¿Cómo no vas a saber! -estalló- ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Por qué estabas caliente y yo era la única salida? ¿¡No me dijiste nada porque arruinaría todo? ¿¡Me usaste solo por una calentura? ¡¡¿Solo fui un juego!

- ¡¡NO! -lo agarró de los hombros- ¡¡Por su puesto que no, yo no soy así!

- ¡¡ENTONCES POR QUE! -insistió comenzando a desear irse-

- ¡Te dije que no sé! ¡Solo no puedo decirte que no!... -exhaló y recargó su cabeza en le hombro del oji-violeta- Ojalá yo supiera que siento, que pienso, pero desde ayer que me besaste mi cabeza esta en otro lado... no dejo de pensar una y otra vez en eso, no dejo de querer que vuelva a suceder... y hoy a la salida de mis clases caminé para despejarme pero terminé llegando a tu colegio sin saber como, justo me viste... y no sé porque, no te pude decir que no, no puedo alejarte, no quiero...

- ... ¿Y entonces, ¿Esa es toda la explicación para todo? -preguntó un poco más tranquilo-... ¿Solo por eso te di mi primera vez?...

- ... -Heero tragó saliva, encima al chiquillo se le ocurría darle la primera vez-... si te hace bien saberlo... es la primera vez que lo hago con un hombre...

- ... ayuda... -bajó la vista-... pero no mucho... -dejó caer algunas lagrimas mas-

Su cabeza era un embrollo, Heero decía que no podía decirle que no, no podía negarse ni apartarlo y por eso se habían acostado, por eso habían terminado haciéndolo... que lastima, había disfrutado mucho de esas caricias, de aquellos besos... y ahora todo parecía tan lejano, nunca mas iba a suceder, nunca mas iba a dejar que sucediera, no volviera a enamorarse ni a entregarse a alguien, no volvería a cometer este error... Amor... que dolor tan feo... amor... ¿Amor?... ¡Un segundo!... Heero decía no saber que sentía, eso es entendible, después decía que no podía alejarlo, no quería alejarlo, no podía decirle que no, se había dejado llevar; entonces era posible que después de todo estuviera enamorado sin darse cuenta ¿No?.

- Heero -lo sacudió enérgicamente- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? -preguntó completamente ido-

- No -respondió girando su cabeza para mirarlo-

- ¿Nunca jamás te has enamorado, ni te ah gustado alguien? -volvió a insistir ahora con una chispa de esperanza-

- Nunca -volvió a responder neutralmente-

Y de nuevo sus neuronas trabajando a mil, era complicado darse cuenta cuando alguien te gustaba por primera vez, él lo sabía bien, y más aún si de golpe te llega el amor... entonces si era difícil darse cuenta, entonces era posible que fuera correspondido ¿no? Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueeeeeeeeeeenooooooo! XD no se la esperaban no? XDD jajajaja... bueno, espero que, aún así, les halla gustado! TOY A FULL CON LOS LEMONS! JAJAJAJA... bueno, nos vemos! DEJENME REVIEWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSS!

Ryoko de Leonhart.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Dialogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Nunca jamás te has enamorado, ni te ah gustado alguien? -volvió a insistir ahora con una chispa de esperanza-

- Nunca -volvió a responder neutralmente-

Y de nuevo sus neuronas trabajando a mil, era complicado darse cuenta cuando alguien te gustaba por primera vez, él lo sabía bien, y más aún si de golpe te llega el amor... entonces si era difícil darse cuenta, entonces era posible que fuera correspondido ¿no? Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre iba entrando en el colegio, estaba muy, pero demasiado preocupado por Duo, no había llegado en toda la noche y tampoco había llamado para decir como estaba, rogaba a los dioses porque su amigo estuviera sano, salvo y sin ningún rasguño. Tampoco le había podido contar nada acerca de su 'próximo compromiso' pero rezaba porque hoy lo encontrara para contarle todo y ver si a él se le ocurría alguna idea.

En el momento en que entró al salón su mejor amigo estaba recargado en su asiento con los pies sobre la mesa y mirando al techo, bastante ido, y con una expresión de completa relajación; dio un respingo comenzando a correr hasta el trenzado y una vez que llegó lo sacudió haciendo que éste por poco y cayera al suelo.

- ¡¡Duo por el amor de dios! ¡¡¡CÓMO TE VAS A DESAPARECER ASI SIN DECIRME NADA ESTUVE TODA LA NOCHE PREOCUPADO POR TI, NI UNA LLAMADA TUYA RECIBÍ! -exclamo alarmado aún con las cosas en la mano y la mirada preocupada- ¡¡DONDE ESTUVISTE! ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESE BESTIA TE LASTIMÓ! ¡¡¡¿POR QUE NO ME LLAMASTE! ¿¡¡TE TUVO ENCERRADO? ¡¡TE HIZO ALGO A LA FUERZA! ¡¡DIME DONDE ESTA QUE YO MISMO LO...!

- ¡Ya esta bien Q-man! -intervino con una sonrisa relajada- No me paso nada malo, quédate tranquilo, y perdóname por no llamarte... se me paso por alto, te pido disculpas -un poco más serio-

- ¡Hay Duo! -exhalo sentándose en el asiento al lado de su amigo- Ayer me llamó mi padre diciendo que me quiere comprometer para que le de un heredero, pero Duo tu sabes que yo aborrezco tocar una mujer, no sé como salir de ésta y te iba a pedir a ver si no me acompañabas para explicarle mi situación a mi padre...

- Si esta bien, iremos cuando sea el momento, no hay problema -asintió volviendo a sonreír-

- Hay gracias, me sacas un peso de encima, pero ahora lo que más me preocupa es tu situación ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Por qué no llamaste? ¿Cómo te fue con ese chico? -interrogó una vez más-

- ... -lo miró muy serio como debatiéndose en contarle y luego suspiró- Bueno pues... -se recargó en la pared aún sentado y mirando al suelo- No te llamé porque se me olvidó, pase la noche en el departamento de él... y... -contuvo el aire- y no sé, es que así de la nada lo hicimos pero él no esta seguro de lo que siente, dice muchas cosas que parecen indicar que el gusta de mi pero... -soltó el aire-... pero el dice que no es eso, que no y que no, no hay manera de hacerle entrar en la cabeza nada... es demasiado terco -sonrió- y... y yo sé que yo si estoy enamorado de él, pero al parecer no habrá ninguna solución hasta que él no entienda lo que le pasa, o lo acepte -alzó una ceja- Así que las cosas quedaron como cuando empezamos -suspiró-

- ¿... Lo... hiciste?... -preguntó un tanto ido-

-... Si... -lo miró un tanto sonrojado- Lo bueno... es que para él fue la primera vez con un hombre... así que estamos medio a mano...

El mundo y plan del rubio se vino abajo, la persona que le gustaba lo había hecho con otro, se había entregado a otro... sentía que su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos irreparables para comenzar a dolerle, le dolía y al mismo tiempo era feliz porque su mejor amigo había encontrado el amor, pero no era a su lado sino con alguien más. A su mente llegaron los miles de besos que se dieron algún tiempo atrás, o esos abrazos cariñosos y caricias inexpertas en busca de intentar algo mas allá del beso, siempre sin lograrlo.

- Quatre... -llamó preocupado al verlo callado- ¿Qué tienes amigo?

- ¿Eh? -lo miró volviendo a la realidad y luego desvió la vista sonriendo- no, no es nada, solo me quedé pensando en algunas cosas.

- ¿Te molestó?... -preguntó frunciendo el ceño aún mas preocupado-

- ¿Qué cosa Duo? -le preguntó sonriendo-

- Que lo halla hecho con él, ¿te molestó? -repitió mirándolo fijamente-

- ¡Hay por supuesto que no! -exclamó abriendo su mochila- Duo mientras seas feliz con la persona que elijas no me voy a enojar nunca contigo, somos amigos, te quiero mucho, yo solo quiero que estés bien amigo mío -lo miró de soslayo-

- Uhm... -asintió un tanto dudoso- espero que realmente no te halla molestado, no quiero perder un amigo por algo así... -sonrió recargándose en su codo izquierdo- ¿te acuerdas cuando nos besábamos y eso?

- Si... -respondió un tanto melancólico- que cosas que se hacen por curiosidad ¿no?

- ¿Curiosidad? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño- ¿Tu te dejabas por curiosidad?

- ¿Eh? -lo miró confundido- Duito por si no lo recuerdas no éramos nada -sonrió- lo hacíamos porque queríamos ¿no recuerdas?

- ... -lo miró fríamente y se enderezó sentándose bien- como digas, yo lo hacía porque realmente te quería, nunca te hubiera besado por simple curiosidad sin sentimiento. -contestó secamente-

Y con eso el mundo de Quatre se vino más abajo aún si era posible, ¿Duo lo había querido? ¿Le había correspondido alguna vez? ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Y ahora? ¿Se venía a dar cuenta ahora que ya lo había perdido? Hoy no era su día, definitivamente no lo era...

Duo estaba bastante preocupado, por un lado Heero que no lograba nada en concreto, por otro lado Quatre que ahora el padre le obligaba a casarse y después, para peor, parecía que a su amigo no le caía nada bien su 'amante'... ¿desde cuando Quatre creía que solo lo besaba por curiosidad vacía? ¿Desde cuando su mejor amigo lo creía tan hipócrita?... ¿tan falso?... Recordaba aquellas tardes y noches desde que vivían juntos, siempre habían sido muy especiales, siempre como novios; y es que indirectamente eran novios, aunque nunca se lo habían propuesto ninguno de los dos, y con el tiempo a relación cambió y se hizo de hermanos... como lo eran ahora.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Las clases empezaron normalmente, pero para él fueron terriblemente lentas... su cabeza estaba en la tarde anterior, en aquel cuerpo que había estado debajo de él, en aquellos besos que se habían dado y en aquellas caricias... todo tan irreal pero sabía que había sucedido, tenía los recuerdos, sus sabanas habían quedado impregnadas con el aroma de ese chico de cabellos largos, su boca había quedado con aquel sabor dulzón y su piel parecía marcada por los besos que se habían dado en la noche.

Que bien se había sentido dormir a su lado, abrasándolo... que bueno se había sentido hacerlo suyo, y que felicidad lo asaltaba cuando recordaba que había sido el primero en tocarlo; no entendía porque, y tampoco le importaba, solo sabía que quería estar a su lado siempre y repetirlo tantas veces como sea posible... y es que esos labios... esa piel...

- ¡¡HEERO YUI! -repitió el profesor por tercera vez- ¡¿VA A PASAR O NO AL PIZARRON!

- ... -lo miró un tanto confundido y asintió completamente ido-

No era la primera vez que le sucedía en dos días, de hecho era como la cuarta, nunca se había distraído de aquel modo durante las clases... pero desde que conocía a Duo Maxwell eso era bastante constante; no sabía si odiar al chiquillo por hacerle distraer tanto o amarlo por ser como es... ¿Amarlo? ¿Qué pavadas estaba pensando? Él no era capas de amar a nadie... ¡¡Mucho menos a un hombre!

Luego en le primer descanso tuvo a Trowa escoltándolo para todos lados, el chico insistía increíblemente en que volviera al equipo, pero tan solo lo ignoraba... no pensaba regresar, no lo haría por nada en el mundo, no competiría contra Duo. Trowa estaba extrañado, hasta sorprendido, los profesores lo habían reprendido muchas veces por su distracción pero él continuaba ido, pensando en algo mas... lo que se preguntaba Trowa era ¿En qué?... Heero no solía ser distraído y tenía que ser muy importante como para que le cambie el humor así de la nada.

¿Y que había de malo en amar a un hombre?... ¿Qué era lo que le hacia rechazar la idea?... nada, era solo el que no podía aceptarlo, no existía un porque, solo sabía que no podía amar a un hombre, quererlo, o ser su pareja... pero estaba Duo, que con él si quería estar... Bueno era un paso, ahora aceptaba que Duo le gustaba Y MUCHO... pero ¿Eso lo convertía en homosexual? No claro que no, homosexual seria si tuviera atracción por todos, pero, sin embargo, solo la sentía con Duo ¿no es así? Entonces técnicamente no era homosexual... pero, se había acostado con un hombre, había tenido relaciones con uno ¿Eso si lo convertía en homosexual?... Probablemente, pero... pero aunque lo fuese o no, el tema era que Duo le gustaba demasiado... quizás, más de lo que se denomina 'gustar'

- Heero -insistió por décimas vez- ¿estas seguro?

- Si Trowa, no entraré en el equipo de nuevo -afirmó mirando a la nada-

- Bueno... -aceptó resignado-

- Trowa... -comenzó dudoso-... creo que... estoy enamorado. -comentó algo temeroso-

-... ¿Enamorado? -preguntó sorprendido- No bromees...

- No lo hago -levantó la vista mirando al techo- pero... no encuentro otra definición para mi estado.

- ¿Y de quien? -preguntó serio, sabía que su amigo no era de hacer bromas-

Solo el silencio abundo en el ambiente, realmente no estaba seguro de estar 'enamorado' pero no había otra palabra antes de amor y después del 'me gusta'... y contarle a Trowa ¿Qué diría cuando le contase que ese alguien era un hombre? ¿Qué peor aún era el capitán del equipo contrario? ¿Qué había tenido relaciones con él? ¿Qué se habían besado?... ¿Qué quería repetirlo? Seguramente lo mandaría al diablo y ahí quedaría completamente solo, mejor era callar. Y como haciendo alusión al pensamiento el timbre del fin de receso había tocado indicando que era prudente regresar al salón.

La conversación terminó ahí, esa tarde había club, no volverían a hablar de eso.

Trowa quedo más pensativo aún, ahí había una causa para su distracción ¿pero por que más no querría regresar al equipo? ¿Habría otro motivo? ¿Quién seria esa persona que logró enamorarlo? Debía de admirarlo, porque realmente era complicado siquiera ganarse la amistad del oji-cobalto, ni hablar de su amor.

El resto fue igual de lento para el pobre chico estoico, y ni hablar de los talleres, había entrado en informática para ver en que ocupar su tiempo y afortunadamente los horarios daban para poder ir al club con Trowa, por lo que no se preocupo y fue a sus clases, que cada vez iban más rápido. Al salir del colegio pasaron por el departamento del oji-verde y dejaron todas las cosas allí para salir inmediatamente al club como lo hacían siempre que tenían entrenamiento.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Las clases habían sido rápidas para Quatre y Duo, quienes luego de los talleres se dispusieron a irse a su casa, realmente todo eso había sido extremadamente rápido y eso Duo lo agradecía puesto que tenía muchas ganas de dormir muchas horas.

A medio camino rumbo al departamento se cruzaron con Heero y Trowa... siendo como es Duo, no dudó ni un segundo en correr tras el primero seguido de su amigo que parecía recompuesto de la depresión que sufrió durante las primeras horas de la mañana. El trenzado se tiró literalmente sobre la espalda del oji-cobalto haciendo que casi caigan al suelo del impulso; el oji-verde miró un tanto extrañado el comportamiento de ese chico mientras el rubio llegaba detrás bastante agitado.

- ¡No pensaba verte hoy! ¡Que bueno que Zero te quede de paso por la misma calle que el departamento! -exclamó sin soltarlo-

- Duo ¿Puedes bajarte? -preguntó intentando no mirarlo-

- Tiene razón, lo vas a matar de asfixia -bromeó el rubio ya recompuesto de su anterior falta de aire-

- Uhm... -se soltó- ¿Q-man cuanta tarea tenemos hoy? -lo miró-

- Veamos... -miró al suelo- algunos ejercicios de física, un cuestionario de literatura, y la practica para el examen de pasado mañana -levantó la vista-

-¡Perfecto! -sonrió- ¡¡Heero te acompaño!

-Hn... -continuó caminando-

- Oigan y ¿desde cuando se tratan ustedes? -preguntó el oji-verde desentendido-

- Pus... desde ayer -rió- es una complicada historia, te aburrirías -mintió tomando la mano del oji-cobalto-

- Duo tiene facilidad para hacer amistades -secundó el rubio poniendo atención al camino-

- Parece... -murmuró mirando penetrantemente a su amigo y notando cierto 'detalle'-

Quatre y Trowa inmediatamente entablaron una charla muy, al por demás amena, pasando desde distintas ramas del arte hasta el deporte y los números, luego un poco de vida social y al final terminaron por filosofar sobre las conveniencias de la vida. Duo estaba con la mente en blanco y sonriendo, no necesitaba escuchar a su amigo si a fin de cuentas tenía a la persona que amaba al lado suyo y lo que era más divertido ¡¡No se negaba a nada! Así que podía tomarlo de la mano, abrasarlo, o pedirle lo que fuera; mientras que Heero por otro lado necesitaba, rogaba al cielo porque la tierra hiciera desaparecer el ángel que ahora lo tenía de la mano y no lo soltaba, no podía siquiera girar su vista a otro lado que no sea el camino por temor a chocar la mirada de ese chico y quedar de nuevo hechizado... aunque ya lo estaba, el aroma de él era inconfundible, y la suavidad de su mano también ¿Cómo no recordar eso si apenas el día anterior había recorrido todo aquel cuerpo?...

- Heero -habló Trowa por cuarta vez llamando por fin su atención-

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó girando un poco su vista-

- Primero que nada de nuevo te distrajiste, y segundo que quería saber si estarías libre el viernes, me debes una charla -informó en tono semi divertido-

- Entonces no haré planes -volvió su vista al camino mientras sentía que su mano se quedaba sin sangre por la fuerza del agarre- ¿A qué hora? -preguntó intentando ignorar la indirecta-

- luego de la practica -contestó-

- Bien -asintió apretándole la mano al trenzado con mucha fuerza-

- ¡¡YAAA ENTENDÍÍÍ! -exclamó el oji-violeta soltándose y sobándose la mano-

- ¿Qué paso? -preguntó el rubio mirando curioso la mano de su amigo-

- Nada Q-man, nada -se frotó los dedos mirando enojado al culpable- idiota -susurró-

- Posesivo -le devolvió en igual tono-

- Cállate o te delato -amenazó mientras la venita de la sien comenzaba a hincharse-

Quatre sonrió entre divertido y triste mientras prestaba atención al camino y volvía a entablar una charla con Trowa entre tanto Duo se abrazaba al brazo del oji-cobalto para evitar que su mano sufriera las consecuencias de nuevo.

Se sentía extraño, era un fuerte impulso de abrasarlo ahí, sin importar los demás, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo ya que no debía cometer ese tipo de errores... no debía abrasarlo, no en publico, no debía desearlo tenía que distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera Duo mas, aún así, no lo lograba, sentía su aroma y su pecho pegado al brazo y eso le recordaba a la noche anterior; por más que luchó para no hacer tonterías terminó por abrasarlo discretamente por la cintura aminorando el paso para quedar a la par de los demás y que no se notase la acción. El trenzado sonrió ante el pequeño detalle y se sonrojo débilmente, ese tipo de cosas eran las que no se esperaba del chico frió pero, sin embargo, el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho le alegraba, le gustaba saberse de él y de nadie más.

Trowa en uno de sus comentarios giró su vista hacia el rubio y notó otro de los pequeños detalles, Heero abrasando muy, pero muy imperceptiblemente al chico que lo tenía del brazo, las cosas eran más que obvias en especial porque el oji-cobalto no solía ser para nada cariñoso... en cambio parecía que con ese trenzado era otra persona, más callado de lo normal, y bastante dominado. Quizá el capitán de Orange Road era el motivo por el cual no sólo había abandonado el equipo sino también por el cual estaba tan distraído durante las clases... tenía sentido, mucho sentido, no quería competir con la persona de la cual estaba enamorado y no dejaba de pensar en él durante toda la mañana, haciendo que se fuera por las nubes, era una respuesta poco coherente recordando que Heero era bastante antisocial, decía nunca poder amar, y no era homosexual... pero todo podía suceder ¿no?

- Trowa... -susurró el rubio mirándolo preocupado-

- Quatre dime algo... -pidió ahora mirándolo- ¿Ellos dos...?

-... No... -negó con la cabeza mirando al frente- Duo gusta de él, o más -informó en un susurro sólo para que el oji-verde escuchara-

- Entiendo -miró discretamente como el trenzado ahora le decía algo a su amigo al oído-... Es que Heero no suele ser así...

- Ni Duo -secundó- pero ya ves... al parecer la pasan bien. -comentó con un dejo de tristeza-

- ¡¡KYYAA! -exclamó comenzando a correr con su acompañante de la mano, siendo arrastrado- ¡¡QUATRE MIRA! -se detuvo en una galería-

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó el rubio acercándose- Ah valla -sonrió- Esta semana han puesto cachorritos en la vidriera, menos mal, me estaba cansando de ver gatitos siameses. -comentó viendo dentro de la veterinaria-

- Que bonitos -murmuró mirando un gran danés de unas semanas- realmente es una lastima no poder tener uno ¿no?

- Ni lo sueñes ¿Quién lo cuidara? Duo ya viste lo que paso con tu mascota virtual, esa que compraste hace tres meses -recordó un tanto dolido- pobre... no duró ni dos días.

- Era época de exámenes -se excusó encogiéndose de hombros- pero de todos modos no estoy de humor para cuidar nada, ya se me fue la etapa de 'quiero un cachorrito' -bromeó comenzando a reírse-

- No tenía idea de que hubiera una veterinaria por aquí -comentó el oji-verde detrás de los otros-

- Pues ya ves, si la hay, siempre cambian las macotas para mostrar que hay para regalar o vender -relató volviendo a caminar con Heero aún de la mano-

- Valla -se limitó a responder-

- Durante una época veníamos a ayudarlos a cuidarlos, pero luego se nos complico mucho -contó el rubio caminando de nuevo-

Y de nuevo la platica fue amena, solo que ahora el trenzado participaba de ella haciendo chistes y bromas mientras que su amante solo miraba las baldosas pasar sin soltar su mano.

Una vez que llegaron al Deportivo Zero ambos jugadores se fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse y comenzar a entrenar mientras que las visitas tan sólo se sentaban en las gradas observando a su alrededor y charlando sobre diferentes temas en cuanto al deporte, como ambos estaban dentro del basketball no les era difícil compartir opiniones y gustos. Luego de unos minutos Heero y Trowa volvieron a paso seguro portando un uniforme color azul con rayas verdes, el primero picando una pelota tamaño profesional mientras miraba con la vista fría a un jugador en especial, su siempre contrincante... Low.

- ¡¡Low, el partido! -anunció arrojándole la pelota siendo inmediatamente atrapada por el otro-

- Suerte -habló Trowa sentándose en la grada-

- ¿Ya empezaran? ¿No vas a jugar? -interrogó el pelilargo-

- El primer partido de la semana lo inauguran ellos, es como una tradición, Low quiere ser el capitán y desde hace algún tiempo le ah dicho a Heero que si lo vence en algún partido lo reemplazará -relató mirando como se ponían en posición- pero eso no ah sucedido y Heero continua siendo el mejor de nosotros.

- Así que por eso compiten todas las semanas -murmuró el rubio prestando atención al juego-

- Pero Heero continuará ganando -aseguró recargándose en el escalón de arriba-

Nadie dijo nada y el partido iba a ser iniciado con el sonido del silbato cortesía de uno de los jugadores. Heero estaba nervioso, tendría que jugar ese partido con Duo mirándole y eso no le gustaba nada... una cosa era estar en dos equipos distintos y otra era él jugando y el trenzado observándole fijamente, debía concentrarse en Low y ganar a como diera lugar como todas las veces anteriores.

- Normalmente es una diferencia de 8 puntos a favor de Heero -comentó el oji-verde-

- Lo que indica que realmente le falta practica a ese tal Low -aseveró el rubio-

El silbato sonó y Low, quien tenía la pelota, inmediatamente se dirigió a la canasta contraria con la pelota que pronto se escapó de sus manos mientras el oji-cobalto daba su primera canasta de 3 puntos; el juego comenzó bien. Y continuó bastante parejo, casi podría decirse que terminaría en empate, el pelicorto no lograba concentrarse con la mirada de su amante fija en sus jugadas y cada vez que giraba para alcanzar a Low chocaba con los ojos violetas que por segundos le hacían pensar en otras cosas, iba a ser imposible si no lograba distraerse o pensar en el partido; mientras que Low estaba contento, realmente había mejorado su técnica para estar dándole pelea al capitán, definitivamente se estaba luciendo.

Pasaron los primeros minutos, el partido era para el primero que lograra llegar a 20 y ya iban 15 a 16 a favor de Low... algo extraño, porque para estas alturas Heero debería ir a la cabecera. Trowa lo miraba fijamente y notaba la torpeza en sus movimientos ¿nervios quizás?... no solo él lo había notado, sino que Quatre y Duo también.

Heero hizo una canasta de 2 puntos logrando ponerse a la cabecera, ahora debía mantenerse allí hasta poder llegar a 20, no era difícil, ya lo había hecho antes... pero no con todas las miradas sobre él, en especial esa violácea; Low intento encestar una de 3 puntos pero la pelota reboto en el aro dándole la oportunidad perfecta al oji-cobalto para volver a anotar.

El marcador volvió a cambiar, 19 a 16, en la próxima encestada podía definirse todo.

Un descuido del pelicorto y su contrincante hizo una clavada de dos puntos logrando alcanzar los 18 puntos pero sin llegar a la cabecera, entonces Heero suspiro y una vez con el balón se acercó lo suficiente al lado contrario siendo cubierto por Low, mas en el momento de saltar para una canasta de tres puntos hizo un pequeño empujón para atrás dándole otra dirección a la pelota, su rival se sorprendió por el movimiento pero muy tarde ya que la pelota ya había sido lanzada y ahora entraba perfectamente en el aro marcando al ganador.

22 a 18, la peor victoria del oji-cobalto, la mejor derrota de Low.

Heero frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo y comenzó a caminar derecho a los vestidores, necesitaba un poco de soledad lejos de esa mirada, comenzaba a cansarse de ella, nunca en su vida había permitido que Low estuviera tan cerca de ser capitán y, sin embargo, ahora... no podía permitirse esos descuidos, no podía volver a ser tan débil, tenía que ponerse un limite; Por más que Duo le gustara eso no debía ser una debilidad para él. Trowa se levantó junto con los demás para seguir inmediatamente al capitán, primero los nervios no eran normales en él, y segundo necesitaba conseguir algunas respuestas y se las iba a preguntar directamente.

- Heero -llamó Trowa caminando detrás de él-

- Déjame solo, tan solo cinco minutos -le pidió en tono frío y seco-

El oji-verde hizo caso omiso y se quedó en donde estaba, mas el trenzado ignoró rotundamente el tono que había impreso en esas palabras y continuó siguiéndolo a paso tranquilo mientras el rubio lo miraba un tanto asustado.

- Déjame en paz -le pidió molesto sabiendo que lo escucharía-

- No quiero -se encogió de hombros- no te molestaré, si quieres ni hablo.

- ... -apretó sus puños ¿Cómo decirle que no?... tan solo con un 'NO' ¡pero era tan difícil!...- Duo déjame. -repitió sin detener su paso-

- Dije que no, no seas terco, ¿estabas nervioso? -preguntó en tono tranquilo dándole alcance- No deberías estarlo, no tienes porque.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS TRANQUILO! -ordenó levantándolo de la camisa mientras el trenzado lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado-

Giró su vista, no quería volver a ver esos ojos, lo distraían demasiado y no era así como quería ser, no quería ser distraído, no quería ponerse nervioso, quería estar tranquilo y solo como siempre lo estuvo. Soltó al oji-violeta regresando a su caminata en dirección al vestidor, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, despejarse y auto ponerse limites o de lo contrario perdería el control de su vida.

Duo se había quedado más que asustado mirando al suelo, jamás creyó esa reacción, pero, sin embargo, Heero la había tenido y le había hecho tener miedo, esos ojos estaban muy molestos... ahora el también quería estar solo, nuevamente le dolía el pecho y sentía que el amor no servia de nada, pero por otro lado todo lo que había vivido el día anterior le servia de stop para no hacer locuras... aunque eso no evitaba que quisiera llorar. Aspiro hondo para disminuir esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras una mano se poso en su hombro llamando su atención

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: UH! Las cosas dan un vuelco, o Heero se arrepiente y le pide perdón a Duo por su forma de actuar, o se encierra en su mundo y lo intenta olvidar rotundamente para no tener baches en el camino ¿ustedes que piensan que hará?... XDD ya verán en el próximo capitulo!

Dejen reviews, la cosa esta buena no? Nos vemos! 

Ryoko de Leonhart


	6. Chapter 6

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giró su vista, no quería volver a ver esos ojos, lo distraían demasiado y no era así como quería ser, no quería ser distraído, no quería ponerse nervioso, quería estar tranquilo y solo como siempre lo estuvo. Soltó al oji-violeta regresando a su caminata en dirección al vestidor, necesitaba estar solo y pensar, despejarse y auto ponerse limites o de lo contrario perdería el control de su vida.

Duo se había quedado más que asustado mirando al suelo, jamás creyó esa reacción, pero, sin embargo, Heero la había tenido y le había hecho tener miedo, esos ojos estaban muy molestos... ahora el también quería estar solo, nuevamente le dolía el pecho y sentía que el amor no servia de nada, pero por otro lado todo lo que había vivido el día anterior le servia de stop para no hacer locuras... aunque eso no evitaba que quisiera llorar. Aspiró hondo para disminuir esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras una mano se posó en su hombro llamando su atención

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto del día fue bastante tenso ya que apenas y Heero salió de los vestidores venía más frío y seco que antes, por lo que apenas y dijo unas cuantas palabras bastante negativas durante el entrenamiento y una vez que todo finalizó, entonces cada uno se fue, Duo permanecía callado mientras Quatre y Trowa intentaban aligerar el ambiente, mas Heero lo cortaba a cada rato con frases cortantes y secas.

Ambos jugadores de Zero acompañaron a los otros a su departamento ya que les quedaba de paso y luego cada cual se fue a su respectivo 'hogar' sin tocar ningún tema al respecto de aquella tarde.

En casa de Quatre...

- ¿Estas bien Duo? No sueles ser tan callado... -comento preocupado apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo-

- Sí Quatre, solo algo... raro. -terminó en un murmullo- fue extraño que me tratara así, nada mas... creo que necesito dormir.

- Si ve, yo hago las tareas y mañana te las paso -aclaró dándole una palmadita-

- ... -suspiró- no me llames para comer -se fue a su habitación-

Realmente era extraño, ese chico bonito de ojos claros no era así con él y solo porque gano por 4 puntos de diferencia se ponía así de cabroso... era muy complicado entenderle... no quería pelearse con él por una pavada, porque seguramente no fue más que eso, si no había hecho absolutamente nada malo ¿o sí?... Quatre también estaba preocupado, pero no por el capitán de Zero sino por su mejor amigo, no le gustaba verlo deprimido por alguien más pero no podía hacer nada, porque no era su asunto sólo le quedaba consolarlo y darle su apoyo... ¡cuando deseba que Heero desapareciera del mapa!... De ese modo tendría a Duo para el solo, no debería preocuparse por nadie más.

Duo se durmió rápido, algo deprimido pero el sueño le quitaría todo eso de una vez sin que tuviera que pensar más en aquel asunto. Pero desdichadamente la noche no quería aquello, por lo que pasadas algunas horas volvió a despertarse y se encontró con la casa en silencio y penumbras, Quatre dormía profundamente; al mirar el reloj descubrió que eran las 1:18 am y para colmo no tenía sueño por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta para despejarse, aún sentía los efectos de la depresión en él.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Apenas había pisado el departamento se había recargado en la puerta soltando un pesado suspiro, debía admitir que le costaba mantener esa postura fría todo el día y más aún frente a ese chico, pero debía hacerlo si quería tomar las riendas de su vida y no perder la cabeza como en el partido contra Low, debía actuar como si realmente ese niño no existiera, no debía permitir que se intimidara ante aquellas orbes violetas.

Se había preparado algo de tomar y se había dispuesto a hacer las tareas, pensaba terminar algunos proyectos para los talleres antes de que hubieran problemas y de paso concentrarse para no volver a distraerse en clase, ahora le estaban costando bastante los ejercicios por culpa de distraerse dos días seguidos en aquella materia... maldito profesor de contabilidad, explicaba muy rápido para su gusto. Pasó así las siguientes horas hasta que se le hizo muy tarde, las doce y media, ya debería irse a dormir para ir al colegio; por lo que ordenó el living y se cambió de ropas para más tarde disponerse a dormir.

Mas no lo logró, apenas a las una treinta alguien tocó timbre, se levantó sumamente molesto por la interrupción y se puso un pantalón ya que dormía solo en bóxers, dirigiéndose dispuesto a matar al que se le ocurría venir a esas horas, en cambio al abrir la puerta todo el enojo se fue a la basura, había sido una sorpresa muy grande el verle allí de pie y con la mirada bastante dolida, tanto así que apenas y pudo mostrarse tranquilo... aunque en realidad debería haberlo echado de allí y terminar con esa maldita manía de una vez por todas para poder vivir su vida normal.

- Tenemos que hablar -informó en tono serio y mirándolo fijamente-

- ¿Ahora? -preguntó alzando una ceja-

- Si ahora -afirmó haciéndolo a un lado para pasar- No puede ser que me trates mal si yo no tengo la culpa de nada -se volteo enfrentándolo- quiero que te justifiques por lo de esta tarde, por lo de TODA la tarde.

- No tengo nada que alegar, te quiero lejos de mi vida -se cruzó de brazos con la mirada lo más fría posible-

- Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer -apretó sus puños- dame una razón, dime porque, dime que te molesta y lo cambiaré ¡Ayer dijiste que podía quedarme a tu lado!

- Entonces me retracto, te quiero lejos -repitió desviando la vista-

- ¡Por que! -se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura-... dime porque... lo que sea, solo dilo, no importa lo que te moleste yo lo voy a cambiar, déjame estar contigo. -lo abrazó más fuerte hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro-

Se quedó estático, de nuevo le estaba pidiendo eso... de nuevo solo le pedía quedarse con él bajo ninguna condición ¿Acaso no había modo de alejarlo? No quería volver a sentir esos nervios, no quería volver a verse incomodo en sus practicas, quería poder seguir con su vida normal, aquella que tuvo hasta el lunes. Pero ese niño... ese niño solo le complicaba la existencia con su aroma, con sus ojos, con su sonrisa, con sus palabras...

Había caminado tranquilamente hasta que sintió que no aguantaba la angustia que se formaba en su interior, tenía que saber porque lo había tratado de aquel modo, entonces haciendo lo único que le quedaba por hacer fue a la casa de aquel chico de apariencia seria que tanto le cautivaba. Y este ahora le decía que no quería volver a verlo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba?... Quería quedarse a su lado, quería estar con él, haría lo que fuera para poder tenerlo... y cuando decía lo que fuera, iba desde entregar su vida hasta simplemente ser una mascota suya. De repente no aguantó más la angustia y comenzó a llorar ¿Qué más le quedaba? Era su primer amor, no quería perderlo... iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por no perderlo... y luego, unos brazos abrazándolo muy cálidamente le hizo creer que quizás solo había estado de mal humor, que quizás si le permitía estar allí.

- Duo no quiero que estés conmigo -le repitió en un tono más suave abrazándolo- quiero que te olvides de mí.

- No... -negó con la cabeza- no quiero, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo... no importa lo que me pidas quiero quedarme contigo.

Y de nuevo se lo pedía, no entendía porque lo hacía, simplemente no había motivo... y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando únicamente porque le había pedido alejarse ¿es que realmente se había enamorado? ¿Tan importante era para ese chiquillo?... y quizá lo peor ¿le correspondía? ¿Por qué se sentía así con él?...

- Deja de llorar -le pidió apartándolo para limpiarle las lágrimas- No me gusta que lo hagas.

- Entonces dime porque... porque eres así, que hago mal -se aferró a su pecho- dime que tengo que hacer para quedarme a tu lado...

- ... -negó y le dio un beso en los labios- no me gusta que estés conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó aún cerca de los labios del otro-

- Por que me distraes, no estoy cómodo -respondió terminando de alejarse y separándose- No pierdas tu tiempo, regresa a tu casa.

- Pero... -lo miró dolido y frunció el entrecejo- no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que te retractas de lo de recién ¡dame una oportunidad! ¿Por qué no te dejas conquistar siquiera?

- ¿¡Por que no entiendes? ¡¡Nunca voy a querer a alguien! ¡¡Y contigo sólo estoy incomodo! -abrió la puerta-

- ... -frunció más el ceño y se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla de un golpe- ¿Por qué estas incomodo?

- No me exasperes -ordenó en tono frío y con los ojos cerrados-

- Heero eres un cobarde, orgulloso, ciego -se quejó- quizás lo que tu sientas no sea incomodidad sino solo orgullo, quizás después de todo si me correspondas... pero no lo quieres aceptar, sigues diciendo que no puedes querer a la gente ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tienes corazón y mente, eres como cualquier otro... no te entiendo -concluyó en voz baja- y si quieres que desaparezca de tu vida me desapareceré ¡¡pero jamás me busques ni siquiera para verme, porque en cuanto salga por esta puerta dejaré de decirte que te quiero! -soltó las últimas lágrimas- no voy a estar tras alguien como tu siempre.

Duo se quedó unos instantes más inmóvil, dándole unos minutos para pensar, y cuando creyó que ya había pasado suficiente tomo la iniciativa y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, le dolía, pero si realmente no quería verlo no lo vería mas, desde ese momento serian completos rivales... que lástima, le había entregado su primera vez a alguien que terminó por defraudarlo, que iluso era.

Heero solo quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, las palabras que había dicho ese niño de ojos violetas chocaban contra su cabeza una y otra vez... como queriendo creerlas, pero simplemente no podía, no podía creer lo que ese chico le decía a pesar de que su corazón le decía que tenía la razón... lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de la amargura que le daba pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver, que jamás le vería esos ojos, o tocaría ese cabello... o vería esa sonría... o sentiría aquel aroma, o aquel sabor dulzón que poseían sus labios. De repente la puerta abriéndose seguida de un pesado suspiro y ese chico que lo hechizaba saliendo de su departamento, todo en cámara lenta, como mostrándole que aún estaba a tiempo...

... ¿Realmente estaría listo para detenerlo?...

... ¿Realmente podría amar?...

... ¿Realmente podría aceptarlo?...

... ¿Podría vivir sin ese chico ahora que sabía que existía?...

No, ya no podría sabiendo que había alguien que le hacia sentir todo eso, ya no podría estar tranquilo, existiese o no en su vida continuaría distraído, continuaría pensando en él como hasta ahora... ¿Esto era realmente amor?...

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mas, la puerta del departamento se cerró haciéndolo caer en la realidad, la fría realidad, y de repente un sobresalto, un susto, un mal presentimiento. Salió del departamento sin importar las condiciones y logró verlo comenzando a bajar las escaleras, no lo dudó dos veces... aquel mal presentimiento le daba miedo, mucho miedo; corrió hasta tomarlo de la mano y lo detuvo volteándolo para más tarde besarlo con necesidad y reflejando aquel temor, lo abrazó por la cintura para evitar que cualquier movimiento lo separase de aquel cuerpo y continuó saboreando aquella boca cuyo sabor era único, completamente único y excitante.

- Quédate, esta noche, conmigo -le pidió una vez que se separaron-

El trenzado aún estaba en las nubes, de repente así de la nada lo detenía y lo besaba, era como... era como un 'perdón' silencioso que le pedía, y ahora esto, que se quedara con él... ¿realmente le dejaría estar a su lado el resto de su vida?... Sonrió abiertamente abrazándolo por el cuello con fuerza, corroborando que esta vez no era su imaginación, y ciertamente no lo era porque el oji-cobalto lo abrazó igual de fuerte por la cintura aún con ese susto en el pecho.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, no hubieron pretextos ni reproches, solo silencio, durmieron abrasados cada uno relajado en su mundo, con la mente en blanco y cada uno sintiendo el aroma particular del otro, sin que el frío de la época llegara hasta ellos, sin que nada les molestase; Duo acurrucado en el pecho del otro, escuchando los suaves y pausados latidos de su corazón y relajándose como cual bebé con su madre, mientras este otro sólo disfrutaba de la sensación que le proporcionaba tener una vez más aquel frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron en silencio y salieron rumbo al departamento del trenzado ya que éste debía ir al colegio y tenía sus cosas allá, mientras que su rubio amigo moría de la angustia al no encontrarlo en casa a tempranas horas.

- ¡Q-man! ¿Estás despierto? -llamó entrando por la puerta seguido de Heero-

- ¡¡Duo! -exclamó saliendo de la cocina dejando todo un desastre- ¡¿¿¡DONDE ESTABAS HOMRBE! ¡¡CASI ME MUERO DE UN SUSTO AL NO ENCONTRARTE EN TU HABITACIÓN Y YO SÉ QUE NO MADRUGÁS!

- Jeje, perdóname -se encogió de hombros y rascándose la cabeza- Es una tremenda historia, luego te explico, venia por las cosas para el colegio.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿O ya comiste? -preguntó mirando a su acompañante- Buenos días -asintió suavemente-

- Ya desayune Quatre -ordenando los libros- ¡... uta! No hice las tareas -se quejó- Bueno, no importa... ¿Oye ya terminaste de ordenar? Así nos vamos al cole.

- Si, espérame -se volvió a la cocina- ¿Y a que hora saliste de casa? Ni te sentí, y eso que sueles ser despelotado. -comentó terminando de ordenar las tasas-

- ¿De acá? Como a las una y veinte... -respondió cerrando la mochila- No me escuchaste porque estabas RE dormido Q-man... además, procuré no hacer ruido. -se volteó- Heero ¿No se te hace tarde?

- No -respondió recargado en la pared y mirando a la nada-

- Vamos nos -salió de la cocina- ¿Ya ordenaste tus cuadernos?

- Sip -asintió el trenzado encaminándose a la puerta-

Salieron del departamento sin ningún problema y el oji-cobalto los acompañó hasta el colegio en silencio, por algún motivo no tenía deseos de separarse... tenía un mal presentimiento, muy malo, que le alteraba los sentidos poniéndolo alerta de todo. Pero salvo eso, estaba tranquilo... tenía la mente bastante calma y hasta se podía decir que sonreiría de no ser porque no se lo tenía permitido. Duo estaba contento, en toda la noche se había despertado una sola vez y cuando lo hizo estaba al lado de la persona que más quería, siendo abrazado... era muy dulce despertarse así, entre tanto el rubio comenzaba a ponerse un tanto celoso de la situación, ese chico de mirada fría parecía corresponderle al trenzado y en cierto modo le molestaba ya que implicaba que debía olvidarse por completo de lo que sentía, después estaba el hecho de que los boletos que le envió su padre aún no llegaban y cuando lo hicieran debían viajar para intentar explicarle la razón por la cual no se casaba.

Luego de que ambos amigos entraron en el colegio Heero se fue directo al suyo, por suerte ese día entraban media hora tarde puesto que los talleres duraban una hora más, así que llegaría a horario... a dos cuadras se cruzó con Trowa, quien por suerte no hizo ninguna pregunta con respecto a la dirección de la cual venia, que era la contraria a su departamento. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta el colegio y las clases comenzaron normalmente.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Era el primer descanso, por fin le contaría a Quatre lo que sucedió anoche, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien o de lo contrario se moriría de angustia, estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo algo confundido y no sabía exactamente que hacer; se sentaron en la cafetería mientras tomaban un jugo cada uno, era el primer descaso y el más largo del día debido a que la mayoría estaba dormido.

- Bueno entonces... salí de casa a la noche y me fui a caminar -comenzó el trenzado dándole un sorbo a su jugo de pomelo- y a mitad del camino se me ocurrió aclarar las cosas con él así que me fui a su departamento... me dijo que me fuera porque no podía querer a nadie, yo creo que cualquiera puede sentir algo por otra persona. -miro a su amigo que lo observaba atentamente- le pregunte porque, y que si había algo que le molestaba de mí me lo dijera... pero el simplemente insistió con que no quería que estuviera a su lado.

-¿Y no te dio una razón? Tiene que tenerla, no puede no querer porque si, debe haber algo que le haga sentirse de ese modo -aclaró irguiéndose-

- Dice que esta incomodo, que no puede ser él... y, aún así, me besó, eso es lo que no entiendo. -volvió su vista al vaso- me pidió que me fuera pero no me fui y le pregunté porque, por qué estaba incomodo, que le hacía ponerlo así... y termine diciéndole que si salía de ahí nunca más nos volveríamos a cursar porque no iba a seguir esperándolo.

- Cierto, tu no puedes vivir al pendiente de una sola persona, puedes encontrar alguien mejor que un patán como ese -aseguró dándole un trago a su jugo de naranja-

- Cuándo salí del departamento, porque el no había dicho absolutamente nada... antes de que pudiera bajar las escaleras él ya me había detenido y me besó, no sé como tomar eso... aunque después me pidió que me quedara con él por esa noche, fue extraño ¿No te parece?... -miró a su amigo tomando de su jugo-

- Quizá por fin pudo ver que eres muy valioso y que realmente te quiere lo suficiente como para no dejarte ir -opinó tranquilamente- quizás tus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, ¿No te dijo nada más?

- No, después nos fuimos a dormir -se sonrojó suavemente- por eso no estaba en casa esta mañana...

- Entiendo -sonrió- pues disfrútalo, quizás realmente sea el comienzo de algo lindo entre ustedes -borró su sonrisa unos instantes mirando seriamente a su amigo-

- ¿pasa algo? -preguntó al ver su rostro-

- Si, verás... -bajó la vista sonrojándose- es que últimamente... no puedo verte como un amigo... me acuerdo de cuando éramos chicos... y es como si de repente me diera cuenta que te quiero de un modo especial. -se sonrojó un poco más-

- Quatre... -susurró poniéndose serio y luego sonrió dulcemente estirando su mano para levantarle el rostro- oye amigo, no sé si estarás en un error... pero probablemente lo estés confundiendo, quizás tus celos sean porque no estas acostumbrado a que esté en estas situaciones

- No Duo yo sé bien que te...

- Shh... yo no te estoy cuestionando lo que pienses o sientas, simplemente te estoy dando mi opinión -retiró su mano del mentón del albino- no me gustaría que te dieras cuenta de eso ahora... no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, eres mi amigo, el mejor que tengo, y quiero que sigamos como hasta ahora.

- ... lo sé -bajó la vista de nuevo- pero es inevitable...

- ¡Vamos Q-man! No te deprimas -sonrió alegremente- no pienses en eso, y menos si te lastima, sientas lo que sientas por mí puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, yo seguiré siendo tu amigo.

- Gracias -sonrió amargamente- eres un buen amigo... a pesar de todo te aguantas todos mis problemas.

- Eso porque tu te aguantas todos los míos -le dio un coscorrón- vamos, vamos, sonríe ¡arriba el animo!

El rubio sonrió ante la alegría del trenzado y levantó la vista mas despreocupado, quizás Duo tenía razón y solo estaba confundiendo las cosas... por otra parte el oji-violeta no podía negar que no se esperaba esa noticia, pero técnicamente lo que había dicho era cierto... no quería verlo sufrir por su culpa y, además, sintieran lo que sintieran seguirían siendo amigos.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Trowa estaba serio, más de lo normal quizás, pero no decía nada al respecto de nada... tan solo ignorando el hecho de que su amigo frío estaba más ido que de costumbre, hasta que de repente no aguantó más su intriga, le era demasiado complicado esconder esa chispa de curiosidad por saber quien había logrado conquistarlo, así que sin mas preámbulos preguntó.

- Heero el otro día no me respondiste ¿De quien estas enamorado? -inquirió mirándolo fijamente-

- ... -regresó a la tierra tras la pregunta de su amigo, pero no se movió- Aún no estoy seguro de eso.

- Ya veo -se limitó a decir- Hoy también estas distraído.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento -contestó levantando la vista al techo-

- ¿Crees que suceda algo malo? ¿A quien? -frunció el entrecejo-

- No lo sé... pero no estoy tranquilo -suspiró- locuras mías, seguramente.

- Con lo raro que has estado no me extrañaría que ahora fueras empático -comentó burlón-

- A mí tampoco -murmuró aún más ido-

Continuaron las clases normalmente, y ahora Heero realmente estaba inquieto, sentía que algo iba a suceder y no podía concentrarse en nada con esa opresión en el pecho, intento toda la mañana pensar en otra cosa pero no lo logró. Trowa lo había estado observando y también lo notó extraño, comenzó a preocuparse, quizás su amigo tenía una premención de algo y si eso era correcto debía estar alerta para ayudar a quien fuera que estuviera en aquel aprieto.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Habían terminado con su horario y el último profesor se quedó hablando con Quatre sobre su último examen, el cual lo tenía sorprendido porque había sacado una nota perfecta, por lo que Duo guardó sus cosas en silencio y salió del salón para comenzar con su regreso a casa a paso lento pensando en como haría para poder conquistar el corazón de aquel jugador tan frío... realmente era muy orgulloso, se preguntaba si en realidad lo había hecho reaccionar con las palabras de la madrugada, ojalá que así fuera, porque entonces significaría que le importaba; no quería ilusionarse de nuevo, era muy iluso.

Quatre terminó de guardar sus cosas rápidamente y maldijo a su amigo por no esperarlo, así que salió a toda carrera escaleras abajo para alcanzar al trenzado el cual iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos y ya saliendo del colegio; cuando el rubio alcanzó a verlo continuó corriendo hacia él para alcanzarlo, pero vio que su amigo iba a cruzar la calle y estaba completamente distraído, luego miró hacia delante y vio el auto, el auto deportivo verde... iba directo a...

- ¡¡¡DUOO! -gritó intentando hacerlo reaccionar-

Pero el oji-violeta iba demasiado concentrado en Heero y las mil formas de conquistarlo que conocía, no escucho absolutamente nada, el rubio ante el inminente accidente continuó corriendo hasta casi poder detenerlo.

- ¡¡¡DUO EL AUTO! -le gritó de nuevo rogando porque se diera cuenta-

Y demasiado tarde, el trenzado le escuchó y volteó a verlo pero lo único que pudo observar fue el deportivo verde acercándose a toda velocidad, mil ideas cruzaron su cabeza, pero principalmente dos: Heero y Quatre. Segundos después solo oscuridad mientras su mejor amigo miraba aterrado como el vehículo no lograba frenar a tiempo e impactaba contra el capitán de Orange Road.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Habían logrado salir antes del colegio, el profesor de uno de los talleres había faltado y ahora se dirigían a sus departamentos a paso tranquilo, cuando de repente el corazón del oji-cobalto dio un fuerte sobresalto haciéndole detenerse en seco y que una sola cosa pasara por su cabeza, extrañamente, de un modo muy vació y amargo entre tanto el oji-verde lo miraba extrañado.

-... Duo... -murmuró mirando a la nada del final de la calle-

Trowa frunció el ceño tras escucharlo ¿Pensando en ese niño?... pero no se pudo cuestionar nada más, porque así de la nada Heero se hecho a correr, algo dentro de si le decía que tenía que verlo, tenía que verlo JUSTO AHORA, y no pensaba cuestionarse solo iba a verlo, solo necesitaba verlo, el dolor en su pecho era continuamente más agudo. Su amigo no lo dudó y lo siguió de cerca, ambos corriendo y enseguida distinguió la dirección; iban hasta Orange Road, el colegio donde asistía ese joven de cabello largo que estuvo con ellos el día anterior.

Al final de unas calles, un tumulto de alumnos y un auto frenado en mala posición... el corazón de Heero comenzó a latir más fuerte y se detuvo en seco rogando porque no era lo que creía, luego la intriga lo carcomió, no podía ser, su mal presentimiento no podría ser ¡¡¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA!... Se abrió paso por entre los alumnos y entonces el oji-cobalto quedó petrificado, en completo silencio mirando la escena.

... Imposible...

... Simplemente no podía...

... su Duo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: o.o a que las deje condicionadas no? U amenazas, insultos, sadomasoquismos, denuncias... todas serán atendidas en los reviews.

¿Qué pasara con Duo ahora que sufrió este accidente? ¿Qué pasara con Heero? ¿Se decidirá al final por aceptar lo que siente? ¿Aceptara tener como pareja al trenzado? ¿Duo morirá por el golpe? ¿Quedara en coma? ¿Perderá la memoria? TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE BASKETBALL! LA HISTORIA QUE TE ATRAPA CAPÍTULO A CAPÍTULO!

XDD me sonó a re televisión! Jajajajajaj!

Bueno dejen reviews, chicas y chicos, espero les halla gustado... ya saben recibo amenazas de muerte, de rapto, de lo que venga! XDDDD

Ryoko de Leonhart


	7. Chapter 7

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al final de unas calles, un tumulto de alumnos y un auto frenado en mala posición... el corazón de Heero comenzó a latir más fuerte y se detuvo en seco rogando porque no era lo que creía, luego la intriga lo carcomió, no podía ser, su mal presentimiento no podría ser ¡¡¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PODIA!... Se abrió paso por entre los alumnos y entonces el oji-cobalto quedó petrificado, en completo silencio mirando la escena.

... Imposible...

... Simplemente no podía...

... su Duo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió como ese 'algo' dentro de él se rompía al ver la escena, prácticamente intentando no creerla, mas, sin embargo, no podía ser su imaginación... y aún que lo fuera el temor y las lágrimas salieron a flote de todos modos mientras tomaba la iniciativa y terminaba de salir del tumulto acercándose a Quatre y a Duo junto con las sirenas pertenecientes a las patrullas y la ambulancia que se dejaban oír a lo lejos.

Y ahora allí, en el pasillo de aquel hospital, esperando a que el medico llegara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, eso es lo que esperaba aún recargado en la pared con la mirada fija en el suelo y los ojos vidriosos, no lo podía evitar, le dolía... cuanto dolía... no quería perderlo ahora que por fin había comprendido sus sentimientos, ahora que más quería estar con él, ahora que más ansiaba tenerlo entre sus brazos... ahora que podía decirle abiertamente que lo quería para el solo.

Trowa lo miraba desde lejos, terminando de comprender al fin toda la situación y pudiéndose imaginar como se sentía... entre tanto consolaba a Quatre que lloraba abiertamente y sin consuelo, podía escuchar como el pequeño rubio se echaba la culpa de todo y preguntaba una y otra vez en que rayos estaba pensando su amigo para ir tan distraído, pero nadie tenía la respuesta excepto el mismo Duo, y éste estaba ahora con los médicos inconsciente. Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada y apenas comprendía la situación de ellos... no tenía el mismo apego por ese chico, apenas y lo conocía, pero podía darse una idea del dolor que sentían aquellos otros que estaban en aquel pasillo, aquel dolor y temor por perder a alguien tan importante para ellos.

Al fin uno de los médicos salió de la sala, pero Heero no se movió de su posición y solo el rubio y el oji-verde le miraron expectantes.

- ¿Alguno es un pariente? -preguntó con el rostro serio-

- No, Duo... tiene a sus tutores en otro país -informó el rubio secándose las lagrimas- yo soy su compañero de departamento, y... el chico recargado en la pared es su novio. -dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras Heero levantaba la vista confundido-

- Bien, entonces su nombre es Duo... -lo escribió en una planilla- el chico tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguramente por el momento en que cayó al suelo, y sangra bastante... estamos intentando detener la hemorragia para cerrarle la herida, el resto de sus órganos y huesos están bien, pero no podemos asegurar nada ya que como saben la cabeza es una parte muy delicada del cuerpo. -hizo una pausa mirando a los presentes- Por otra parte... necesitamos un donador de sangre, alguien que tenga tipo B... si alguno de ustedes esta en condiciones y porta esa sangre entonces síganme.

- Yo no tengo la de Duo -masculló mirando al suelo el oji-azul-

- Yo tampoco. -respondió Trowa- ¿Y tu Heero? -giró a verlo y éste ya se había enderezado y comenzaba a alejarse con el médico- Bueno ni espero nuestra respuesta.

En estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer, la única cosa que podía hacer y con la cual ser útil para ayudarlo, ¿sería cosa del destino? ¿O se debía a simple casualidad?... siempre odió su tipo de sangre porque ninguna era compatible con ella, pero ahora podía agradecerlo. Las personas con tipo Universal podían donar pero nadie excepto de su mismo tipo les podía donar a ellos... era una incomodidad, y siempre la odio por eso, lo cuidaban demasiado para no tener ningún tipo de accidente y no arriesgarse a no encontrar donador... pero ahora ésta era la única manera de salvar a la única persona la cual le había hecho sentir algo importante en su corazón. No lo iba a perder así tuviera que dar su vida, no lo iba a perder ni ahora ni nunca, aún tenían muchos sueños que cumplir juntos, aún quería probar una vez más esos labios, quería volverlo a poseer como aquella noche, quería volverlo a abrazar y ver sus ojos, su sonrisa.

Pasó una hora, de nuevo en la misma posición la cual habían estado anterior a que llegara el médico, Heero apoyado contra la pared y los otros dos sentados, aunque ahora también estaba el entrenador de Orange Road preocupado por su mejor jugador y un tal Solo, el que marcó al oji-cobalto en el partido amistoso. La última noticia la había traído el chico frío, luego de volver de la sala de donación, diciendo que la hemorragia había parado un poco pero estaban revisando nuevamente que todo estuviera en orden para pasarlo a una habitación. Y de nuevo el doctor anterior se acercó a ellos con el semblante apacible y la libretita en la mano.

- Bueno chicos, el joven Duo fue pasado a la habitación 148, la hemorragia se detuvo y le tuvimos que hacer trasfusión porque había perdido mucha sangre, pero ya esta mejor y le cerramos la herida junto con una gasa, ahora hay que esperar a que despierte para ver si no sufrió efectos colaterales. -informó- Es posible que este mareado, e incluso tenga amnesia temporal o permanente... pero eso lo sabremos en cuanto despierte y le hagamos las pruebas.

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? -preguntó Solo-

- De a uno chicos, para mantener la habitación tranquila y sin barullo -condicionó luego de un suspiro- y tienen unas horas, antes de que el tiempo de visita termine, nos vemos, cualquier cosa me avisan -saludó y se retiró-

- Pasa tu primero Heero -sugirió el rubio haciendo que las miradas se posaran en él-

- ... -lo miró fijamente unos instantes, quería pasar pero algo dentro de él le decía que aún no estaba listo... no podía verlo allí-... No -se volvió a recargar en la pared esta vez con los ojos cerrados-

- Entonces iré yo -comentó Solo poniéndose de pie- si no les molesta, claro.

- Esta bien, -asintió el rubio-

Y de nuevo silencio, así pasaron las siguientes horas, en completo silencio, hasta que Quatre, el entrador y Trowa se pusieron a conversar para arreglar los horarios y las tareas junto con la justificación. El chico rubio iría a clases para luego poder darle las tareas al trenzado, entre tanto los entrenamientos seguirían su curso con el subcapitan, todo había quedado arreglado hasta que la hora de visitas terminó y entonces Solo y el entrenador (ahora sabían que se llama Christian) se fueron a sus casas mientras los restantes arreglaban las visitas; Heero se quedaría los lunes, miércoles y sábados, el rubio los reemplazaría los demás junto con los días que tuviera entrenamiento extra y Trowa estaría de compañía por si a alguno se le ofrecía algo teniendo algunos problemas con sus talleres nocturnos, una vez establecido el orden cada cual se fue a su departamento exceptuando el oji-cobalto que solo fue a dar una vuelta para intentar despejarse y concientizarse de que todo iba a estar bien.

----------------------

Al día siguiente cada uno siguió la rutina, pero Heero tan solo despertó una hora antes del horario de visitas y salió directo al hospital, no tenía deseos de ir a clase y ya luego le pediría las tareas a Trowa, no podía concentrarse en nada, absolutamente en nada... ni siquiera en el sonido del vacío, nada... tenía que verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, tenía que verlo, necesitaba verlo. Con esa idea en la cabeza simplemente se quedó toda la mañana en aquella habitación, solo rogando porque Duo despertara bien, solo rogando por volver a verle sonreír y sentir esa magia al verlo a los ojos.

Había pasado una semana... una semana y el trenzado aún no despertaba, hoy le quitarían las vendas y los puntos de la cabeza para dejarlo internado ya que estaba inconsciente, una tortura, aún no despertaba y comenzaba a exasperarse y a tener una angustia continua, esos días había concurrido a clase y hecho su mayor esfuerzo por prestar atención, lográndolo a medias, pero comenzaba a deprimirse... a sentir como lentamente se hundía en un mundo de oscuridad donde tenía por único dios a aquel chico de cabello largo que permanecía con sus hermosos ojos cerrados y hasta que no los abriera su sol no iba a aparecer y su mundo no se iba a entibiar; Para desquitarse de su furia, de su impotencia, tan solo agarraba el balón todos los martes y se disponía a jugar contra Low logrando hacer de 8 a 10 puntos de diferencia, simplemente estaba molesto, enojado, no había nada a su alcance para hacer despertar a ese ángel mágico y eso lo enfurecía aún más con el correr de los días junto con su angustia por no escucharlo hablar o verlo sonreír... sabía que era obvia su intranquilidad, pero poco le importaba, sólo quería tener a Duo.

Lunes, ya iban dos semanas desde que conocía la existencia de ese ángel, estaba sentado en el patio mirando al cielo y por primera vez en muchos días un poco tranquilo. Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le dio importancia... realmente no le importaba siempre y cuando no le molestase.

- Dejaste el equipo -comentó su acompañante-

Entonces Heero se volteo hasta poder verlo, Wufei Chang según tenía entendido... era el capitán del club de Kung Fu además de otros, se habían conocido cuando ambos practicaban defensa personal y Tae Kwondo. (o como se escriba...xD).

- Me pelee con Traize -informó volviendo su vista al cielo-

- También me enteré -afirmó mirando a la nada- se rumorea que es por el capitán del Orange Road.

- ... ¿perdón? -se volteó completamente interesado y lo miró de frente con el ceño fruncido-

- Dicen que andas con él -le regresó la mirada relajado-

- ... -parpadeó un tanto confundido- ¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?

- Lo rumorea todo el colegio, te vieron en el accidente de la semana pasada, y dijeron que estabas devastado ¿cómo esta el chico? -comentó sin intimidarse-

El oji-cobalto quedó en silencio, ido... era cierto, ese día había estado demasiado mal y no pudo ocultarlo... todos pudieron ver cuanto le afecto aquel accidente, todos... y ahora estaban creando rumores que no eran ciertos, el había abandonado el club de Basketball porque se había peleado con Traize, no porque Duo era el capitán del equipo contrario, ¿o no?... Ahora comenzaba a dudarlo, quizás después de todo era cierto... no quería competir con Duo, y si lo hacía no podría dar su máximo esfuerzo porque el solo hecho de que el que lo viera jugar lo ponía nervioso, quizás inconscientemente también había sido un motivo para abandonar el equipo.

- ¿Cómo está ese chico? -repitió ahora mirándolo fijamente-

- ¿Quién? -preguntó regresando a la realidad y mirándolo-

- No sé su nombre, el capitán de Orange Road. -contestó-

- ... -bajó la vista y se recargó en el árbol- Físicamente bien, pero aún no despierta.

- Probablemente quede amnésico -comentó volviendo su vista al frente-

- No importa... mientras sea él -habló inconscientemente-

- Entonces es cierto, ustedes dos son pareja -afirmó mirándolo de reojo-

- No -respondió nuevamente dándose cuenta que no estaba solo-

- Entonces te gusta, no tienes que mentir ni sentirte mal al afirmarlo, yo al menos no discrimino -se volteó para mirarlo de frente- Por los rumores realmente te afectó el que halla sufrido ese accidente, hasta faltaste al día siguiente.

- ¿eres homosexual solo porque te guste una sola persona de tu mismo sexo? -preguntó tragando saliva-

- Si -sonrió al ver su inquietud- pero si realmente te gusta no tienes que dejarlo pasar... seas o no homosexual, sea hombre o mujer, si esa persona muriera entonces tú lo sentirías, la prueba está en como te sientes ahora.

- Entiendo -contestó ido-

- ¿Acaso aún no lo aceptas? -

- ... -unos instantes de silencio- Sé que estoy enamorado -afirmó- pero... es extraño.

- A mí también me costó asumirlo -lo observó relajadamente- pero si lo dejas pasar probablemente nunca más tengas una oportunidad así.

- Lo sé -levantó la vista- por eso mismo quiero que despierte.

De repente la charla se volvió muy amena, nunca había hablado de aquel modo con alguien ni siquiera con Trowa, pero Wufei se abría completamente a las opiniones y eso lo hacia sentirse tranquilo con su presencia, realmente era un chico muy noble y honesto.

El resto de aquel día fue el mejor de toda la ultima semana e incluso del último mes, habían entablado una muy buena relación con Wufei a tal punto de pasar todo el día juntos, ambos eran callados así que no se molestaban en lo absoluto y cuando hablaban lo hacían para compartir opiniones realmente importantes, por lo que podían estarse el uno al lado del otro sin inmutarse, siempre tranquilos. Por la tarde incluso lo acompaño a ver al trenzado y conversaron de diferentes temas muy sutilmente, solo hasta donde cada uno quería contar, de aquel modo Heero se entero que al de aspecto oriental le gustaba nada mas ni nada menos que Traize... fue una sorpresa, en especial porque nunca se imaginó que a alguien le pudiese gustar ese tipo.

--------------------------------ORBW ORBW --------------------------------

Quatre había llegado junto con Trowa de dar una vuelta, últimamente sentía que ese chico relajado le llamaba mucho la atención y hasta le parecía muy bueno. Se detuvieron al ver que el oji-cobalto charlaba al parecer amenamente con un morocho de ojos negros que Trowa inmediatamente identifico como el capitán de artes marciales, decidieron no interrumpir, a pesar de que al rubio le molestaba un poco ese hecho quizás era mejor que el joven capitán de Zero hiciera algunas amistades.

Aprovecharon para salir a tomar algo, juntos, ya que el oji-verde invitó y al parecer aún tenían muchas cosas de las cuales charlar. Se sentaron cerca de la vidriera de un bar cercano al hospital y el rubio pidió un té mientras que su acompañante un café cortado.

- ¿Qué piensas de Heero y su relación con Duo? -preguntó el oji-verde-

- Nada -se encogió de hombros- Duo lo ama, lo quiere demasiado, es su primer amor... y creo que Heero lo está lastimando mucho, no sé que pensar en concreto, tengo miedo de que cuando despierte Heero lo trate mal, pero por otro lado tengo la esperanza de que este infortunio le sirva para reflexionar.

- Heero no es de herir a las personas porque si... es solo un chico con mucha soledad. -acotó revolviendo su cortado- además es la primera vez que se preocupa por alguien de esta forma.

- Espero que realmente sepa como tratarlo -dio un sorbo a su té- no quiero ver sufrir a mi amigo.

- Lo quieres mucho -afirmó-

- Si -asintió sonriendo- es la mejor persona que eh conocido a lo largo de mi corta vida, no sé que haría sin él.

- ¿Él te gusta? -preguntó seriamente-

- ... -suspiró dejando la tasa en la mesa- Actualmente no lo sé, esta última semana las cosas han cambiado mucho, hace unos días hubiera jurado que estaba completamente enamorado de él pero... Duo dice que es solo por la convivencia que tenemos, falta de costumbre a verlo enamorado de alguien... y comienzo a pensar que está en lo correcto.

- Si es normal que dos amigos muy apegados sientan celos por alguien nuevo que entre a su vida -dio otro sorbo a su café-

- Cierto -se sonrojó suavemente-

Unos minutos de silencio transcurrieron mientras Quatre intentaba comprender que era aquello tan extraño que afloraba lentamente en su interior, en esa última semana muchas cosas habían cambiado y estaba preocupado por Duo pero había como una inquietud diferente que sólo sentía cuando estaba en compañía de ese joven morocho de ojos verdes y esa era la cual aún no lograba descifrar a la perfección. Trowa ya lo sabía, le gustaba la compañía del rubio y quizás hasta el mismo Quatre le gustaba, pero no estaba seguro, aunque no se forzaría a saberlo tampoco... cuando lo sintiera lo sentiría y listo.

De repente el teléfono del joven de ojos aqua comenzó a sonar y este lo atendió casi inmediatamente siendo observado tranquilamente por el de cabellos castaños.

- Buenas tardes. -saludó con su usual tono de voz-

- Hijo ¿Aún no se recupera tu amigo?... Necesito que vengas aquí.

- Papá... No Duo aún no se ah recuperado, me gustaría quedarme unos días más. -comentó en tono amargo-

**_- Quatre no puedo detener tu compromiso, tienes que conocer a la novia o de lo contrario te casaras sin conocerla siquiera. -advirtió en tono preocupado_**-

- Lo siento papá, ya te dije mi decisión al respecto, además no puedo dejar a Duo aquí, no tendrá quien le pase las tareas cuando se mejore. -se excusó-

- Entonces viajaremos nosotros para allá, realmente es importante... es una desgracia que justo tu amigo halla tenido ese accidente pero nada podemos hacer no puedes detener tu vida por ello. -el rubio se puso pálido-

- No, papá, por favor retrasa eso un poco más -pidió alterándose- te prometo que viajaré pero por favor dame tiempo.

- Lo lamento Quatre... espero algún día me perdones, pero es por el bien de todos nosotros. -cortó la comunicación-

El rubio se quedó quieto, pálido y mirando a la nada, su padre viajaría tan solo para presentarle a su futura esposa, seria en vano, no se iba a casar... no se casaría así tenga que dejar su apellido, no quería casarse, aún era joven, aún quería experimentar muchas cosas, debía decirle a su padre su condición sexual pero... por mas que se lo dijera las cosas no cambiarían, le obligaría a casarse de todos modos. No había salida, diablos su cabeza era un embrollo y no se le ocurría nada para zafar de esta. Trowa miró preocupado como se acompañante cerraba los ojos con pesar y apretaba los puños impotentemente, su preocupación creció más aún... ¿Qué sería esa llamada?

- Quatre ¿estas bien? -preguntó dejando la tasa en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente-

- No... -respondió suspirando- mi padre me quiere comprometer pero yo no quiero casarme aún... y no se me ocurre nada para salir de todo esto, tenía la excusa de que como Duo estaba mal no podía viajar, pero ahora él vendrá... y por más que yo le explique que no me gustan las mujeres él me obligara a casarme. -explicó un tanto sonrojado-

- Tienes un problema grande -aseveró recargándose en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Crees que te obligue de todos modos?

- Si, lo conozco, es capas de cualquier cosa por la familia -tomo de su té relajándose-

- Creo que se me ocurre algo -tomó su tasa- tendrás que cooperar.

- Lo que sea con tal que pueda elegir mi futuro. -aseguró mirándolo de frente-

- Te harás pasar por mi pareja, y convenceré a tu padre de que no te comprometa. -explicó dándole un sorbo a su café-

Y Quatre se petrificó ¿novios? ¿Él siendo novio de Trowa? ¿Para salir del compromiso con su padre? ¿Le estaba ofreciendo noviazgo solo para sacarlo de un problema?... ¿qué hacer?... ¿Qué hacer?...

Trowa parecía muy conforme con el plan, principalmente porque el chico rubio ya le gustaba y haciéndose pasar por novios lo podría tenerlo más cerca que los últimos días, lo cual lo tentaba bastante, solo faltaba que aceptara... y como dijo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de elegir su futuro, estaba más que seguro que lo haría, aprovecharía el tiempo que tuviera que fingir para ganarse su corazón y de paso saber si realmente estaba enamorado, si todo funcionaba bien, por más que el padre de Quatre se fuera continuarían siendo novios.

--------------------------------ORBW ORBW --------------------------------

Wufei se había ido porque decía tener una practica pendiente así que se quedó completamente solo, ahora en la habitación de aquel ángel, deseando una vez más que despertara y se hallara en perfectas condiciones. Pero los minutos pasaban y todo seguía igual... no veía las horas de ver por fin aquellos ojos abrirse y sonreírle.

Salió unos segundos para tomar algo, no había comido nada excepto en el desayuno ya que de tanto pensar en ese trenzado se distraía de tal punto que hasta olvidaba que debía comer, luego se sentó en las sillas de aquel pasillo y bebió tranquilamente el café pensando que haría una vez que Duo se despertara, habían sido mil veces las que había pensado aquello, pero realmente no sabía... la reacción inicial no le importaba, sino mas bien que serian después ¿Continuarían como amigos? ¿Cómo conocidos? ¿Cómo amantes? ¿Cómo novios?... Quizá lo apropiado para aquel sentimiento que albergaba su corazón fuera la pareja, ambos como novios, pero no se sentía listo para eso... sentía que no iba con él, y eso le frenaba la idea.

Terminó de tomar su café y se levantó para tirarlo en uno de los cestos de basura que se encontraban en aquel pasillo, luego se dispuso a regresar al cuarto hasta que terminara el horario de visitas, mañana no podría venir porque tendría practica, por lo que no vería a Duo hasta el miércoles. Abrió la puerta sumido en sus pensamientos, pero nuevamente todo se fue a la basura, el trenzado estaba sentado en la cama y con el cabello suelto mirando hacia la ventana, con la mirada completamente perdida... parecía una aparición mística sentado con el cabello esparcido por toda su espalda en forma de capa ondulada.

- ... Duo... -murmuró cerrando la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero el otro no lo escuchó-

--------------------------------ORBW ORBW --------------------------------

Había despertado en aquel cuarto color beige, se sentía sólo, vacío, con deseos de llorar y sin entender exactamente porque, recorrió con la vista toda la extensión de la habitación para descubrir que efectivamente estaba solo, no comprendía que hacia allí... lo último que recordaba era estar saliendo del colegio, luego la voz de Quatre llamándolo y lo demás era negro y lejano; le dolía la cabeza, no mucho pero un poco.

- Estoy... completamente solo... ¿Qué es esto?... -susurró amargamente-

Desvió su vista a la ventana soltándose el pelo ya que sentía como le tiraba y eso le molestaba increíblemente produciéndole aún más dolor, una vez desatado se sintió más relajado y tranquilo pero la angustia de su pecho no cesaba, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo allí; Era como si su cabeza no lograra pensar por cuenta propia. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, tan solo con la mente en blanco... era como si le relajase aquel estado tan extraño, de repente no quería hablar, no quería sentir, solo quería dormir... pero el sueño no llegaba a él como para darle tal placer.

De repente unos brazos abrazándolo lo trajo a la realidad secamente, lo estaban abrazando, y reconocía ese aroma a la perfección, era Heero, lo estaba abrazando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: fin! XD jajaja na ah re... jejeje... que tal? Les gusto? No tengo nada que decir simplemente que todo esto me salio del alma xDDD

Espero que os allá gustado y que dejen reviews comentándome su opinión nos vemos..

Ryoko de Leonhart


	8. Chapter 8

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desvió su vista a la ventana soltándose el pelo ya que sentía como le tiraba y eso le molestaba increíblemente produciéndole aún más dolor, una vez desatado se sintió más relajado y tranquilo pero la angustia de su pecho no cesaba, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo allí; Era como si su cabeza no lograra pensar por cuenta propia. Se quedó quieto, en silencio, tan solo con la mente en blanco... era como si le relajase aquel estado tan extraño, de repente no quería hablar, no quería sentir, solo quería dormir... pero el sueño no llegaba a él como para darle tal placer.

De repente unos brazos abrazándolo lo trajo a la realidad secamente, lo estaban abrazando, y reconocía ese aroma a la perfección, era Heero, lo estaba abrazando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-... ¿cómo te sientes?... -preguntó suavemente sin separarse ¡¡cuanto había ansiado abrazarlo de aquel modo!-

- Bien... -respondió sonrojado por la acción- ¿Podrías... explicarme que sucedió?...

- ¿Te acuerdas de todo? -lo abrazó más fuerte-

- Hasta que salí del colegio sí -sonrió mientras el otro suspiraba-

-... Espera que llame a un médico para que te revise -se separó-

- Pero antes dime que sucedió, que es lo que hago aquí -insistió más tranquilo mirándolo a los ojos-

- Después te cuento -sonrió- me preocupaste mucho baka -le dio un beso en la frente-

El pelilargo se quedó en silencio y sorprendido, jamás se imaginó ni un acto tan dulce ni una sonrisa como aquella por parte de ese chico frío, mas, sin embargo, le había sonreído ¡¡y hasta le había dicho que se había preocupado por él!... Mientras Duo intentaba digerir aquella pequeña muestra de afecto Heero salió del cuarto para buscar al doctor a cargo del oji-violeta y comunicarle que había despertado, se sentía tremendamente feliz, parecía estar completamente bien, ninguna anomalía absolutamente nada, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y eso le daba una paz enorme, de repente su mundo había vuelto a renacer y ahora quería disfrutarlo completamente.

El doctor apenas fue avisado que uno de sus pacientes había despertado fue inmediatamente a hacerle los controles básicos, que dieron todos muy positivos, parecía no tener ningún daño motor ni tampoco mental, solo habría que hacerle algunas otras pruebas para asegurarse de que todo en Duo anduviera bien y sería dado de alta en algunos días luego de la observación.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Quatre continuaba en su mutismo, sorprendido y mirando el rostro serio de su acompañante, era bastante complicado imaginarse emparejado con alguien ya que nunca había tenido novio, bueno en realidad uno solo, Duo, pero eso era distinto, Duo era Duo. Aunque no podía negar que la idea le gustaba y, además, era el único modo para zafar de su compromiso.

- Bueno yo... -bajó la vista- creo que no hay otro modo... -respondió tímidamente-

- Bien, entonces ve tomando conciencia de que desde el momento en que tu padre me conozca deberás tratarme como a tu pareja. -sin dejar de mirarlo-

- Si, esta bien -asintió nervioso y completamente rojo-... Oye... ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Duo?

- Me parece bien -poniéndose de pie-

El plan comenzaba bien, solo faltaba ganarse el corazón del rubio en el transcurso de los días y todo seria un excito. Pero ahora debían concentradse en el enamorado de Heero que parecía estar bastante grave.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el hospital que estaba a pocas cuadras, Quatre estaba completamente nervioso, no podía verlo a ese chico como su novio, simplemente era muy atractivo... ahora comenzaba a pensar que tenía suerte al encontrarlo, quizás le gustaba ese muchacho, ¿Y como no gustarle? Compartían muchos gustos y él era muy bonito haciendo que la atracción física se complementara con la mental, ese joven era exquisito. Ahora iban por los pasillos de aquel lugar buscando la habitación del trenzado y encontrándola casi de inmediato, al abrir el rubio se largo a llorar al ver a su amigo despierto; Heero estaba detrás de Duo abrazándolo suavemente por la cintura y con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro del pelilargo, habían estado charlando hasta que la puerta se abrió y Quatre comenzó a correr hacia ellos llorando para luego abrazar a su amigo fuertemente sin detener su llanto.

- ¡¡Duo que bueno que despertaste, no sabes lo feo que se sintieron estos días sin ti, ni el equipo ni el departamento es lo mismo amigo mío! ¡¡Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos, no te imaginas cuanto, eres un idiota! -se quejó aún hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y llorando incansablemente-

- Uhh Q-man -sonrió dulcemente- vamos, sabes que no me gusta que llores, yo siempre voy a estar bien. -afirmó dándole una palmadita con una mano- ¡Arriba el ánimo hombre! ¡¡Que el mundo no acabó todavía!

- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO ME VAS A DECIR UNA COSA ASÍ DESPUÉS DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ME TENÍAS! -le reprochó separándose- ¡¡DUO QUE DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, CÓMO NO VAS A PRESTAR ATENCIÓN AL CRUSAR UNA CALLE! ¡¡¿QUÉ TAL SI NO HUBIERAS TENIDO LA SUERTE QUE TUVISTE HOY! ¡¡¿Y SI TE HUBIERAMOS PERDIDO NOSOTROS QUE HARIAMOS!

- Quatre cálmate... -intentó relajarlo el oji-verde poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio-

- ¿¡¡QUE ME CALME? ¡¡CASI PIERDO A MI MEJOR AMIGO PORQUE EL MUY IDIOTA SE PONE A PENSAR EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE! -gritó mirándolos dolido-

- Pero lo importante es que estoy bien y que intentaré que no vuelva a suceder -comentó sonriendo forzosamente- Vamos Q-man no puedes enojarte tanto.

- Si puede -habló Heero- tiene toda la razón, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubieras salvado? ¿No pensaste en los demás? ¿Qué pensabas para andar tan distraído? -regañó-

- ¡Dos contra uno no vale! -se cruzó de brazos- Además, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estoy bien.

- Como quieras. -resolvió poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta-

- Heero ¿a dónde vas? -preguntó su alto amigo-

- Mañana hay examen. -respondido sin voltearse y abriendo la puerta-

Los tres jóvenes los vieron retirarse en completo silencio, ninguno entendió perfectamente el porque de su ida en un momento tan extraño, en especial después de haber estado más de una semana al completo pendiente de Duo, ahora que estaba despierto sería un mayor motivo para tenerlo contento y ahí todo el tiempo. Pero, sin embargo, la puerta se cerró y luego la charla entre ellos volvió a surgir ahora tocando temas más variados que antes con respecto a como estaban las cosas en el colegio.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

No podía estar ahí, se había sentido extraño al escucharlo hablar como si su vida no valiera nada... de repente se sentía molesto, confundido, extraño. Caminó tranquilamente hasta su departamento, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensando que hacer de ahora en más con su vida, una parte de él quería quedarse a su lado pero otra le decía que era mejor alejarse y no causar problemas, no sabía a cual hacerle caso ya que los deseos de correr a su lado eran mas grandes que los de alejarse.

En cuanto llegó a su departamento y abrió las carpetas el timbre sonó y se levantó pesadamente, no tenía deseos de visitas a menos que fuera el trenzado loco, pero como él estaba en el hospital había que descartarlo, así que ¿Quién sería? Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la última persona que hubiera pensado.

- Heero -sonrió- vine muchas veces durante la semana y te eh llamado pero no me has respondido ¿has estado muy ocupado? -preguntó al joven rubia-

- Bastante -respondió dejándola pasar- ¿Qué se te ofrece? -cerró la puerta-

- Nada especial -se fue a sentar- solo quería pasar un rato contigo si no te molesta -lo miró- es que hace mucho que no charlamos o salimos a dar una vuelta y te extraño.

- Disculpa -se sentó a su lado acomodando las carpetas-

- No te preocupes -sonrió- creo que yo debería pedirte disculpas, estabas estudiando.

- No importa, puedo hacerlo más tarde -replicó en tono tranquilo-

- Espero no causarte problemas... ¿Por qué no me cuentas que has hecho en estos días?

- Cuidando de alguien -respondió indiferentemente recargándose en el respaldar del sillón- ¿y tu?

- Estudiando para los exámenes, se vienen muchas cosas difíciles -respondió jugando con un mechón de su cabello- tendré que salir de viaje en unos días, mi hermano quiere vernos.

- Salúdalo de mi parte -se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos-

- Con gusto, me había pedido que te invitara para viajar con nosotros, no sé si te apetece acompañarnos. -lo miró de reojo-

- Lo lamento, no tengo tiempo para viajar en estos momentos -aclaró-

- Imagine esa respuesta -sonrió un poco más-

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Habían pasado unos cuantos días, hoy le tocaba salir del maldito hospital y por suerte era viernes así que tendría tiempo para divertirse instantáneamente, estaba molesto porque Heero le había ido a ver muy pocos días alegando que tenía muchos exámenes y practicas así que casi no pasaron tiempo juntos pero Quatre y Trowa le habían contado que cuando estuvo inconsciente el chico frío había estado cuidándolo casi día y noche lo cual le daba mucha alegría.

Hoy Trowa había faltado al colegio solo para retirarlo del hospital, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y le pareció buen pibe, pero más emoción le dio cuando se entero que ayudaría a Quatre con su padre haciéndose pasar por su pareja y así explicarle todos los puntos por los cuales el rubio no podía ni debía casarse; Eso le hizo dar un repíngo que por poco y cae de la cama, pero más se sorprendió (si es que era posible...) cuando el mismo Trowa Barton le dijo que estaba interesado en su amigo y que en esos días que iban a simular ser pareja iba a intentar todo para conquistarlo. Le había caído tan bien el oji-verde ese que hasta comenzaba a considerarlo uno de sus mejores amigos, no pensaba que le quisiera hacer daño al oji-azul pero por las dudas lo cuidaría porque no quería verlo llorar.

- Bueno, vamos nos -concluyó el oji-verde al ver que el trenzado había terminado de vestirse-

- ¡Larguemos nos de aquí! -sonrió triunfal luego de atarse el pelo en una coleta- ¡Por fin volveré a mi casita adorada! Ya no aguantaba la comida de aquí es horrible, nada como mi queridísima casa con mi comida y mis cosas, no quiero volver a entrar a un lugar como este.

- Tenemos que apurar el paso, tengo un partido dentro de un rato y debo presentarme -apuró abriendo la puerta-

- Te acompaño ¿Puedo? -preguntó siguiéndolo-

- Si, no creo que halla problema -asintió dirigiéndose a la salida-

- ¡¡QUE BIEN! ¡¡UN PARTIDO LUEGO DE SALIR DE UNA INTERNACIÓN! -saltó emocionado- ¡¡No sabes lo contento que estoy! El aburrimiento ahí era tanto que encontré el modo de hacerme una trenza de seis yo solo -rió-

Por más que apuraron el paso para llegar a tiempo al partido cuando llegaron al Deportivo Zero (donde tenía el partido el oji-verde) éste ya estaba dando comienzo poniéndole un suplente y modificando los jugadores por su falta, dijeron que ese día no podría jugar debido a que la lista de jugadores ya había sido entregada así que al alto y al trenzado no les quedo otra que quedarse observando como jugaban, a la cabecera obviamente estaba Heero por ser el capitán; Quien ni enterado estaba de que Duo le estaba observando, y gracias a ello tampoco sentía nervios. Quatre llego un buen rato después, en el intervalo, aún con el uniforme y la mochila, sabía que estarían allí así que no había pasado por el departamento para verlos.

En el lugar habían muchos murmullos por la presencia de los dos jóvenes pertenecientes a Orange Road, uno de ellos el capitán y el otro el estratega, no sólo se llevaban muchos comentarios sobre sus juegos y sospechas sino también piropos y halagos a pesar de no estar jugando. Fue entonces que Heero cayó en cuenta y giró por milésimas de segundo la vista sólo para que los nervios lo invadieran completamente, definitivamente ¡¡cuánto odiaba jugar con ese chiquillo mirándole!... pero ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que continuar hasta ganar, así que intentando distraerse y metalizándose del partido volvió al segundo tiempo; al principio con jugadas toscas hasta que se auto regañó y comenzó a quitarse de encima aquel feo sentir para luego hacer jugadas perfectas como las del primer tiempo.

- Ah mejorado mucho -comentó Quatre mirando una clavada-

- Si, parece ser -asintió el trenzado sonriente como siempre- pero, aún así, yo también me pondré en campaña para practicar arduamente.

- ¿Por qué no entras al club? Practicaríamos todos juntos -sugirió el oji-verde-

- No -negó el oji-violeta- no quiero que Heero se enoje, estoy seguro que no le hará gracia.

- ¿Por? -preguntó el rubio-

- Pues... -sonrió- digamos que le pone nervioso que este aquí, y si juego en el mismo club ya no será lo mismo o por lo menos eso puedo decir, no sé exactamente porque él no me explicó del todo la situación.

Nadie dijo nada y continuaron observando el partido mientras Low y Heero pasaban jugadas perfectas, hacían un tremendo equipo juntos... lástima que eran rivales la mayor parte del tiempo. El tiempo pasó y Zero fue ganando puntos dejando muy atrás al visitante hasta que el segundo tiempo terminó en una diferencia de 33 a 25 e increíblemente Low se acercó a Heero y lo abrazó amistosamente, cosa que ni el mismo oji-cobalto se esperó.

- ¡Muy buen partido Yui! -sonrió palmeándole la espalda- ¡Todo un capitán! -se alejó rumbo a las bancas-

El chico de mirada fría quedó sumamente impresionado, prácticamente ido, digiriendo ese acto tan amistoso que había tenido su rival de grupo hasta que decidió no darle más importancia y se fue a los vestidores para bañarse y cambiarse, luego saludaría a Duo y Quatre. Entre tanto estos dos ahora charlaban con Trowa y Low acerca del partido.

- Nunca creí que podríamos hacer tan buen equipo con ese capitán malhumorado -comentó el joven-

- Considerando que son rivales -comentó el rubio-

- Y bueno, eso quiere decir que las rivalidades infantiles se pueden dejar de lado para cumplir una meta en común -se encogió de hombros- quiero tomar algo ¿Alguien me acompaña o iré solo? -refutó el oji-violeta-

- Yo te acompaño Duo, de paso te muestro la instalación -se ofreció el Low-

- Bien -asintió con una sonrisa dejándose guiar-

Quatre miró preocupado a Trowa ya que no tenía idea de si Heero era celoso o si se enojaría por verlo con su rival, y notó que el oji-verde estaba exactamente en la misma duda, por lo que decidieron evadir el tema y dejar que pase lo que dios quisiera.

- ... ¿Sabes Trowa? -bajó la vista- mañana vendrá mi padre... de viaje.

- Eso quiere decir que mañana empezaremos con el plan -respondió con un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿estas seguro de no echarte atrás?

- Si... -asintió sonrojándose- no hay otra opción, creo...

- Tranquilo, te pienso respetar -afirmó seriamente- solo será frente a los demás.

- Si, te lo agradezco, no sé como te lo voy a pagar luego, estoy seguro de que gracias a ti y a esta actuación ellos entenderán -levantó la vista decidido-

- Esperemos -sonrió- hay que ser positivos y tener fe.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Se había dado una ducha rápida al igual que algunos otros y se había cambiado a tiempo record, quería llegar con Duo y decirle tantas cosas que poco le importaba lo demás, tenía una emoción muy grande por tener al fin la oportunidad de hablar con el y solucionar las cosas como debían ser. Pero cuando salió de los vestidores vio como SU trenzado caminaba a un lado del estúpido de Low ambos sonriendo en completa confianza, no pudo evitarlo, no supo en que momento, solo supo que sintió como los celos, el enojo, la ira, y el impulso se apoderaban de él haciéndolo acercarse a paso apurado pero silencioso hasta quedar detrás de ellos; Entonces pasó un brazo por la cintura de ese ser que le pertenecía como indicándole que no se atreviera a intentar conquistar a nadie más.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

El trenzado y su guía caminaban por un pasillo casi desolado, el primero tomando agua y el segundo charlando acerca de su sueño de convertirse en jugador de la NBA y de la edad que tenía cuando comenzó con esto del basketball, de vez en cuando riendo frente a alguna broma o anécdota graciosa y otras intercambiando ideas.

- Así llegue al deportivo Zero, algo raro ¿no crees? -lo miró tras relatar como era que había entrado en este club-

- Personalmente es una forma descabelladamente loca para encontrar un lugar como este, pero puede suceder -comentó con una sonrisa después de haber tirado el vaso descartable en un cesto-

- Tu me habías dicho que asistías a un club ¿A cuál ibas? -preguntó interesado sin quitarle la vista de encima-

- Ah pues yo al Deathscythe, pero luego tuve algunos problemas y no pude continuar, además, el colegio absorbía todo mi tiempo. -relató- fue lindo pasar mi tiempo ahí, realmente cómodo.

- Dicen que es muy buen club, la verdad no tengo idea nunca fui... quizás esperare a perderme en las calles para encontrarlo -rió-

- ¿Por qué no te metes en una bolsa y giras hasta quedar...? -sintió como lo rodeaban por la cintura- ¡¡¡OYE QUE...! -giró su vista para el lado contrario a Low chocándose de golpe con la mirada de Heero y se sonrojó automáticamente-

- Heero ¿No andabas en los vestidores? -preguntó el otro mirándolo penetrantemente-

- Andaba -respondió este- ¿A qué hora saliste Duo? -preguntó centrando TODA su atención en el trenzado-

- Ah... esto... -balbució mirando al suelo por donde caminaba- hace un rato, antes de que el partido empezara, Trowa me fue a buscar.

- Pensé que sería más tarde, hubiera ido -comentó sin soltar la cintura del oji-violeta-

- ¿Salir de donde? -preguntó Low sin comprender-

- Ah es que... -intentó distraerse sin poder quitarse los nervios- estuve en el hospital por una accidente y... bueno, eso, hoy me dejaron libre.

- ¿Qué accidente? -preguntó preocupado- ¿ya estas mejor?

- Es una larga historia, pero si ya estoy bien -evadió para intentar no hablar, ahora la mano del oji-cobalto lo atraía en un abrazo muy posesivo-

- ¿Oigan ustedes son pareja? -preguntó al ver el sonrojo del trenzado y el abrazo del capitán- ¿O que?

- No es que... -intentó responder el oji-violeta, pero fue interrumpido-

- Si, es mi novio -contestó con voz neutral el pelicorto-

Low digirió la noticia mientras Duo sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de tanto latir y que las mejillas pronto se le encenderían en fuego del calor que sentía, las manos incluya ya las tenía húmedas de sudor pero no podía mirar a ningún otro lado que no sea el suelo, el chico frío ese acababa de afirmar que eran novios siendo que era mentira, pero no tenía deseos de contradecirlo, en el fondo quería que aquello fuera cierto; Pero Heero había dicho eso MUY enserio, primero que nada para dejar en claro que nadie podía tocar al chico de cabello largo, que nadie mas que él podía estar tan cerca y lo más importante que NADIE podía coquetear del modo en que lo estaba haciendo Low, a fin de cuentas tarde o temprano le iba a pedir que fueran novios... este era un comienzo para vencer esos malditos pre nervios.

De repente la risa del rival del peli-corto se dejó escuchar.

- Hay Heero, no eres buen mentiroso, tu no eres homosexual -afirmó una vez que dejo de reír- y aunque lo fueras Duo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tu, realmente eres demasiado perfeccionista y frío para un chico tan alegre y divertido.

- Yo no digo mentiras -afirmó el oji-cobalto sin prestarle mayor atención- y a ti no te tiene que importar mis tendencias.

- Además... si Heero es perfeccionista y frío no tiene ninguna importancia -continuó el trenzado ganándose la atención de su 'novio'- después de todo yo lo quiero así como es. -finalizó sonrojándose más si era posible-

Y nuevamente silencio mientras el mal tercio digería la noticia y el trenzado sentía debocarse de nervios y emoción, eso había sido una mini confesión, una mini entrada a algo que vendría después y realmente le alegraba saber que por fin Heero aceptaría lo que sentía; entre tanto este solo continuó abrazándolo y luego muy discretamente le paso una nota la cual fue recibida y leída por su pareja.

"'Después tenemos que hablar.'" Era todo lo que decía en letra imprenta, y entonces el oji-violeta sentía desvanecerse de emoción mientras volvía a doblar el papel y sonreír abiertamente intentando calmar su corazón y nervios.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Estaban charlando sobre temas sin importancia cuando vieron como sus amigos se acercaban, los tres completamente en silencio, pero también notaron el sonrojo del trenzado y el abrazo posesivo y nada oculto de Heero para con él comprendiéndolo todo; Al final parece que el capitán frío era muy posesivo y celoso, al parecer los había visto juntos y todo aquello afloró en él.

El trío de jóvenes se acercó, pero antes de llegar junto al rubio y el oji-verde Low se fue en otra dirección molesto e frustrado por ver que no podría conquistar al capitán de Orange Road, en aquellas condiciones entonces Heero soltó del abrazo a Duo lentamente pero sin alejarse provocando que a éste se le fueran los nervios y pudiera concentrarse en quitar el sonrojo.

- Bueno ¿nos vamos? -preguntó el rubio con una gigantesca sonrisa-

- Si Q-man -asintió aún algo ido-

- Heero estuvimos mirando horarios y como mañana no tenemos club me tome la molestia de decidir por ti y acordar salir al cine mañana en la noche -informó el oji-verde- ¿Podrás venir con nosotros tres?

- Si, estoy libre -asintió neutralmente-

- Y Duo, mañana llegara mi padre de viaje ya sabes por lo del compromiso, así que estarás solo en el departamento porque seguramente me pedirán que este con ellos durante su estadía... si quieres aviso que vendrás conmigo. -comunicó el rubio-

- Mas despacio Quatre -pidió Duo confundido- están hablando mucho y no me dejan pensar con claridad... a ver, mañana cine durante la tarde y ese mismo día llega la familia de Q-man para torturarlo... -sonrió gracioso-

- Correcto -asintió el de ojos aqua-

- Y me estas diciendo que me quedaré solo en el departamento a menos que valla contigo a la mansión y soporte a todos tus sobrinitos ¿no? -preguntó cómicamente- Mira Quatre, amigo mío -lo abrazó por los hombros- ¿Tu recuerdas lo que sucedió la ultima vez que yo me junté con ellos? -preguntó intentando sonar serio y preocupado-

- Pero fue un percance, esta vez no será igual han crecido -aseguró el rubio-

- Quatre, amigo del alma -sonrió mirándolo de frente- no me pienso arriesgar a perder 20 centímetros de mi cabello, ni a ser muñeca para juegos, ni a ser victima de comida voladora durante los almuerzos. -habló pacientemente- perdóname, yo te adoro, pero tu familia apesta.

- Pero Duo no te puedo dejar solo ¿Y sí te pasa algo? ¿Y si te mareas y no tienes a nadie contigo? No me quiero arriesgar a que...

- Entonces se queda en mi departamento -interrumpió el oji-cobalto-

Todas las miradas se centraron en él, la violeta nerviosa y tensa, la verde sorprendida, y la azul interrogante; pero Heero se mantuvo en su posición como indicándoles que no había sido ninguna broma.

- Bueno en ese caso Heero te cuidaría, puedo confinar en él porque se hizo muy responsable mientras estabas internado -respondió Quatre-

- Correcto -asintió el de ojos claros- y tu podrías dedicarte a tu familia sin preocupaciones.

- Bueno, Heero siempre fue de respetar mucho a la gente... además, es muy responsable y meticuloso... seguramente a Duo no le sucedería nada malo, no deberías inquietarte. -razonó dudoso Trowa-

- Entonces Duo se quedara contigo Heero, te lo encargo mucho -concluyó el rubio-

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! -negó el trenzado despertando de su letargo- ¡¡Quien les dio permiso de decidir por mí en MI vida! -se cruzó de brazos sonrojado- Yo me puedo cuidar bien solito, nada me va a pasar, no tengo que andar con niñero para todos lados.

- Pero Duo así estaremos más tranquilos -insistió el rubio- ¡¡Además, que problema hay si a ti te gusta Heero, deberías estar contento! -el susodicho alzó una ceja ante el comentario mientras que su amigo miraba neutralmente la situación y el oji-violeta se ponía más rojo que nunca-

- ¡¡¡Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER! -contestó Duo hecho un manojo de nervios- ¡¡¡EL HECHO ES QUE ME PUEDO CUIDAR SOLO Y NO NECESITO QUE ÉL ME CUIDE A MÍ! ¡¡SERÍA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO SI DECIDIERAS DEJARME AL CUIDADO DE HILDE!

- ¡¡Lo haces porque eres tímido Duo, pero confía en él que te va a tratar bien! -continuó Quatre-

- ¡Jajajajaja...! -estalló en risas mientras todos callaban y miraban sorprendidísimos al chico normalmente frío- Ya dejen de pelear -los miró divertido- arreglaremos ese mañana con más calma. -comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo-

Trowa no supo como reaccionar, en los 10 años que conocía a Heero nunca jamás le había oído reírse de aquel modo tan... tan... ¿Sano? Si, sano... lo más cercano que había obtenido eran sonrisas ligeras, pero jamás una risa de aquellas, ahora tenía más dudas que antes ¿tanto habría cambiado su amigo por estar enamorado de ese trenzado? ¿Acaso tan contagioso era su ánimo? ¿O habría algo más? ¿O alguien?...

Realmente había sido gracioso aquel berrinche, muy estúpido pero verdaderamente gracioso... no tenía idea de porque, o de cómo, pero de cierta forma estando en aquel pequeño grupo de chicos se sentía tranquilo y cómodo, ni hablar del trenzado, pero lo mas extraño fue que no pudo contenerse a reír, simplemente había sido algo que ni se cruzó por su mente. De repente volteó y vio que todos seguían en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar, y eso le pareció más gracioso aún... nunca supo que la gente reaccionara así.

- Oigan, ¿se van a quedar ahí? -preguntó en tono gracioso-

- ¡Claro que no! -reaccionó rápido el trenzado comenzando a acercarse para después colgarse de su brazo- Heero tengo hambre, quiero ir a casa y comer esas comidas de las buenas, no las de hospital, no tienes idea de lo feas que eran.

- Duo ya dijiste eso como veinte veces -regañó el rubio también acercándose y seguido de un sumiso Trowa-

- Bueno pero tengo hambre -hizo pucherito- esta noche yo hago la cena Q-man, haré una rica cena... por cierto ¿Se quedan a comer? -miró al alto y a su 'novio'-

- Trowa si se queda, seguramente, total tenemos que arreglar los últimos datos para el plan que da comienzo mañana -informó el rubio un tanto sonrojado-

- Buenísimo -sonrió- ¿Y tu Heero? ¿Te quedas? Di que si -lo jaló del brazo-

- Está bien -respondió asintiendo-

- ¡BUENÍSIMO! -exclamó más emocionado- Entonces me tengo que esforzar el triple, serán tres los que coman será el triple mi esfuerzo ¿Oigan quien más además de Quatre sabía que quiero estudiar para cocinero? Creo que ninguno... -se auto respondió pensativo-

- Yo tampoco creo que lo sepan, no lo comente con nadie a menos que tú lo hallas mencionado -participó el rubio-

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, pero Heero no pudo pedirle a Duo lo que tenía planeado así que tuvo que dejarlo para la próxima vez que se vieran... que obviamente no sería dentro de mucho tiempo. Trowa continuo pensando en el cambio de Heero, realmente aquello le había dejado más que impactado, mientras que Duo y Quatre solo charlaban y charlaban intentando incorporar a los demás y lográndolo únicamente con el oji-cobalto, con quien rápidamente comenzaron a charlar sobre diferentes aspectos.

La cena fue esplendorosa, a nadie se le olvido felicitar al trenzado por su buena practica del arte culinario, y luego de unas horas mas cada cual se fue a su casa para descansar en paz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: No saben lo que me costo este cap... probablemente el que venga no sea tan rápido y tarde mas en subirlo, la causa es que no sé porque pero me trabo mucho, demasiado, y capas que cuando me engancho escribiendo DCT luego no puedo escribir aquí, me trauma mucho... son historias demasiado distintas.

Bueno dejen reviews, ya saben, para alentarme... el cap 9 tardara en llegar y el final del fanfinc esta a punto de llegar, yo diría que no pasa de los 12... pero no sé.

Bueno nos vemos -boztesa- tengo sueño xDD jajajaja 

Ryoko Yuy


	9. Chapter 9

**_Basketball_**

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, pero Heero no pudo pedirle a Duo lo que tenía planeado así que tuvo que dejarlo para la próxima vez que se vieran... que obviamente no sería dentro de mucho tiempo. Trowa continuo pensando en el cambio de Heero, realmente aquello le había dejado más que impactado, mientras que Duo y Quatre solo charlaban y charlaban intentando incorporar a los demás y lográndolo únicamente con el oji-cobalto, con quien rápidamente comenzaron a charlar sobre diferentes aspectos.

La cena fue esplendorosa, a nadie se le olvido felicitar al trenzado por su buena practica del arte culinario, y luego de unas horas mas cada cual se fue a su casa para descansar en paz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente al momento de ir al cine la salida resulto ser muy amistosa, aunque tuvieron que fingir demasiado ante los demás ya que Quatre supuestamente era el novio de Trowa, aún no le explicaban todo a su padre pero indirectamente le habían dado a comprender que había mas que amistad... lo que no sabían era que el oji-verde realmente tenía intenciones de conquistarlo, solo Duo lo sabía, y no pensaba interponerse ya que el alto le había caído estupendamente bien salvo porque era callado, en extremo callado, tanto como Heero quizás.

Luego de ese fin de semana, en el cual Heero no se animó a declarársele correctamente al trenzado, paso una semana larga y extenuante, aunque en el fondo bastante relajada ya que sabían que todos ellos estaban bien y sin ningún tipo de problema fuera de lo normal. Llegó el martes de la otra semana, habían tenido un sábado y domingo agitadísimo; Trowa porque tuvo que enfrentar al padre de Quatre y Heero estaba entrenándose para uno de los partidos además de estudiando para los exámenes y de tener algunos problemas con Relena... no había tenido absolutamente nada de tiempo para nada más, luego una llamada de su otro tutor había llegado hasta él y parece que ahora lo tendría de visita para corroborar que su vida estuviera en orden, ese tipo verdaderamente no tenía nada que hacer.

- Estoy muerto -exhaló el oji-verde al salir del colegio-

- ¿Cómo te fue el domingo? -preguntó el oji-cobalto caminando a su lado a paso tranquilo con la mochila al hombro-

- Pelea tras pelea, ese hombre es terco... tuve que dejar las cosas a medias para no pelear con Quatre -relató guardando una mano en el bolsillo-

- Ya veo... ¿Hoy también iras a buscarlo? -mirando las baldosas pasar-

- Si, iremos a intentar convencer a su padre... de nuevo -respondió con un suspiro metalizándose-

- Te acompaño -concluyó alzando la vista y mirando al horizonte-

- Heero... -llamó mirándolo de reojo- ¿Es él quien te gusta? ¿Es por él por quien estas tan extraño? -preguntó aprovechando el tema- Me refiero a Duo.

- ... -cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo, debatiendo en responder, y luego volvió a mirar al horizonte-... creo que sí.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos -finalizó mirando al final de la calle-

- ¿Rumores? -preguntó mirándolo-

- Dicen que ustedes son novios y que por eso abandonaste el club además de la pelea, que te logró sacar del camino ofreciéndote sexo, que ese chico se ah llevado a muchos a la cama, no cre...

- ¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA! -interrumpió enojado- ¡¡Duo no es así, él aún era virgen cuando yo...! -se interrumpió tragando saliva y volviendo su vista a las baldosas-

- Como te decía... -continuó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- no creo que eso sea cierto, Duo parece ser un chico demasiado inocente.

Heero ya no supo como arreglarlo, había metido la pata hasta el fondo del hoyo y ahora no podía retractarse... sabía que Trowa había entendido a la perfección las cosas y cuando algo se implantaba en aquella cabeza terca nada ni nadie lograba quitarlo; Pero en el fondo... ¿Qué mas daba?... Si después de todo tarde o temprano iba a declarársele a Duo y las cosas quedarían claras, sabía que ese chico no le habría mentido, el día que lo hicieron y le confesado que había sido su primera vez hasta había llorado y reclamado varias veces por ello, no podía ser una mentira. Hoy pondría punto final a esta relación tan extraña que llevaban desde hacia una semana y daría comienzo a algo mejor para ambos.

El oji-verde estaba extrañado pero al mismo tiempo complacido, los rumores que había en Broken Wings sobre el capitán de Orange Road no eran muy buenos que digamos pero él había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente y Duo no era definitivamente nada de lo que comentaban; Pero aún estaba sorprendido por su amigo, lo había hecho con un hombre, él que siempre dijo no ser homosexual... ahora estaba enamorado de una persona de su mismo sexo... eso era raro y bastante increíble, pero estaba sucediendo y no podía decir nada al respecto porque se hallaba en iguales condiciones con ese rubio tan angelical e inocente que ahora se hacía pasar por su novio en busca de la libertad.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Quatre y Duo estaban ordenando sus útiles para salir del colegio e irse a sus 'hogares' ya que el oji-azul se encontraba viviendo temporalmente con su familia y el trenzado con su 'novio'. Éste último estaba alegre y al mismo tiempo melancólico, aún no habían podido hablar seriamente con Heero ya que o tenían muchos deberes o venia de visita esa niña rubia; Mientras que el otro estaba bastante contento a pesar de los problemas en su casa, cada día le iba gustando mas aquel chico de ojos verdes y eso le emocionaba, adoraba sentirse enamorado, era como volar en un mundo de imaginación... en cierto modo agradecía que su padre no se hubiera dado por vencido en casarlo ya que así podía compartir más tiempo al lado de Trowa y creerse su novio sin ningún problema.

Mientras se deponían a salir del salón un joven de otro curso contiguo se acercó a ellos sonriendo tranquilamente y pidió hablar a solas con el capitán, el trenzado asintió intrigado por semejante petición y el rubio se fue luego de saludarlos y dedicarle un 'no tardes' a su amigo; Luego de eso ambos jóvenes entraron en uno de los salones vacíos para comenzar a platicar.

El oji-azul llegó afuera donde no vio a nadie esperándole, pero luego de unos instantes su 'novio' apareció junto a Heero, ambos con un semblante tranquilo.

- Buenas tardes -saludó con su habitual sonrisa-

- Buenas tardes Quatre ¿Y Duo? -cuestionó el oji-verde-

- Esta adentro, tuvo algo que hacer y pues me dijo que saliera primero que luego me alcanzaba -respondió sonriente recordando que tan celoso era el oji-cobalto-

- ¿No crees que tengamos problemas con tu padre? -preguntó preocupado el alto-

- ¿Más de los que ya tenemos? -bromeó sonriendo- Trowa no importa, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano cederá... eso o me deshereda, pero no representa un fuerte problema, descuida.

La charla entre aquella pareja comenzó inmediatamente, era increíble como no se cansaban nunca de hablar, Heero sólo se recargó en la pared mirando al suelo y esperando por su amante, tenía fuertes deseos de abrazarlo y estar con él pero el muy tonto estaba ocupado en algo más, y más vale que fuera algo y no alguien.

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la vereda de la institución fueron disminuyendo porque cada cual se iba a su casa, pero éste trío continuaba allí y ya habían pasado unos minutos desde la llegada de los pertenecientes a Broken Wings. De repente alguien llamó su atención haciendo que los tres voltearan a la puerta, un muchacho apenas lograba salir del colegio al parecer agitado llamando al trenzado mientras que éste había salido mucho antes a la carrera sin mirar a nada ni a nadie y bastante sonrojado hasta que abrió los ojos, según Heero vidriosos, logrando divisarlos y sin dudarlo dirigiéndose a abrazar fuertemente al oji-cobalto por la cintura ahogando los sollozos en el pecho del más alto.

- ¿Duo que pasó? ¿Estás bien? -interrogó el rubio preocupado, pero no contestó, sólo continuó en la misma posición sollozando- ¿Duo?

- Vamos nos -ordenó en tono neutral tras notar que su koi no dejaba de llorar-

- Pero Duo... -intentó protestar, pero la mano de su 'novio' se posó en su hombro llamándole la atención y dándole a entender- bueno... Heero cuídalo, nosotros nos vamos a casa que mi papá debe estar hecho una fiera.

- Suerte -saludó apartando suavemente al oji-violeta que se oponía- Duo dime qué pasó. -le secó las lagrimas, cuanto odiaba verlo llorar-

- ... no... -negó con la cabeza volviéndose a aferrar a su pareja- vamos a tu departamento... por favor... no quiero estar aquí... -pidió entre lloriqueos-

- Esta bien -asintió abrazándolo por la cintura y comenzando a caminar logrando que el otro se calmara-

Continuaron así unas cuadras entre tanto el pelilargo se tranquilizaba completamente y ya solo le quedaban los ojos húmedos por el acontecimiento, caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar al departamento del de ojos claros donde ingresaron y el dueño dejó las cosas en el sofá tomando la mano de su acompañante para conducirlo afuera de nuevo.

- ¿A donde vamos? -preguntó intrigado por el comportamiento del otro-

- A dar una vuelta -respondió cerrando con llave la puerta-

- Pero... -intentó quejarse-

- Pero nada -interrumpió volviéndolo a tomar de la mano- no te arrepentirás.

-... Oki... -asintió un tanto sonrojado-

Era hoy o nunca, no iba a dejar pasar este momento, no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que saberse con el completo derecho de hacerlo suyo como y cuando quisiera, tenía que saber que era completamente suyo y éste era el día en que aclararía todo eso para darle punto final a esa relación sin nombre que llevaban. Sintió como el trenzado le apretaba la mano que sostenía y se perjuró por décima quinta vez en lo que llevaban de veinte minutos que Duo sería su novio, ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE SUYO. El oji-violeta estaba contento a pesar de lo sucedido momentos antes, ahora sólo existía su Heero y nada ni nadie más, por lo que su felicidad giraba en torno a él provocándole una paz inmensa.

Caminaron hasta una plaza que había a unas cuadras del departamento del oji-cobalto en completo silencio, era increíble como no necesitaban palabras para estar cómodos entre ellos; luego de que llegaron al centro el capitán de Zero se detuvo mientras su acompañante le miraba relajado y hasta dulcemente para que después de unos instantes el primero se volteara estrepitosamente mirando al suelo, Duo casi hubiera jurado que estaba sonrojado, pero no podía estar seguro así que no dijo nada y se limitó a continuar observando a ese chico que le robó el corazón desde el primer día. Heero alzó la mirada muy nervioso y tragó saliva en el proceso hasta dar con aquellas mágicas orbes violáceas para más tarde acercarse hasta poder besar a su dueño que le aceptó gustoso y le entregó toda la boca para que pudiese explorarla a gusto; Luego de unos minutos disfrutando de aquel manjar el pelicorto ya tenía el valor suficiente para tragarse los nervios y terminar con toda la incertidumbre que había provocado.

- Duo yo quiero... -comenzó en un murmullo-

Pero los nervios lo invadieron de nuevo y se vio obligado a desviar la vista y controlarlos rápidamente para luego volver a levantarla y tragar saliva juntando nuevamente el valor, de lo que estaba seguro era que jamás se olvidaría de esto.

- Duo quiero... -se acercó hasta besarlo de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, convenciéndose de que era imposible que le rechazaran-... quiero dejar de ser lo que somos, esto que no tiene nombre... -le tomó el rostro entre las manos- quiero que seas mi novio.

El trenzado le miró seriamente unos instantes y luego sonrió, ya se la veía venir y había sido muy divertido verlo tan nervioso por algo tan simple... bueno para él era simple, decir que quería a alguien no le resultaba nada complicado pero al parecer al capitán del Zero le faltaba costumbre porque solo decir algo como eso le había costado la vida. Se acercó hasta besarlo y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del oji-cobalto besándolo con dulzura contenida, al fin su novio... al fin suyo con todas las letras; una vez que se separaron el pelilargo sonrió un poco más ahora complacido con los avances obtenidos.

- Dilo, dime por que quieres eso -exigió en un susurro, no se necesitaba hablar fuerte por la poca distancia que había entre ellos-

- ... -lo miró un tanto extrañado por la petición, eso era lo más difícil que le podía haber pedido en esos momentos y no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente los nervios esta vez acompañados de un calor intenso-... por que yo... -bajó la vista-

- ¿Por qué tu...? -repitió gracioso percibiendo el sonrojo notorio-

- Porque yo te... -tragó saliva apretando sus puños en la espalda del otro- te odio, eres un maldito insensible que se aprovecha de la situación -refutó molesto abrazándolo posesivamente mientras el otro comenzaba a reír a más no poder-

- Jajajajajaja... pero debiste... jajajaja... debiste verte... -continuó riendo sosteniéndose del pecho de su acompañante para no caer- ¡Ah por dios que gracioso! Jajajaja...

- Hn... -lo separó un poco hasta besarlo- a mi no me parece gracioso que te aproveches de la situación... -se quejó mientras el otro sonreía aún con los efectos de la risa-... menos cuando intento decirte que te amo idiota.

- Hum... -sonrió aún más- yo también te amo Heero -volvió a pasar los brazos por el cuello del otro y se acercó-... te amo como no tienes idea...

Se besaron con extrema dulzura, no tenían que reafirmar que eran novios, eso ya no hacía falta entre ambos, ahora sabían que se correspondían por boca del otro y que continuarían juntos para ser felices... sólo eso importaba y nada más, porque al fin y al cabo ya tenían a ese ser especial que llenaba sus días.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Ambos adolescentes estaban sentados en aquella sala, el moreno abrazando al rubio mientras este segundo se mantenía recargado en el pecho del primero, esperaban que el señor Winner llegara de su junta para que comenzara la 'lucha por la libertad', llamada así por Quatre y afirmada por Duo.

El hombre no tardó en llegar y fue entonces cuando ambos chicos se separaron para dar la buena imagen entre tanto el adulto se acercaba molesto y se sentaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Aún en contra papá? -preguntó el oji-azul con una sonrisa relajada-

- Me lamentaré toda mi vida, pero no -negó el hombre rendido- puedes hacer lo que gustes, no te presionaré... pero si algún día decides casarte con una mujer, te estaré agradecido, mientras tanto no me tengas ni a favor ni en contra, solo has tu vida dentro de las reglas.

El silencio recorrió la sala mientras el hombre se levantaba y se dirigía a una ventana, Quatre no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, en parte estaba feliz pero... pero... pero ésta libertad significaba que no continuaría fingiendo con Trowa... que nunca más sentiría sus abrazos ni nada similar y eso le entristecía. Éste otro moreno sólo se mantenía serio, bien aquí llegaba el final de su plan y visto que Quatre no daba indicios de sentir algo por él debía desaparecer del mapa para dejarle continuar con su vida sin interferir, lamentablemente todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pero la experiencia ya la tenía y era feliz con ello.

- Esperamos sean felices -concluyó el adulto- nosotros regresaremos a Arabia mañana por la mañana, continua bien en tus estudios Quatre por favor.

- Si papá -sonrió forzosamente- gracias.

- De nada hijo, sabes que no me gusta tenerte en contra -sonrió y se alejó rumbo a su despacho-

- Bueno Quatre -suspiró poniéndose de pie- felicidades, eres libre. -saludó con dolor, él si se había enamorado, y se dirigió a la puerta-

El rubio no supo como reaccionar, realmente aún estaba concentrado en las palabras de su padre y toda la información llegaba lentamente a su cerebro para ser codificada, se percató de la realidad cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró y la tristeza inundó su corazón; Él quería continuar fingiendo... pero ¿por qué?...

Su cabeza era un desastre por causa de la depresión, pero no lograba comprender el motivo de la misma, no entendía porque se sentía de aquel modo tan extraño y apesadumbrado... sólo sabía que quería continuar con aquella farsa en la que había vivido todos estos días, pero no podía ir y seguir así... no tenía un motivo, no tenía nada a que aferrarse, sólo comprendía que su corazón dolía y se desesperaba por una muestra de cariño... ¿cariño o algo más?... ¿Qué era esto que sentía, ¿Qué era lo que había venido sintiendo, ¿Por qué se sentía así, ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente?.

-... no entiendo... -susurró poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a las escaleras- Trowa se fue... mi padre lo aceptó... ¿Qué es esta inquietud?...

Una vez que entro en su cuarto se recargo en la puerta deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, no tenía deseos de nada, estaba deprimido pero no lograba comprenderlo.

- Quiero que alguien me abrace... -murmuró abrazándose a sí mismo-... no... -cerró los ojos- yo quiero que Trowa me abrace... ¿Por qué?... -levantó la vista mirando la pared donde había un cuadro suyo-... ¿acaso yo...? -suspiró-

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Salió de aquella mansión hecho un desastre, sentía su corazón oprimido por causa de la derrota, tristeza, amargura... ese rubio se había sabido clavar bien hondo en su corazón y ahora de la nada salía dejando una herida muy profunda que dolía increíblemente, se sentía morir internamente... pero jamás le diría nada, ese chico tenía que hacer su vida, no le había pedido jamás amor simplemente un pacto para lograr salir del problema con su padre.

- Que tonto fui... -concluyó comenzando a correr por las calles-... ahora tengo que olvidarlo...

Ahora comprendía a Heero, ahora comprendía su cambio y sus reacciones... su mejor amigo también estaba perdidamente enamorado y era por ello que actuaba de ese modo que él hasta el día de hoy vio raro, pero ya no le resultaba extraño, lo comprendía perfectamente, Heero era correspondido y podía ser feliz por ello que comenzaba a usar aquella soltura con su carácter que nunca antes se permitió; Pero él no era correspondido, él tenía que guardarse todas esas apariencias para evitar lastimar al otro... él tenía que ser más discreto y ocultar todos sus sentimientos para que el otro no se sintiera intimidado y no huyera corriendo.

Continuó corriendo mientras las lágrimas que había derramado por causa del dolor se borraban debido al viento que chocaba con ellas, su rostro estaba algo húmedo pero era casi imperceptible, tanto así que ni él se había percatado de aquella agua salada que recorría sus mejillas. Pero era inevitable no llorar... es que el dolor de no ser correspondido era enorme, y más aún después de haber aquellos delicados labios unas pocas veces; se habían besado mientras los demás creían que no se daban cuenta, y así reafirmar que eran pareja... pero eso había sido demasiado, eso había sido la gota que terminó de llenar el corazón del oji-verde para hacerlo revalsar de amor por aquel rubio angelical.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con locura y jamás se opuso a ese sentimiento, creyó que no se negaría, creyó que lograría conquistarlo... ¡¡Pero que iluso fue!... ¡¡Que creído había sido!...

Al momento en que llegó a su departamento entró y se dejó caer en su cama para intentar olvidarse de todo y dormir, por suerte lo logró debido al cansancio producido por la carrera de momentos antes. Durmió profundamente soñando con aquello que creyó lograría, pero que ahora sabía no había conseguido, durmió por horas simplemente haciéndose creer que aquel rubio de hermosos ojos aqua le pertenecía en su totalidad... después de todo, soñar era gratis...

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Dos jóvenes estaban recostados en la cama, uno sobre el otro, acariciándose y besándose apasionadamente mientras las prendas de ropa caían en el suelo torpemente luego de ser retiradas de su portador; Algunos suspiros y gemidos salían de la boca del que permanecía abajo entre tanto el otro, de cabello corto, se dedicaba a lamer una de las tetillas del primero con extremo deseo.

Luego de confesarse cuanto se necesitaban habían regresado al departamento con pensamientos no muy inocentes e inmediatamente la puerta se cerró comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse para ambos terminar sobre la cama, excitados y preparándose para hacer el amor por segunda vez desde que se conocían... preparándose para sentirse del otro por segunda vez desde que se vieron a los ojos, preparándose para disfrutar aquel momento por segunda vez desde que sus bocas hicieron el primer contacto.

De repente el teléfono de la casa suena provocando que ambos adolescentes se mirasen agitados cada uno metido entre sus pensamientos, el de pelo largo intentó levantarse para atender ya que algo le decía que tenía que atender esa llamada, pero el de pelo corto lo detuvo volviéndolo a la cama de un jalón.

- No atiendas... -pidió posesionándose sobre el otro impidiéndole que se moviese-... no debe ser importante -comenzó a besarle el cuello-

-... sólo es un segundo... -cerró fuertemente los ojos tras sentir la húmeda lengua recorrer su piel- Ahhh Heero...

- ... sólo disfruta... -susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja-

- ... No... -negó con la cabeza alejándolo- por favor, quiero atender.

El oji-cobalto suspiró rendido y se movió recostándose al lado mientras su acompañante se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala medio mareado por los efectos de la excitación, luego de que llego a la mesa del teléfono levanto el tubo y logro que dejara de sonar.

- Buenas tardes -habló medio perdido-

-... Duo... -la voz de Quatre-... ¿No tienes la dirección de Trowa por favor?...

- ¿Qué pasó Quatre? Te oigo muy... deprimido. -aclaró frunciendo el ceño-

- Mi padre aceptó lo nuestro... -comunicó con un dejo de triztesa-

- ¿Entonces? ¿Eso no es bueno? -preguntó intrigado-

- Si... pero me siento mal, quiero hablar con Trowa y él se fue de casa sin decirme nada más que un 'felicidades, eres libre'... Duo ¿tienes su dirección?...

- Seguro amigo, espera un segundo -bajó el tubo- ¡Heero donde tienes la dirección de Trowa!

- En la libreta al lado del teléfono -contestó sin moverse con un brazo sobre la frente, sentía las consecuencias de la excitación-

- Quatre ¿Tienes para anotar? -volvió al teléfono-

- Si, pásame -afirmó-

Así Duo le dio la dirección de Trowa con una sonrisa, al parecer el plan de oji-verde realmente había tenido efectos en su rubio amigo... esperaba que ambos tuvieran mucha suerte y pudieran terminar juntos porque los dos se lo merecían. Luego de colgar el teléfono regreso a la habitación donde Heero le esperaba de PESIMO humor debido a que la excitación le provocaba fuertes dolores en la zona baja del vientre, con suma paciencia se subió sobre el cuerpo de su ahora novio y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello mientras éste permanecía indiferente y hasta ausente hasta que luego de unos instantes comenzó a devolverle los besos y caricias comenzando de nuevo donde habían quedado; el pelicorto sobre el oji-violeta besándose y terminando de quitar las ultimas prendas que aún les cubrían el cuerpo.

Owary...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: No me maten aún, falta el epilogo, pero si, terminó ahí xD... jajajajja soy maldita ehh? XDDD JAJJAJA! Eso si el epi tardara un poquitin mas porque tiene un partido de basketball estará bueno y será el final final final... esto es solo xD el final primero jajajaj

Espero les halla gustado xD las deje con las ganas de lemon eh! Jajja... descuiden, si dios quiere en el epilogo les doy un lemon bueno, nos vemos

Gracias por leer tanto gracias por dejar comentarios, no se pierdan el epilogo!

Ryoko Yuy


	10. Epilogo

Basketball

_**Epilogo**_

**_Summary:_** Para algunos el basketball es un deporte como cualquier otro que consiste en que la pelota entre en la canasta bajo las reglas indicadas... Para otros, el principio de un amor. 01x0204x03

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados.

Este FanFinc tiene contexto yaoi, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto para leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advierto Parejas: 01x02, 04x03 & posiblemente 05xT

Comillas: ' '

Diálogos: - -

Pensamientos: " "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las semanas habían pasado lentamente, para algunos de modo relajado y hasta feliz mientras que para otros fue sumamente deprimente, pesado, y abrumador. Hoy era viernes, el último día de clases por esa semana, y afortunadamente dentro de dos semanas seguían las vacaciones de verano, por lo que unos no podían estar más felices, mientras que otros más tristes...

Duo y Quatre estaban guardando los útiles del colegio luego de que el timbre indicando el final de hora sonara, tendrían que ir a la practica y luego se irían a su departamento para terminarían las tareas antes de tomarse las vacaciones porque sino les quedaban sin hacer y eso no era positivo. El oji-violeta había subido increíblemente sus notas, mientras que su mejor amigo las había bajado muchísimo... Duo ya no sabía como animarlo, no había nada sobre la tierra (material) que lograra arrancarle una sonrisa alegre al rubio.

El capitán de Orange Road ya llevaba aproximadamente un mes y medio en pareja con el ahora capital de Broken Wings; según Heero le había contado a su novio, Trowa se había retirado del frente pidiéndole de favor que tomara su lugar, y afortunadamente el deseo de jugar contra Duo le había hecho tomar el cargo de capitán. Entre ellos todo iba mas que de ensueño, el oji-cobalto era demasiado apasionado, romántico y hasta llegaba a ser carismático en sus mejores días, por ello por más que los días pasaban, y con ellos las semanas, el trenzado sólo se enamoraba más y más de su novio... simplemente era perfecto, Heero era todo lo que quería y ahora que lo tenía no lo quería dejar ir por nada, era capaz hasta de cambiar su carácter con tal de quedarse al lado de su oji-cobalto. Se había tenido que volver a la casa de Quatre porque el rubio no se encontraba muy bien anímicamente y no deseaba que nada malo le sucediera, además, Heero le había comentado que tenía algunos problemas con sus tutores y era mejor que fuera con su amigo a quedarse a vivir juntos.

Pero Quatre no podía compartir esa felicidad en la que nadaba el oji-violeta, simplemente porque en lo que llevaba de no ver a Trowa no había logrado dar con él cuando le llamaba, o cuando iba a su casa, Heero no le quería dar nada de información y si le decía que estaba bien era mucho; pero no quería que se hallase bien, quería poder hablar con él para al menos resolver la situación que se había formado en su corazón, egoístamente quería que estuviese sufriendo tanto como él por la lejanía. Y Trowa seguía sin aparecer, seguía sin acercarse, seguía alejándose y ya no tenía esperanzas de volver a verle... deseba poder tener un beso suyo una vez más, o un abrazo, o sentir su aroma... pero...

- Quatre, vamos -llamó el trenzado mientras su amigo continuaba ausente en medio del salón-

- Si... -asintió y comenzó a caminar-

- Amigo deja eso, me estás asustando... ya llevas mucho deprimido, y yo entiendo pero... no puedes arruinarte así la vida, Trowa no es el único, ojalá pudieras volver a verlo y créeme que intento sacarle información a Heero pero... tu sabes como es de terco cuando se lo propone y... -intentó consolar caminando a su lado-

- Lo sé, y también intento salir adelante, pero me duele... porque es mi culpa, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, sólo cinco segundos antes... quizás... -bajó la vista mientras sentía nuevamente sus ojos aguados-... quizás ahora estaríamos juntos como Heero y tu, no me sentiría tan triste o solo... perdóname Duo, perdóname... pero no puedo... -comenzó a sollozar-

- Q-man... -susurró abrazándole- no es tu culpa... tu no tienes la culpa de amar... -se mordió el labio-

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el oji-azul logró calmarse y ya no llorar más, pero el dolor continuaba allí como cada día de su vida... era algo imborrable...

Enseguida mientras continuaban en el pasillo del colegio, sin dirigirse a la cancha de deportes, el director los encontró y se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa que pronto se borró al ver el estado anímico del rubio.

- Chicos... -llamó el hombre grande- les tengo una noticia -ambos adolescentes le miraron- ¡¡TENEMOS EL SEGUNDO PARTIDO CONTRA BROKEN WINGS! -exclamó alzando el puño-

- ¿¿¡¡QUE? -exclamó Duo sorprendido y con un brillo particular en los ojos- ¡¡¡CUANDO!

- ¡La próxima semana!... ¡Duo confío en ti para que nos ayudes a ganar, yo sé que puedes! -le miró ilusionado- ¡El que gane ésta seguirá hasta las finales!

- ¡CLARO! -dio un saltito alzando el brazo- ¡QUATRE TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR ESTRATEGIA! -volteó a ver a su amigo y de repente su sonrisa se borró- Uh... ¿Quatre...?

-... Si... -asintió limpiándose los ojos-

- Creo que no entiendes la temática del caso amigo, ¿O es que no recuerdas? -sonrió victorioso tomando a su amigo por los hombros- ¡Trowa aún no se retiró del equipo, sólo dejó de ser capitán!... -al decir esto, los ojos azules de su amigo comenzaron a brillar hasta sonreír, al fin de alegría- jeje...

- ¡¡¡QUÉ ESPERAS DUO! -saltó contento abrazándolo a él y a su director- ¡¡¡TENEMOS QUE PLANEAR LA ESTRATEGIA, LOS JUGADORES, EL ESTATUS, DONDE SERÁ EL JUEGO, SUPLENTES!

Ahora, con elegías renovadas luego de largas semanas sin ninguna sonrisa por parte del rubio, por fin sus ojos brillaban como antes. Y eso a Duo le alegraba de sobremanera porque ahora se sentía completo, el ver a su mejor amigo bien era su felicidad, por eso ya no podía pedir más que tanto Trowa como Quatre lograran verse y aclarar todo; Heero le había dicho que Trowa le correspondía y que no estaba nada bien, pero que por favor no dijera nada a Quatre por ahora. ¿Tendría Heero algo que ver con todo esto?.

El oji-azul no podía estar más feliz, ahora tenía posibilidades de ver a esa persona que esperó por tanto tiempo, ahora tenía la posibilidad de aclarar todo y decirle cuanto le amaba, no esperaba que le correspondiera, pero necesitaba que él lo supiera, necesitaba oír de sus labios que no le quería o algo, necesitaba terminar con la incertidumbre del 'que hubiera pasado' y darle paso a una decisión firme y segura; si no le correspondía, pues podía intentar enamorarlo, seducirlo. ¡Cómo fuera!...

Se dirigieron a la cancha de deportes en donde se pusieron inmediatamente a formar un plan de jugadas, así como los jugadores que irían al frente y los de suplencia; todo el equipo estaba muy feliz de ver a su estratega tan feliz y animado como tiempos de antes.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Traize miraba fríamente al equipo que practicaba frente a sus ojos, pero particularmente seguía con su vista a cierto capitán oji-cobalto con el que siempre, todos los días, tenía una pelea. Los rumores habían dicho que Heero Yuy había abandonado todo por el capitán del equipo contrario, pero en el momento en que Trowa bajó su nivel de jugador y le pidió en medio de una clase que lo suplantara, el oji-cobalto había aceptado sin ninguna oposición convirtiéndose no sólo en el capital del club Zero sino también en el del equipo institucional. La pregunta que tenía Traize era ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué si había perjurado no volver?.

Trowa continuaba con el partido de prueba que tenían en ese instante, uno liderado por él y el otro por su mejor amigo, no tenía ánimos de jugar ni de escuchar sonidos a su alrededor, pero sin embargo tenía que intentar seguir su vida normal, nadie debía darse cuenta de su golpe. Él le había prometido a Quatre dejarlo libre, como si nada hubiera sucedido, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, liberarlo de toda atadura y hacer de cuenta que jamás se conocieron; aunque eso le carcomía el alma, no aguantaba las horas sin verle y estos días, semanas o meses que habían pasado simplemente permanecía en su rutina como muerto en vida. Pero tenía que seguir adelante, las heridas siempre cicatrizaban.

Heero dio un pase a uno de sus compañeros de salón, el cual lo recibió y encestó marcando una diferencia de cuatro puntos con el equipo contrario.

Había conseguido que su director aprobara un partido contra Orange Road para dentro de un tiempo, ahora tenía que preparar a Trowa para su reencuentro, no sabía como haría eso pero algo se le ocurriría... ya había logrado comprobar que realmente se amaban, lo que ahora faltaba era que ambos lo aceptaran o mejor dicho que pudieran decírselo mutuamente. Estaba contento, podía decirse que si, no sólo porque su relación con Duo iba día a día mejor, sino también porque tenía exactamente todo lo que necesitaba para no sentirse común y obsoleto.

Otra canasta, ésta vez del capitán, y el partido termina 20 a 14.

Todos los jugadores detienen el juego y agotados se acercan a las bancas para un descanso entre el entrenamiento, estaban preparándose de lo mejor para cualquier partido que viniese y con Heero al frente todo se volvía más complicado debido a que el chico era muy, demasiado, exigente.

- Estuvo bien -afirmó el oji-cobalto tomando una botella de agua-

- Estás siendo demasiado exigente, no podemos más -se quejó uno de los jugadores-

- No se quejen, la semana que viene tenemos partido -anunció y dio un trago al agua-

- ¿PARTIDO? -cuestionaron al unísono mientras su capitán suspiraba-

- Orange Road, revancha. - fueron todas sus palabras antes de dirigirse a los vestidores-

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar y mientras todos se encaminaban a los vestidores para bañarse y vestirse, los rumores, dudas y preguntas comenzaron a correr como gotas de agua. Mas ni Heero ni Trowa escucharon algo al respecto, el primero por simple desinterés y el segundo por shock momentáneo ante la noticia.

Caminó hasta las duchas con la mente aún digiriendo todas las consecuencias que ese partido traía, debía volverle a ver... y eso significaba que su dolor por esta situación volvería a nacer como aquel día en que salió de su casa, no quería que eso sucediera, pero sin embargo... sin embargo ¿Cómo convencer a Heero de que era mejor que no jugase?... El dolor que de por sí tenía en su pecho era bastante insoportable como para soportar más, esa tentación de abrazarlo sin poder, esa tentación de besarlo aún sin ser correspondido...

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

- Estoy contento -anunció lo ya evidente mientras se acomodaba el bolso-

- Si se nota -le dedicó una sonrisa arreglándose el flequillo- veré de hablar con Heero, sospecho que tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

- No dudes en darle las gracias de mi parte... -comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida-

- No se me olvidará Q-man. -lo siguió-

Habían terminado el entrenamiento, ahora ambos se dirigían a su hogar en busca de terminar las tareas y tomarse un descanso. El partido de hoy, entre ellos claro está, fue de lo más emocionante debido a que todos le pusieron muchas energías y diversión; el espíritu del equipo estaba renovado gracias a cierta cabecita rubia que andaba más que feliz por la noticia del enfrentamiento.

Salieron tranquilamente, ambos con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro y la cabeza llena de cosas que le daban para ser felices, era un día bastante perfecto para todos. Afuera, recargado en una de las paredes del muro, permanecía el capitán de Broken Wing con su impecable uniforme y apariencia siempre seria; jamás cambiaria, y eso Duo lo agradecía profundamente, porque así como era lo adoraba. Se acercaron hasta el muchacho que algunas veces les pasaba a buscar para acompañarlos y, una vez a su lado, no se hizo esperar la euforia del trenzado para los saludos, quien le saltó encima abrazándolo con fuerza... como siempre...

- Yeeeeeyyy moría de ganas de verte, ayer te quedaste estudiando todo el día y te olvidaste de que existo y... -

- Duo, de nuevo estas hablando mucho -aseveró Quatre con una sonrisa apenada-

- Jeje... lo sé, perdón -se encogió de hombros y sacó la lengua graciosamente mientras soltaba a su pareja-

- Tenemos que hablar -cortó Heero tomando la mano de Duo y comenzando a caminar-

- ¿Qué?. ¿Qué paso?. -cuestionó en tono asustado cruzando miradas con su amigo-

- Bueno, cualquier cosa llámame Duo, nos vemos mas tarde -se despidió un tanto desconfiado-

Al oji-violeta lo asaltó el temor por aquel tono serio y al por demás frío que había usado su novio, no siempre decía las cosas con tanta decisión marcada. ¿De que querría hablar?. ¿Acaso ya se había cansado de él?. ¿Habría hecho algo mal?. ¿Qué podría ser?... ¡Diablos ya estaba nervioso!... ¿Y que tal si algo malo había pasado y debían separarse?. ¿Y si el problema radicaba en que ya no lo quería más?. ¿O si quizás nunca lo quiso y ahora de repente se daba cuenta porque se enamoró de alguien más?. ¿Y si se había enojado por algo?... No, Heero no podía dejarlo, se veía muy contento hasta anteayer... ¿Acaso ayer le pasó algo malo?. ¿Acaso le mintió cuando le llamó avisándole que estaría estudiando?. ¿Y si lo engañó con alguien más y ahora le confesaba la verdad?. ¡¡NO!... ¡Heero no era así, eso no podía pasar!... ¿Pero entonces?. ¿Por qué ese tono tan frío?... ¿Qué diablos quería decirle?...

Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio, un silencio eterno y mortal para Duo quien no dejaba de jugar con su cabello por culpa de los nervios, preocupación, temor y demás cosas que ahora no le importaban pero que afectaban en gran parte a su sistema nervioso. Pero el oji-cobalto continuaba igual de relajado, con su rostro indescifrable y apacible... y eso, al trenzado, le ponía los pelos de punta.

Al llegar al departamento del pelicorto dejaron las cosas en el living y cada cual se sentó en uno de los sillones, la mirada amatista estaba inquieta buscando por toda la casa un lugar en donde dejar reposar su vista para distraerse y olvidar un poco los nervios, mientras que el chico estoico suspiró y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el sofá. Otros minutos de silencio transcurrieron mortal y tensamente en aquella habitación hasta que por fin Heero rompió aquel hielo.

- ¿Qué sugieres para hacer que Trowa aclare las cosas con Quatre? -preguntó en tono neutral-

Duo volteó a mirarle sorprendido, y su pareja al sentirse observado sólo levantó la vista como si nada sucediera, entonces el trenzado frunció el ceño al tiempo en que sus ojos comenzaban a chispear de ira, furia, enojo y todo lo que pudiera considerarse de la misma categoría; apretó los dientes fuertemente al igual que sus puños.

¡QUE FRUSTRACIÓN!... ¡Ese tonto le había hecho pasar el mayor de los nervios jamás vividos y al final tanta lata para que hablara de Trowa y Quatre!... ¡¡Y él creyendo que era algún problema entre ellos!...

- ¡¡HEERO AVECES TE ODIO! -exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HALLAS HECHO SEMEJANTE DRAMA PARA PREGUNTARME ALGO DE ELLOS, POR DIOS Y YO CREYENDO QUE ME IBAS A PLANTEAR UN PROBLEMA CON RELACIÓN A NOSOTROS!... -se quejó dando vueltas por la sala y moviendo los brazos-

- ... -alzó una ceja- Duo, ellos TIENEN que ver con nosotros.

- ¡¡NO EN ESE SENTIDO! -fusilándolo con la mirada y el oji-cobalto comenzó a reír, lo cual descolocó el enojo del trenzado-

- A ver... -se puso de pie divertido y se acercó a su novio para luego abrazarlo por detrás- ¿Qué estabas pensando? -apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Duo-

- Es que... -hizo pucherito y se aferró a los brazos del otro hundiéndose en su pecho-... lo dijiste de una forma tan seria que creí que había algún problema entre nosotros y me asustaste y... y pensé que ya no me querías, o que teníamos que terminar, o algo así y...

- Sí serás idiota -lo abrazó más fuerte- yo siempre te voy a querer, y no nos vamos a separar por nada, ¿Ok?. -le dio un beso en el cuello-

- ... Ok... -asintió sonrojado-... ¿Lo prometes?... -preguntó bajito-

- Si, lo prometo -lo volteó y le dio un suave beso- Ahora, ¿Alguna idea?.

- Hmm... No -rió- pero por hoy dejémoslo así, Quatre esta muy contento con volver a verlo, no creo que necesitemos mas que un poco de insistencia para que Trowa valla al partido, no dejes que se salga del equipo.

- Bien... -asintió delineando el rostro de su pareja-

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la decisión de un juego en revancha? -sonrió con un dejo de dulzura-

- Poder de convencimiento -respondió besándolo de nueva cuenta-

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

En cuanto Quatre se alejó de sus amigos la preocupación lo asaltó, lo menos que deseaba ahora que se encontraba contento por poder volver a ver a Trowa, era que Duo y Heero se peleasen por lo que fuere. Les deseaba lo mejor... porque si por algún motivo no lograba hacer que Trowa se fijara en él, entonces estaría muy deprimido, y ya era suficiente con todo su problema como para que su mejor amigo tuviera que cargar, además, con la perdida de un amor como lo era Heero para el trenzado.

Duo se apoyaba demasiado en Heero, casi a tal punto de que si el pelicorto no le escuchaba desahogarse o no lo veía un día, su carácter cambiaba poniéndose más callado de lo habitual... era extraño esa unión que tenían constantemente, pero no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Se querían, y ese amor que se tenían era su propia unión... en parte los envidiaba, pero no dejaban de ser sus amigos y la felicidad de ellos era la propia... en parte, sólo en parte...

Cuando el partido se realizara podría volver a ver a Trowa, y si bien en medio del juego no podrían hablarse al menos una vez que todo terminara podrían aclarar las cosas, esperaba que Duo le ayudase para que Trowa no se le escapara da la vista, tenía tanto que aclarar con él...

Mas que nada, decirle cuanto lo amaba.

¿Cómo comenzaría?. ¿Con qué frase era correcta?. ¿Un 'hola, tanto tiempo'?. ¿O mejor algo espontáneo?... No, posiblemente estaría tan nervioso que hiciera planes o no solamente tartamudearía y ése sería su error. Estaba seguro de ello. Además esos ojos verdes le mirarían tan neutralmente que se perdería en ellos sin poder evitarlo, siempre había sido así... o por lo menos, desde que lo conoció. ¿Entonces cómo le haría para poder decirle todo lo que deseaba y necesitaba decirle?.

... Quizás lo de ellos estaba tan prohibido que ni declarársele podría...

¿Por qué?

Sin poder evitar sentirse deprimido nuevamente cerró fuertemente los ojos deteniendo su paso en seco y soltando algunas lágrimas, necesitaba ser positivo para ahuyentar esos malos pensamientos... pero... ¡Pero dolía tanto!. ¿Y sí de repente no lo merecía?. ¿Y si de repente todo era en vano?. ¿Y si de repente Trowa ni siquiera fuera homosexual y lo rechazara fría y cruelmente?... No... Su Trowa no era frío y cruel, era serio, tranquilo y muy dulce...

... Pero aún así la posibilidad estaba...

- ¡Que idiota soy! -sollozó negando con la cabeza- ¡No debería estar pensando tan negativamente, todo va a salir bien, todo tiene que salir bien!... -intentó sonreír amargamente-... Yo sé que Trowa me dará una oportunidad.

Con este último pensamiento positivo intentó distraerse mirando vidrieras y sonriendo aunque sólo fuera de forma vacía. Al llegar al departamento dejó las cosas en la sala y se preparó un té para acompañar a sus tareas, algo de estudio y luego quizás le preguntaría a Duo de ver una película juntos, así se distraían... Aunque... quizás Duo preferiría pasarla con Heero hoy.

- ... Idiota... -susurró apretando sus puños-

Ahora Duo tenía a Heero, no era tan necesaria su presencia en sus vidas, porque sólo era un amigo... sería siempre su amigo, pero... pero que Duo tuviera novio significaba que las cosas no eran iguales. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta lo egoísta que había sido las últimas semanas pidiéndole a Duo que lo acompañara a miles de lugares y éste siguiéndole por preocupación.

¿Y si Duo realmente prefería verse con Heero y por su causa...?...

Que idiota que había sido, no debía acaparar la atención de su mejor amigo porque ya tenía a alguien más, las cosas no eran como antes, ahora no era una relación de dos, ahora estaban separados y cada cual hacía una vida diferente...

Había sido muy egoísta continuar pensando que por más que Duo tuviera un novio continuarían los sábados y domingos juntos, todos los días cenarían juntos, irían a todos lados juntos e incluso se contarían todo. Ahora las cosas cambiaban, porque de seguro Duo tenía cosas que quería compartir sólo y únicamente con Heero, y días en los que deseaba pasarlos única y exclusivamente con su pareja... ahí, en esos días, únicamente era un estorbo, un mal tercio... alguien que debía desaparecer para no ser entrometido.

Ahora debía darle a Duo su espacio y libertad.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Los días habían pasado rápidamente debido a la energía que le estaban poniendo al entrenamiento, por suerte todo parecía ir bien, ahora faltaban sólo dos días para el gran partido que se realizaría, esta vez, en las instituciones de Broken Wing.

Estaba preocupado por Trowa, había estado más divagante que de costumbre y eso que hacía semanas que andaba como zombi, pero ahora lo era aún más, y eso era para alterarse. Hasta incluso pasaba por la casa de su amigo casi todas las tardes por temor a que de un momento a otro se le diera por huir, suicidarse, o no alimentarse como era debido. Por otro lado... Duo también había estado extraño los últimos días, pero no siempre, sólo cuando se saludaban, después de un rato se le quitaba y andaba como siempre... ¿tendría problemas?. ¿Por qué no le contaba nada?.

De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaban en los vestidores arreglándose para regresar cada cual a su casa.

- Heero... necesito pedirte un favor... -comunicó seriamente el oji-verde-

Le había dado vueltas al asunto alrededor de mil veces según recordaba, pero estaba completamente seguro de que no deseaba volver a ver a Quatre, por nada en el mundo deseaba ver su felicidad si no era parte de ella, no deseaba ver que era el único en esa relación que sufría. Por ello le pediría a Heero que no lo agregara en la lista de juego, no jugaría contra Orange Road ésta vez para no cruzarse con nadie, faltaría y listo. Era lo mejor, eso era lo mejor para dar por cerrado ese capítulo de su vida... aunque la herida parecía no querer cicatrizar jamás.

- ¿De que se trata? -terminando de abotonar su camisa-

- Retírame de la lista de juego, no quiero competir con Orange Road ésta vez. -dijo decidido-

- No -se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y cargó la mochila al hombro- jugarás de suplente.

- ¡Te digo que no voy a jugar y no jugaré! -anunció alzando la voz-

- Iras porque te necesito -neutralmente comenzó a caminar esquivándolo- no huyas como cobarde. -le susurró al pasar-

Trowa se quedó de pie abrumado con las últimas palabras, no quería huir como cobarde, quería no sufrir más... quería olvidar y empezar de nuevo ¿eso era mucho acaso?... ¿Por qué Heero no entendía su situación?... ¿¡Por que nadie podía ponerse en su lugar?. Enojado con toda la situación se terminó de arreglar así nomás y se fue directo a su casa, no estaba de humor, parecía como si nadie le comprendiera ni hiciera el esfuerzo por comprenderlo y eso le fastidiaba, así que prefirió encerrarse en su habitación y quedarse en silencio, sin pensar en nada.

Heero, en cambio, se dirigió a su departamento para hacer las tareas tranquilo, realmente estaba algo agotado pero tenía que terminar con las tareas escolares antes de dormir una siesta... bien prolongada, el día anterior Duo lo había agotado demasiado con su juego de 'a ver cuanto resistes'. Sonrió divertido ante esto sentándose en el sillón de su departamento, Duo si que sabía como 'divertirse'. De repente el timbre sonó y rogó a los cielos porque no fuera Duo, lo amaba, de veras que si, pero necesitaba un respiro... al menos por hoy, necesitaba paz, o al menos nada de sexo, sentía no poder ni excitarse siquiera; se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta, detrás de ella, Relena Darlian con el uniforme escolar... ¿Qué querría ella?...

- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó neutralmente dejándola pasar-

- vengo a visitarte -informó sonriendo delicadamente- hace mucho que no nos vemos, así que me tomé la molestia de venir a verte porque tu nunca vas.

- Entiendo -cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo al sillón- eh estado ocupado.

- ... Me lo imaginé... -asintió sentándose a su lado- ¿El colegio sigue bien? -un asentimiento- Hm... se dice que volviste al equipo después de salirte... -otro asentimiento- eso quiere decir que nos veremos en el juego -otro asentimiento- eso es emocionante -sonrió, mas no hubo respuesta- Hmm... Heero... ¿no te molestaría explicarme algo de Álgebra?... -un asentimiento- bueno... si no estas ocupado, tu sabes que no quiero ocupar...

- Saca tus libros, yo también tengo tarea -interrumpió poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la cocina-

Ambos adolescentes, cada uno con una tasa de café y té, se pusieron a hacer sus respectivas tareas en la sala sin mucha conversación como lo eran siempre desde que se conocían. La joven alzaba la vista de vez en cuando quedándose contemplando la calma del otro para obtener los resultados, mas el únicamente la ignoraba hasta que ella le preguntaba algo sobre algún ejercicio, nada anormal... siempre había sido así.

Nuevamente, después de dos horas de silencio, el timbre vuelve a sonar y Heero neutralmente se levanta para atender; una vez que abre la puerta, su visitante se tira encima de él en un abrazo efusivo.

Era Duo.

Relena sólo los miró extrañada.

- ¡No me fuiste a buscar! -regañó separándose un poco- Pensé que ibas a ir como los otros días... -hizo pucherito-

- Pensé que estarías con Quatre -explicó cerrando la puerta mientras el trenzado se volteaba chocando de lleno con la mirada de Relena-

- No, Q se quedó arreglando cosas con su padre... además las cosas entre nosotros han tenido altibajos. -frunció el ceño y asintió en forma de saludo para ella- Al menos hubieras dicho que tenías visitas -comentó algo molesto volteando a verlo-

- No lo planeé. -se encogió de hombros y volvió a su lugar frente a la joven-

- ¿Pudiste hablar con Tro? -cuestionó sentándose a su lado-

- Está enojado -resumió haciendo cuentas en la calculadora-

- Hmp... -sostuvo su cara con su brazo apoyado en la mesa mientras jugaba con una lapicera-... ¿Tienes mucha tarea?...

- Algo -le quitó la lapicera para luego escribir algo en la carpeta y devolvérsela-

- Heero... -llamó Relena mientras este alzaba la vista como el trenzado- problema 7 C ¿Cuánto da?

- Dos raíz cúbica de tres sobre veintiún I. -respondió- luego racionalizas. -volvió a sus hojas-

- Todavía no entiendo como haces para llegar a algo tan concreto -volvió a lo suyo-

- Pequeño bocho con patas -bromeó riendo- ¡Ah!. ¡Casi se me olvidaba! -exclamó rascándose la cabeza- Quatre me dijo que vallas a cenar con nosotros, te quiere agradecer personalmente todo lo que andas haciendo.

- Si es por ti, Quatre me agradece todos los días de la semana -comentó sonriendo suavemente-

- Nah... vengo y me quedo a cenar acá y listo, no necesito a Quatre para excusarme -agarró un almohadón de uno de los sillones y lo abrazó- aunque entre semana se complica mucho porque

- Eres demasiado exigente y poco pasivo -interrumpió enfrentándolo-

- ¡JA! ¡ENTONCES TÚ ERES POCO RESISTENTE! -le dio un almohadonaso y salió corriendo siendo atrapado por su trenza y devuelto al piso- ¡COBARDE QUE TE APROVECHAS DE MI PELITO PARA VENGARTE! -intentando sonar enojado, mas se estaba divirtiendo-

- Córtalo y listo -simplificó poniéndole el almohadón en la cara y ahogándolo mientras el oji-violeta pataleaba- ¡Quédate quieto baka!

- ¡SI ME QUEDO QUIETO ME MATAS! -exclamó entre risas intentando huir del agarre- Jajajajajaja ¡ya!... ¡ya bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -gritó frente a su poca fuerza-

Ahora ambos jóvenes peleaban por el poder del almohadón para poder cobrar venganza sobre el otro mientras Relena veía entre sorprendida, desconcertada y emocionada como Heero 'jugaba' con Duo; lo único que le divertía, era el hecho de ver a Heero sonriendo contento, porque por lo demás... mejor ignorarlo. El trenzado reía a no más poder porque no podía ganarle ni en fuerza ni en agilidad o reflejos a su novio que parecía atraparlo de un modo tal que no podía escapar, le divertía, mucho, así que se dejó vencer y se recargó en los brazos del oji-cobalto respirando agitado y aún medio riendo mientras este sólo sonreía por verlo tan agotado.

- Ya, perdí, se buen ganador y no me pongas castigos -comentó volviendo a reír-

- Lo pensaré -fue su respuesta soltándolo para que la cabeza del pelilargo se golpeara con el almohadón-

- ¡OYE ME PUDE HABER GOLPEADO FUERTE! -regañó volviéndole a pegar con dicho cojín-

- ¡Si tenes la cabeza re dura! -rebatió molestó por el almohadonaso-

- ¡no lo justifica! -le volvió a pegar siendo empujado para atrás y de pronto el cojín en su cara ahogándolo-

Ahora Duo de nuevo pataleaba esta vez mas asustado porque realmente se estaba quedando sin aire mientras un Heero inmutable continuaba presionando el almohadón, hasta que Relena interrumpió porque estaba comenzando a asustarse de la salud de su 'compañero'.

- Lo vas a ahogar enserio -susurró preocupada observando como poco a poco Duo dejaba de patalear-

- Con eso aprenderá -quitó el almohadón y se sentó como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras en el suelo el oji-violeta permanecía Zombi-

- Heero... -murmuró mortalmente levantándose y posesionándose detrás del oji-cobalto- ¡PAGARÁS CARO MALDITO SÁDICO! -se le tiró encima cayendo los dos al suelo-

El resto de la tarde continuó ya sin silencio, Duo se esforzaba al máximo por captar todos los sentidos de Heero no permitiéndole ni hacer las tareas ni estar tranquilo, ya que cada dos por tres se veía envuelto en una batalla por la venganza frente a alguna tontera, aunque debía admitir que se divertía mucho. Relena notó que la relación de ellos era bastante extraña, principalmente porque parecían abrazarse sin ningún cuidado mientras que sabía bien Heero no era nada demostrativo, menos que menos con hombres... ¿Serían ciertos los rumores?

Al momento en que la joven decidió irse Heero se cambió el uniforme y todos salieron del departamento, los dos chicos hacia la casa del pelilargo y la joven en dirección a la suya propia. Bajaron en ascensor y una vez abajo ella se despidió de ambos jóvenes con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, nada anormal, luego de eso Duo se plantó frente a su novio y lo abrazó por el cuello comenzando a besarlo demasiado acaloradamente por falta de besos durante toda la tarde. Heero, ni tonto ni perezoso, lo empujó contra la pared del edificio y lo arrinconó allí para besarlo con más calma, no quería excitarse, de hecho estaba cansado, pero si quería besarlo y eso nadie se lo iba a impedir. Mientras que a unos cuantos metros la joven que antes los acompañaba no podía con su asombro ante tal visión, jamás se había imaginado a Heero con alguien más, así que menos que menos con un hombre, o lo que peor, compañero suyo; era una mezcla entre asco, rencor, decepción y demás cosas que sólo la lastimaban... por lo que se dio la vuelta y decidió continuar su camino.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en él, realmente moría de ansias por volverlo a ver... no aguantaba ya los días para el encuentro de basketball, poco le importaba si ganaban o perdían, sólo quería verlo. Heero había hecho mucho por ellos a pesar de todo y sin recibir nada mas que... a DUO, completo, a cambio... pero no podía dejar eso así, lo mínimo que podía darle era una amistad por el momento, porque por más que tuviera todo el oro del mundo jamás lograría pagarle al novio de su mejor amigo todos los favores que le venia haciendo.

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa porque en cualquier momento vendría Duo a supervisar la cena que estaba preparando, no era un excelente chef... o por lo menos no tan bueno como Duo, pero se justificaba, el oji-violeta de chico iba al taller de cocina y repostería, en cambio el todo lo que sabía se lo debía al trenzado. Había estado preparando lasagna, y eso realmente no era muy complicado, pero aún así siempre había cometido algunos errores... y pobre de Duo sufría las consecuencias, la ultima vez no pudo ir al colegio por dos días.

- Duo tonto jajajaja... -comenzó a reír solo en la cocina mientras se limpiaba las manos-

Luego de que se calmara la puerta se escuchó y el rubio salió de la cocina al encuentro de su amigo aún con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Heero venía detrás en silencio como siempre mientras el trenzado hablaba sobre el día de ayer y de cómo se les habían caído los libros de la biblioteca justo enfrente a la bibliotecaria y como ésta los había reprendido por media hora, para que cuando volvieran al salón el profesor los retara otra media hora por tardarse tanto.

- ¡... Jajaja... tendrías que haberla visto... se le salían las venas de la frente! -exclamó echándose a reír de nuevo-

- Jajajajaja, si, y después el profesor te mandó a dirección por quinta pasada de listo -concluyó Quatre desde la puerta de la cocina-

- ¡¡OYE!... ¡¡Esa parte es la que no se cuenta! -reclamó volviendo a reír-

Los restantes dos días pasaron bastante rápido en comparación a los anteriores, pero los equipos estaban listos para el gran partido el cual se realizaría en las instalaciones de Broken Wings por el hecho de que el anterior partido se realizó en Orange Road.

Trowa no pudo hacer nada para salir del partido y a último momento, cuando ya no le quedaba casi ninguna opción, decidió no aparecerse por el colegio, mas su plan también fue frustrado ya que Heero lo pasó a buscar y lo llevó literalmente arrastrando hasta los vestidores de la institución.

Las gradas se comenzaban a llenar de gente mientras cada equipo se preparaba para uno de los mejores partidos habidos en esos tiempos, la tensión comenzaba a hacerse presente cada vez más en las salas donde cada equipo permanecía y nadie decía palabra alguna. Todo Orange Road permanecía silencioso esperando que su capitán dijera algunas palabras ya que era el que siempre aligeraba el ambiente, pero por lo visto, esta vez sería diferente; Duo permanecía sentado en una de las bancas frotándose su pierna derecha con los restos de la crema azulada ya común durante sus partidos mientras Quatre pensaba cada jugada en silencio recargado contra una de las paredes. La tensión continuaba en aumento. Broken Wings repasaba cada miembro del equipo, el subcapitán pasaba lista para asegurarse de no tener que hacer cambios, y Heero estaba recargado sobre la silla en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, metalizándose de que más allá de perder la meta era asegurarse que Trowa dejara de ser Zombie; pero éste no tenía la más mínima intención de permanecer en tierra mucho tiempo... no quería continuar allí, y por eso dejaba vagar su mente por otros lugares en busca de no recordar que enfrente a él tendría a Quatre Winner...

El partido comenzó, los equipos comenzaban a entrar uno por la esquina contraria al otro mientras la tribuna se emocionaba y gritaba fuertemente el nombre de sus jugadores favoritos. El oji-cobalto lucía serio y frío como siempre, esto era un partido, los sentimientos no se mezclaban, sus ojos cerrados mostraban exactamente eso que quería que todos vieran; por mientras Duo sonreía divertido ajustándose la muñequera color negra de su mano izquierda, desde ahora, sólo Shinigami. Quatre miraba ansioso desde las bancas cada miembro del equipo, pero no vio entrar al oji-verde que tanto quería, entonces giró hacia las bancas buscándolo y allí le encontró, sentado con los ojos cerrados y apoyado sobre sus rodillas; la emoción comenzó a hacer efecto en el rápidamente haciéndole sonrojar, pero no podía dejar de verlo... le había extrañado...

Un capitán frente a otro, ambos novios simplemente cruzaron miradas, una determinante y otra divertida, luego el arbitro dio las indicaciones necesarias, pero ninguno de los dos capitanes las escuchó realmente... sus miradas se fundían, haciendo eso más especial al partido. Los entrenadores miraban atentos mientras la turbina lentamente comenzaba a asilenciarse, esperaban que la pelota estuviera en lo alto... entonces el juego empezaría.

Los dos adolescentes en sus posiciones, un largo y tenso silencio.

De repente la pelota se alzó en lo alto y ambos jóvenes saltaron casi hasta la misma altura, pero Heero le ganó a su contraparte por milímetros y logró empujar la pelota lo suficiente como para ganar su jugada. Broken Wings se enfiló rápidamente rumbo a la canasta contraria mientras Orange Road los seguía de cerca, ambos capitanes se marcarían entre sí en el primer tiempo, luego cambiarían para facilitar las cosas, pero el único que podría detener al capitán de Zero era Shinigami y eso lo sabían todos.

La tribuna era un montón de gente alentando a los gritos cada cual a cada equipo, llenos de euforia y adrenalina en sus venas, aportándoles energía para que continuaran adelante y hacer de eso un partido muchísimo más importante. Pero Quatre estaba en su nube mirando a Trowa, quien ignoraba todo su entorno de manera magistral, ninguno de los dos eran necesarios ahora que todo había empezado, sólo quedaba confiar y alentar a cada equipo, por lo que podían darse el lujo de distraerse... pero... parecía como si eso no importara... ninguno sabía que estaba siquiera en medio de un partido.

Una canasta fue impedida por el oji-violeta, quien con una sonrisa le robó la pelota al pelicorto comenzando su carrera con un pase directo a Solo. Ahora los jugadores corrían a la otra punta de la cancha mientras muchos de ellos eran marcados de forma perfecta y Duo intentaba escaparse de la defensa de su novio; de un modo u otro, esa situación era excitante... (¿? XD!).

- Idiota no te distraigas -le regañó el oji-cobalto arrancándole una sonrisa al pelilargo-

- Lo mismo digo -repuso escurriéndose por la izquierda luego de un amago a la derecha-

La pelota viajó de Solo al trenzado, quien no tardó ni dos segundos en saltar alto y hacia atrás lanzando una canasta de tres puntos que fue perfectamente encestada debido a que el defensor del otro equipo no había saltado lo suficientemente alto.

Primeros tres puntos a favor de Orange Road, las cosas iban bien.

El juego continuó, ahora un miembro de Broken Wings tenía el mando del balón, mas no duró mucho porque su contrario le arrebató la jugada siendo marcado inmediatamente e impidiéndole hacer un movimiento. Estaban en una fea situación, todos marcados y no tenían ni una posibilidad de pasar el balón... pero tenía que pasarlo, no podían quedarse en esa posición. Solo logró desmarcarse a tiempo alejándose hacía su propia canasta y entonces, quien tenía la pelota, se la pasó e inmediatamente se vio perseguido por dos jugadores; en ese momento Duo se libró de su pareja y se alejó lo suficiente del resto para estar desmarcado salvo por dos jugadores detrás de él. La pelota viajó hacia él, quien la aceptó y picó a la derecha por donde inmediatamente la agarró otro jugador haciendo una canasta perfecta de dos puntos.

Heero se irritó con esos puntos, nunca permitía que le hicieran tanta diferencia, y esta no era la excepción. La pelota continuó en juego ahora por más tiempo debido a que la defensa de un grupo de Broken Wings había aumentado, mientras el ataque aumentaba en otro sector. En ese momento fue cuando Quatre comenzó a prestar atención al partido.

- ¡¡DUO, DEFENSA! -le gritó recordándole el plan de respaldo-

Al escuchar el pedido de su estratega, todo el equipo modificó sus marcaciones y rotó, dejando a Solo como contrario de Heero y así Duo quedaba libre para las canastas de 3 puntos. Aún a pesar de eso, al castaño pelicorto se le complicaba mucho marcar al capitán de Zero debido a la diferencia de habilidades, pero podía detenerlo los segundos necesarios para una buena jugada del resto, y eso a Heero le molestó.

Trowa al momento de escuchar la voz del rubio se exaltó y su corazón, sin permiso alguno, comenzó a acelerarse; abrió los ojos alzando la vista y chocó con la figura de su ex 'pareja' con la vista concentrada en el partido y en él último movimiento de uno de sus jugadores. No pudo evitar que las ansias de acercarse comenzaran a ganarle, pero no podía... no debía...

Un pase, el oji-cobalto burló a su oponente y encestó una canasta de 3 puntos que le hizo sonreír debido a la falta defensa de Solo.

Al momento de tocar el suelo giró su vista hacia su mejor amigo y allí lo vio, perdido en el rubio oji-azul, así que contuvo una sonrisa al ver el éxito de su plan y continuó con el partido. Nuevamente la pelota fue a dar a su equipo, hasta que fue arrebatada por uno de los visitantes y se vio en la obligación de poner defensas, Solo era bueno en las canastas de dos puntos según tenía entendido, pero la pelota pasó a un jugador de menor rango que rápidamente se vio rodeado sin saber a donde pasar el balón, entonces vio como el oji-violeta se desmarcaba hábilmente y se entrepuso marcándolo nuevamente olvidándose completamente de Solo; la pelota, como lo había pensado, viajó direcamente a manos del pelilargo quien ahora estaba siendo marcado espectacularmente por su pareja, imposibilitado de cualquier movimiento.

- Trowa cayó -susurró sin mover mucho los labios-

- Lo sé -respondió impidiéndole un pase-

- pero Quatre ya no lo mira, se entretiene viéndonos sufrir -ensanchó su sonrisa y pico la pelota entre las piernas de su pareja- Ja, perdiste -se burló escurriéndosele por la derecha-

- Kusso... -lo persiguió medio molesto medio divertido-

Duo corría divertido pensando su próximo pase, había sido fácil distraer a Heero... realmente era un tonto, ni loco se dejaba ganar, no en Basketball. La pelota se la pasó hacia uno de sus compañeros, quien realizó un clavada más que excelente y luego de eso ambos se sonrieron por la genial combinación.

Quatre podía ver la alegría de su amigo y por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo la podía compartir en su totalidad, pronto hablaría con Trowa y todo estaría bien, y sólo ver a su amigo así de bien también le encantaba. Todo parecía ir perfecto, demasiado perfecto y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Giró su vista hacia las bancas y se encontró siendo presa de la mirada verde, inmediatamente se sonrojó completamente pero no pudo apartar su vista, quería decirle tantas cosas... Pero Trowa al verlo así de radiante sólo se sintió peor aún, él era feliz... entonces realmente no lo necesitaba... entonces no servía continuar allí... no tenía nada por lo que continuar ahí, por un momento había creído que por ahí, muy remotamente, tenía una última oportunidad con Quatre... pero si el rubio ya era feliz, no necesitaba que estuviera en su vida.

El partido continuó igual de emocionante, los pases perfectos, las clavadas para la historia, cada movimiento hecho con precisión... todo parecía ser demasiado perfecto. Ahora, después de empezar el segundo tiempo, el partido se acercaba a su final... pronto sabrían quien ganaría; el partido estaba 22 a 26 a favor de Broken Wings, pero con un último milagro, Orange Road podría ganar.

El pase fue directo a manos de Duo, casi como la mayor parte del partido, el trenzado saltó a una altura considerable siendo imitado por su oponente, que casualmente no era Heero; logró tirar la pelota y ésta entró en el aro perfectamente en una canasta de dos puntos, pero al momento de caer de pie el músculo fue presa de un entumecimiento y no fue capas de sostener su peso.

- ¡Duo! -exclamó preocupado Solo al ver que maldecía agarrándose la pierna derecha-

El árbitro, entrenador, estratega, subcapitán y capitán del equipo contrario no tardaron en estar a un lado del pelilargo junto con otros jugadores al mismo tiempo que todos los espectadores gritaban de temor y las fanáticas del trenzado dramatizaban-

- Vamos, llamaremos a un suplente, aún podemos cambiarte, es mejor que descanses -hablaba rápido intentando levantar a su mejor amigo-

- Ni loco, este partido es mío -se rehusó el oji-violeta rechazando la ayuda y quedándose sentado un tiempo más-

- ¡Pero Duo no podemos arriesgarnos...! -se quejó Solo-

- ¡Jugare y punto! -sentenció apoyando una mano en el suelo para ponerse de pie-

- No juegas -contradijo el oji-cobalto con tono gélido-

- Cállate, soy el capitán y yo elijo, jugaré hasta el final -intentó levantarse pero volvió al suelo mientras su pareja lo agarraba de la cintura ayudado de Quatre- ¡YA SUÉLTENME! -se quejó alejándose tambaleante-

- ¡Que terco eres, quédate sentado hasta terminar el partido y luego te vas a tu casa! -ordenó el entrenador con poquísima paciencia-

- Chicos cálmense, llamen a un suplente -opinó el árbitro-

- Deja de jugar, es estúpido -se cruzó de brazos típica y autoritariamente-

- ¡No le des ordenes a NUESTRO capitán! -defendió el castaño pelicorto de Orange Road-

- Duo a tu banca ahora -ignoró el oji-cobalto-

- Shut up Heero, sigo jugando -afirmó suspirando- voy a jugar y punto, ya escucharon.

- No podemos arriesgar a un jugador, son las reglas, si estas herido debes de ir a las bancas -aseguró el árbitro-

- Conozco las reglas, estoy bien -asintió ya mejor-

- Te aviso que si perdemos un capitán por esto te hago escribir todos las pizarras del país con 'debo dejar de ser desobediente' -amenazó el entrenador mientras el joven rodaba los ojos y luego sonreía-

Antes de que todos volvieran a sus posiciones, mientras la hinchada se calmaba por el acontecimiento, la mirada cobalto y la violácea se cruzaron y se mantuvieron durante unos segundos hasta que el pelilargo rompió el contacto con una sonrisa relajada.

- No te preocupes, enserio -aclaró en tono tranquilo- luego me castigas con lo que tu quieras -le guiñó un ojo y se fue caminando tranquilo hasta su puesto-

Heero suspiró más tranquilo y se fue a su puesto iniciando nuevamente el partido.

La tribuna nuevamente comenzó a gritar de euforia mientras los últimos minutos corrían, la pelota en posesión del equipo local estaba cerca de la canasta, pero la excelente defensa de los visitantes logró desviarla para ahora dirigirse al otro lado de la cancha, los pases eran rápidos y precisos buscando no dejar la pelota quieta en un lugar y darle ventaja al otro de robarla. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que hubiera otra clavada, ahora de un punto, a favor de Orange Road.

Quatre estaba más que tenso y preocupado, por un lado ese Duo que se descuidaba así sabiendo que si forzaba demasiado el músculo de esa pierna terminaría por perder la capacidad de jugar basketball por el resto de su vida, o cualquier otro deporte... todo por esa falta de irrigación en esa zona que padecía desde que tenía conocimiento. Por otro lado, Trowa... el final del partido indicaba que pronto llegaría el momento de hablar y eso era lo que más temía, no poder aclarar las cosas como eran debidas. Este, por otra parte, se encontraba increíblemente relajado... de algún modo extrañaba la 'cercanía' de Quatre, el rubio siempre le dejaba tranquilo con su sola presencia, y a pesar de saber que no se hablaban el saber que estaba bien era suficiente para él, aunque debía admitir que deseaba que le necesitase tanto como él lo necesitaba.

Una canasta de un punto para el equipo de Broken Wings, entonces el partido se reducía a una diferencia de dos puntos.

Los segundos pasaban desesperadamente lentos mientras los pasos de los jugadores eran el único sonido que habitaba en toda la cancha, la tribuna estaba silenciosa y expectante al igual que suplentes, entrenadores, estrategas y jugadores, pero el partido continuaba y el balón andaba en manos de los locales, cerca de la canasta, pronto si las cosas seguían así el ganador no sería otro sino Broken Wings. La pelota pasó a manos de los visitantes mientras todos hacían esfuerzos supremos por quitar esos dos puntos de diferencia para lograr aunque sea un empate, Duo sentía que no podía aguantar mas el juego, le dolía bastante la rodilla pero seguía esforzándose y su velocidad se vio afectada, entre tanto Heero estaba algo cansado pero con muchas energías de continuar jugando.

Una clavada de unos delanteros de Orange Road, la diferencia fue reducida a un punto, la tribuna festejó. Sólo quedaban unos poquísimos minutos.

- ¡¡¡VAMOS EQUIPO ES LA ÚLTIMA, LA ÚLTIMA! -gritó su entrenador ya sin poder contener la tensión- ¡¡¡NO HACE FALTA QUE GANEMOS SÓLO ESFUERCENCE!

La hinchada pareció reanimarse y los gritos eufóricos se hicieron escuchar mientras Broken Wings luchaba por mantener en su posición al balón, hecho bastante complicado debido a que Orange Road tenía fuerzas para continuar. Traize estaba desesperado, tenían que ganar, DEBÍAN GANAR.

La pelota naranja dio a parar a manos de Solo, quien en una demarcación rápida logró acercarse al aro lo suficiente para hacer canasta de tres puntos, pero se vio obligado a hacer un pase debido a que estaba demasiado marcado, ahora la pelota estaba en manos de Duo, quien estaba siendo marcado por Heero. El primero saltó seguido de su pareja y una vez en el aire, los últimos segundos hacían conteo; el oji-violeta estaba listo para una canasta, pero tenía miedo de que el pelicorto le detuviera la pelota en el aire, por lo que esperó unos segundos y mando la pelota de lleno al aro haciendo una canasta perfecta que no pudo ser detenida por Heero únicamente por unos milímetros de diferencia.

Luego el silbato sonó, el marcador mostró la victoria de Orange Road, y el público gritó de emoción.

Todos los jugadores no pudieron sino relajarse completamente mientras Duo, ahora si sin fuerzas, se sentaba de golpe en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada entre tanto su pareja se sostenía de sus rodillas también agitado. Todo el equipo liderado por el trenzado se acerco sin mas comenzando a festejar la victoria, pero el oji-violeta permanecía ido mirando el techo hasta que su rubio amigo se acercó a velocidad rayo y lo abrazó tirándosele encima.

- ¡¡GANASTE DUO GANASTE!... ¡¡¡¡MEJOR DICHO GANAMOS! -exclamó lleno de felicidad-

- ¿Gané...? -susurró entrecortado aún sin poder asimilarlo, luego sonrió- ¡POR DIOS GANÉ, SOY GENIAL!. ¡¡GANÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! -exclamó tirándose sobre el suelo aún agitado- ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ACABO DE CALIFICAR PARA LAS FINALES, NI QUÉ DECIR QUE LE GANÉ AL CAPITÁN DE ZERO! -se sentó de nueva cuenta observando fijamente a su pareja que le sostenía la mirada un tanto recuperado-

- Eres bueno, muy bueno -admitió asintiendo entre un suspiro-

- ¡¡DUO ERES GENIAL! -exclamó Solo acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa de lo más grande- ¡¡GANAMOS, CALIFICAMOS!... ¡¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL ESE ÚLTIMO SALTO Y TODO PARECIÓ COMO DE CAMARA LENTA, SÓLO ME ESCUCHABA RESPIRAR POR DIOS FUE DE PELÍCULA!

- ¡¡¡Sii! -afirmó con los ojos brillosos y luego hizo pucherito- pero estoy muerto chicos, necesito vacaciones...

- ¡¡NI HABLAR! -contestó Quatre- eso es obvio, tienes que descansar para estar listo para el siguiente partido y continuar calificando.

- ¡Claro! -asintió sentándose con las piernas cruzadas mientras se frotaba la pierna- Uh Q-man... ¿No tienes que...?... -lo miró fijamente-

- Cierto, ve antes de que se escape -respaldó el oji-cobalto-

- ¡Si, gracias por todo, Duo eres el mejor! -le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo y salió corriendo-

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos a arreglar para volver al colegio y festejar -concluyó Solo estirándole una mano al trenzado para ayudarlo a pararse-

- Ya voy, ya voy -suspiró regularizando su respiración- Neh... Heero... -llamó alzando la vista-

- ¿Hm? -preguntó alzando su mirada-

- Más tarde si puedo paso por tu casa o te llamo ¿puedo? -preguntó con los ojitos brillosos-

- Obvio tonto, no hace falta que preguntes -obvió irguiéndose sin problemas-

- Genial -susurró volviendo a sonreir-

Sin más el capitán de Broken Wings ayudó a su pareja a levantarse sosteniéndolo por la cintura, quería abrazarlo antes que ese otro jugador cualquiera y tenía derecho así que se excusó con ayudarlo para poder tenerlo más cerca, a lo que como era obvio el oji-violeta no se negó sino que aceptó gustoso. Luego de eso el oji-cobalto los acompaño hasta los vestidores donde le dejó sentado en una banca para mas tarde irse a su sector para cambiarse.

Jamás hubiera imaginado ganarle a Heero, pero le había ganado y aún no podía creerlo, había sido un punto, UN SÓLO PUNTO de diferencia... pero fue increíble tenerlo enfrente, ambos en le aire, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el cansancio... y luego esa encestada, ¡¡QUE PARTIDO POR DIOS!... podía jurar que era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida, jamás se había sentido tan contento de jugar contra alguien... le había ganado a su ídolo, al capitán de Zero... le había ganado a su novio... ¡¡HABÍA CALIFICADO PARA LAS FINALES!... Que emoción, ahora seguramente Trowa y Quatre se arreglaban y entonces todo era perfecto... que genial.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Caminó hasta el pasillo antes de perder de vista al oji-verde, necesitaba hablar con él y eso iba a hacer, así le costara la vida iba a aclarar las cosas. De forma decisiva le siguió mientras su equipo se iba a las duchas, no le importó ser ajeno a todos, iba a hablar con ese morocho costase lo que le costase.

Trowa seguía con su mente en blanco pero cada vez más convencido de que Quatre no lo necesitaba en su vida y que por ello debía desaparecer del planeta. Sí la persona que él necesitaba no le necesitaba entonces no tenía sentido, menos aún si tú 'mejor amigo' ya tenía en quien apoyarse para continuar con su vida, realmente era obsoleto, reemplazable, y si bien la idea no le gustaba los hechos le mostraban que así era y no podía cambiarlo, no ahora. O al menos eso creía.

- Trowa -llamó decisivamente aunque muerto de nervios-

El oji-verde dio un salto de la impresión al oír esa voz detrás de él, mas pronto volvió a poner es máscara fría e indiferente volteándose como si nada lo alterara. Allí, frente a él, justo como menos quería, se encontraba el rubio de sus sueños... o pesadillas...

- Quatre... -murmuró dando a entender que esperaba que el otro empezara-

Al oír su nombre salido de aquellos labios sintió que toda su fuerza de voluntad desaparecía y mientras una parte de sí se reprochaba por haberle seguido y querer hablar con él, otra parte le indicaba que debía tomar más valor y continuar con el plan inicial, porque eso era lo mejor para todos. Pero los nervios se habían tragado las palabras, y su garganta parecía haberse cerrado sin permitir salir ni una palabra o suspiro, nada. Trowa continuaba mirándole penetrantemente, típico de él, buscando el porqué de tenerlo allí enfrente... quería saber para qué lo buscaba, si supuestamente todo estaba más que claro, no había necesidad de hablar entre ellos... no quería continuar con aquella tortura, necesitaba irse.

- Bien... yo... -comenzó el rubio nervioso y mirando a su alrededor-... quería hablar... de... -se sonrojó bajando la vista-... nosotros... -apretó sus puños mientras el ceño de su acompañante se fruncía-

- ¿Para que? Todo esta claro -secamente, lo más seco que podía ser en esos momentos-

- ¡No! -se apresuró a responder alzando ligeramente la mirada-... No... aún hay cosas... que yo necesito decirte... y... como no te pude localizar... ahora es el único momento que encuentro... para hablar... -terminó en un susurro-

- No hay nada que hablar Quatre, el acuerdo terminó con la última charla que tuvimos con tu padre, él te dejó libre, entonces habíamos acordado seguir nuestras vidas -se giró cerrando los ojos, necesitaba irse- eres libre, todo esta bien entre los dos si eso te preocupa.

- No, no está bien -lo miró dolido- porque yo necesito hablar muchas cosas contigo... te fuiste sin dejarme hablar, y al final no sé si soy el único que sufre... o somos los dos...

Un silencio se formó entre ambos mientras el oji-verde intentaba entender lo que su acompañante quería decirle sin ilusionarse nuevamente, esa facilidad de ilusionarse le lastimaba demasiado y por eso debía suprimirla lo más posible. Mientras que Quatre miraba temeroso la figura del amor de su vida frente a él, tenía mucho que decirle, pero las cosas no salían claras de su garganta y debía transformarlas para poder hablar sin trabarse.

- Sólo te hice un favor -afirmó sin voltearse siquiera-

- Lo sé, yo sé que sólo era el favor -asintió juntando valor y caminando para quedar frente al oji-verde-... pero aún así hay algo raro... si me hubieras dejado hablarte... nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho... -se paró firme frente al castaño- yo sé, o al menos quiero creer... que me correspondes...

Trowa no pudo más que mostrarse sorprendido por la seguridad de la afirmación, pero no se atrevió a levantar la vista lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos, sólo sintió cuando el más pequeño se acercaba apoyando las manos en sus hombros dispuesto a besarlo, y no tenía fuerzas para negarse... no podía...

Sentía que el corazón le latía muy rápido por la decisión que había tomado, iba a terminar con todo el problema de una sola vez, y nadie le detenía... iba a besarlo, iba a mostrarle cuanta falta le había hecho, iba a enseñarle a dejarle hablar antes de huir como cobarde...

El oji-verde cerró sus brazos en la cintura del rubio adentrando su lengua en la boca del más pequeño que se estremecía al sentirlo, el beso fue lleno de pasión y necesidad, uno de esos besos que pocas veces se dan, uno de esos besos que no se olvidan y te dejan con ganas de más. Quatre se sentía abandonar todo lo real en aquel sabor exquisito que inundaba su boca y acariciaba su lengua, el sabor de Trowa... ese sabor que tanto había extrañado y que ahora sabía le gustaba demasiado, era adicción. El tiempo y el espacio se perdió entre los sentimientos para luego de unos minutos ambos se separasen con el corazón latiendo apresurado y escasos de palabras. Se observaron por largos minutos, fundiéndose en la mirada del otro, hasta que el más alto tomó la iniciativa de otro beso, ésta vez menos apasionado y más cargado de sentimiento que logró hacerle sonreír al rubio.

- No sabes como te extrañé -susurró el oji-azul sonrojado pero dejándose besar-

- Puedo imaginármelo -contestó bajando de a besos chiquitos por el cuello de su 'pareja'-

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Luego de dejar a Duo con su equipo para que ellos se encargaran de cuidarlo se fue a los vestidores de su equipo donde se bañó y se cambió con el uniforme disponiéndose a irse a su departamento, no tenía ganas de quedarse en el colegio y escuchar reclamos de Traize, seguramente discutirían de nuevo como cada vez que tenían un partido; ese tipo si que sabía arruinar la emoción del encuentro.

Dicho y hecho, Traize gritando a los cuatro vientos que como habían sido capaces de perder, etc, etc... nadie lo escuchaba realmente, y estaba completamente seguro que después de que cruzó esa puerta todos tuvieron la idea fija de seguirle. Así lo comprobó minutos después, cuando salía del colegio y vio a varios del equipo salir apurados por la puerta sin mirar atrás como temiendo que el entrenador los siguiera... ese tipo era estúpido, enfermo.

Fue directamente hasta su departamento con la mente completamente en blanco, seguramente a estas alturas Trowa y Quatre ya estaban charlado como dos personas civilizadas, Duo siendo atendido por algún medico, Traize completamente solo... no tenía más opción que irse a su casa y descansar, porque debía admitir que se encontraba muy, demasiado, agotado. Aún pensaba la forma en que ese tonto le había ganado... muy pocas veces había perdido de ese modo, fue mucha suerte... o mucha habilidad... comenzaba a admirar a Duo de un modo bastante peculiar y posesivo, y es que casi nadie lograba ganarle de es modo tan... increíble, en un partido de basketball... ni mucho menos que tenga que ver con las ligas; ahora debía buscar la forma de calificar para poder continuar subiendo de niveles, aún tenía la oportunidad de quedar en las finales, sólo que ya era imposible quedar en primer lugar... bueno, casi.

Continuó su camino y una vez en su departamento se desabrochó la camisa sacándola del pantalón, dejó sus cosas en una esquina del sofá, se preparó café y se tiró en el otro sillón encendiendo el televisor dispuesto a relajarse... nada como estar solo unos minutos luego de un partido agotador.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Luego de llegar a su institución el equipo entero, entre festejo y festejo, se habían quedado celebrando como dos horas… estaba completamente agotado, pero tampoco quería perderse de las bebidas, Quatre había desaparecido y ya se imaginaba con quien, así que no se preocupaba, lo único importante era terminar que le hicieran efectos los calmantes para poder salir disparado para su casa, descansar un poco y llamar a Heero.

Se levantó del asiento donde había permanecido la última hora sentado y se estiró tranquilamente sintiendo que su pierna estaba completamente recuperada, luego de eso, se despidió de varios de sus compañeros y se fue por la puerta del frente con dirección a su departamento, estaba agotado... necesita dormir, dormir muchísimo...

Había logrado asumir el hecho de haberle ganado a Heero y no sabía si llamarlo suerte, habilidad, o que el muy idiota de su novio le hubiera agarrado lástima y le hubiera dejado ganar... aunque no era muy probable. Estaba feliz por haber vivido un momento tan lindo, pero había sido tal la emoción que todo lo que sucedía ahora le parecía demasiado irreal, demasiado simple... demasiado... de otro mundo, como si nada lo viviera realmente, y eso hasta cierto punto le asustaba debido a que quería disfrutar todos los días de su vida, pero quizás mañana se le fuera y continuara con su vida normal.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se hallaba en la puerta del departamento buscando las llaves en su pantalón, luego la abrió lentamente y sin hacer ruido alguno, pero lo que lo recibió no fue lo mejor del mundo...

- ¡Trowa...! -exclamó jadeante-

- Mmhmhh... -continuó penetrándolo-

El pelilargo se quedó de una pieza en la puerta del departamento sin poder creer que frente a él, y sin siquiera inmutarse de su presencia, se hallaba su mejor amigo y el amigo de su novio teniendo sexo desenfrenado ¡¡¡SOBRE EL SOFÁ!... ¡Por dios no sabía si sonrojarse y tartamudear, o reírse a no más poder por la vergonzosa situación!... ¡Tenía para cargarlo a Quatre toda su vida con esto!. Intentó controlarse y no ponerse nervioso, luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás saliendo del departamento nuevamente sin hacer nada de ruido y volvió a cerrar la puerta silenciosamente; caminó unos metros hasta en ascensor, lo llamó manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, y luego de hallarse en la planta baja soltó la carcajada abierta.

Las imágenes de su mejor amigo sentado sobre el miembro de Trowa, subiendo y bajando mientras gemía, sería algo que quedaría en su mente por el resto de su vida... era una situación... penosa...

- ¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...! -se sostuvo el estómago quedándose sin aire- ¡¡Hay... jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...!... hay, hay... jajajajajaja... nunca... nunca olvidaré eso... jajajajajaja... tengo que... jajaja... ¡Tengo que contarle a Heero ahora!... Jajaja... -comenzó a caminar tambaleante por la risa-... Igual no creo que pueda dormir aquí hoy... jajajajajaja...

Aún muerto de risa caminó por las calles, reviviendo el hecho que acababa de ver y riéndose a carcajadas cada vez que recordaba sus gemidos... con eso se reiría una buena semana, y tendría colorado a Quatre unos buenos meses. Al llegar a casa de su novio simplemente tocó timbre y cuando este le atendió se tiró a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza mientras el oji-cobalto sin soltarlo lo entraba adentro cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Duo estuvo riéndose un buen rato más, rememorando los hechos, hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

- Haayy... ¡¡déjame que te cuenteeeeee! -exclamó acercándose para darle un beso-

- Cuenta entonces -accedió acorralándolo contra la puerta-

- Fui al departamento luego de la reunión en el colegio, jajajajajaja... y... jajaja... -se contuvo tapándose la boca- y cuando entro adentro estaban un par de cabezas de chorlito en el sofá 'haciendo sus cositas' de manera... ruidosa... Jajajajajajaja... -Heero enarcó una ceja- ¡¡DEBERÍAS HABER ESTADO ALLÍ CONMIGO Y HABERLOS VISTO!... JAJAJAJAJA...

- Ellos si que van rápido -se limitó a opinar sonriendo muy suavemente- entonces el plan funcionó.

- ¡¡¿Que sí funcionó!... ¡ESTABAN TENIENDO SEXO DESENFRENADO EN LA SALA DE MI DEPARTAMENTO!... -exclamó volviendo a reír- Hay... me duele la panza... Jejeje...

- Hm... -le levantó el rostro con una mano besándolo en los labios- nosotros también hicimos eso.

- Pero no conoces a Quatre... él no es como yo -se excusó pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelicorto-... aunque... tampoco quiero que lo conozcas...

Se besaron lentamente comenzando con el juego de caricias lujuriosas y besos húmedos, si bien estaban cansados ambos querían 'festejar' a su modo, y que mejor que con una buena entrega... ahora podían darse el lujo de estar tranquilos, Trowa y Quatre estaban juntos, eso era un hecho, entonces no debían de preocuparse más por esos dos 'amigos' conflictivos. Ahora podían disfrutar un poco de una noche tranquila sin temor a que alguno de sus amigos le diera un ataque suicida como el de Trowa unas semanas atrás.

Se dirigieron lentamente y entre beso y beso hasta la habitación en donde las ropas comenzaron a caer de sus cuerpos, las caricias recorrían el cuerpo del otro con ansias flamantes mientras los besos no daban se daban tregua ni descanso. Se recostaron en la cama, uno sobre otro, comenzando con el ritual tan mágico entre ellos, acariciando sus cuerpos, frotándose entre ellos y reconociendo cada parte del otro con un simple roce o beso, encendiendo la pasión entre ambos.

- Heero... -suspiró con una sonrisa aferrándose a las sabanas mientras inconscientemente frotaba sus caderas con las de su amante-

La ropa interior también abandono sus cuerpos, y ahora completamente desnudos se disfrutaban con mayor libertad, saboreándose con la boca, explorándose con las manos... Esa noche sería de ellos, no importaban los demás.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

Habían caminado hasta el departamento del chico rubio casi en silencio, de no ser por las pequeñas platicas que entablaban; la idea de Quatre era hablar más cómodos una vez que estuvieran en la comodidad de su casa, y no hubo que consultar para estar de acuerdo que eso sería lo mejor. Pero una vez que llegaron la charla había sido casi inexistente hasta que fue completamente reemplazada por los mimos, besos o caricias... hasta llegar más allá.

El juego de caricias de Trowa era demasiado efectivo y le hacían reaccionar como jamás imaginó, las hormonas estaban reaccionando de forma apresurada haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente y sin querer que su virilidad se endureciera, sólo por las caricias y besos del oji-verde. Quien ante la inocencia de su acompañante no podía evitar sentir un deseo muy grande, Quatre había estado sentado sobre sus piernas un buen rato mientras 'jugaban a explorarse' y eso le daba la excelente sensación de excitación al rozarse ambas caderas, ni que decir de esos movimientos casi imperceptibles del oji-azul... tan tímidos... tan inseguros... tan puros...

-... Ahhhmm... -gimió sintiendo la mano del oji-verde frotar su miembro-

Trowa se hallaba sobre el cuerpo del rubio, con una mano entre los pantalones de éste y la otra en uno de los pezones, mientras su boca succionaba el otro; era increíble, después de tanto sin verse, estar ahora en ésa situación tan apasionada y romántica. De los labios del más joven salieron un par de suspiros agónicos mientras se sentía próximo al orgasmo, su mente no procesaba nada de lo que sucedía, sólo se dejaba guiar por su cuerpo acalorado gimiendo sin pensar, arqueándose sin saber, disfrutando más allá de la realidad.

- Quatre... -llamó agitado mientras se posesionaba de sus labios-

El oji-verde quitó la ropa interior de su amante mientras le besaba lenta y sensualmente el pecho para hacerle gozar aún más de lo que vivían, ello fue aceptado gustosamente por parte del más chico, quien subió sus brazos hasta la nuca del moreno enterrando sus dedos en el cabello castaño, hundiéndolo un poco más contra su cuerpo, buscando más contacto. Inmediatamente después de terminar de retirar la prenda restante el chico alto volvió a tomar posesión de los labios sonrosados que le esperaban abiertos y deseosos, saborearon sus bocas una vez más mientras Trowa bajaba su mano hasta la entrada del rubio y así comenzar a acariciarla.

Quatre se estremeció.

La ola de sensaciones que recorría su cuerpo era inmensa, increíble, tanto que le hacia creer que flotaba en una nube blanca con un cielo despejado y celeste... las manos del deportista moldeaban su cuerpo mágicamente, haciéndole sentir sensual... por primera vez en toda su vida, sintió que su cuerpo era algo separado de sus sentidos, pero que al mismo tiempo era la cosa más sensible del universo.

Toques, caricias, besos... fuego...

De repente sus cuerpos eran como dos bolas de fuego ardientes que necesitaban algo de frío para calmarse, pero ese frío sólo se encontraba después de un largo trecho... trecho que había que recorrerlo entre ambos. Continuaron avanzando, para llegar hasta el final de aquel camino, explorándose, sintiéndose, saboreándose. La pasión segundo a segundo más encendida que antes, gemidos que inundaban toda la habitación, el calor de sus cuerpos se trasladaba al ambiente entibiándolo gradualmente... pero inútilmente, ya que ellos no lo sentían.

Se entregaron con amor, calidez, sencillez.

-... Tro... wa... -suspiró respirando entrecortadamente-

- ... te amo... -respondió iniciando un beso sentimental-

- Mhm... -ahogó el gemido mientras el miembro de su amante salía lentamente de su interior-

- Tranquilo por favor -pidió separándose y tomando el miembro del rubio en sus manos para masturbarlo mientras volvía a incrustarse en su cuerpo-

- ¡Ah... Trowa!... -cerró con fuerza los ojos, la ola de sentimientos recorría su cuerpo cada vez más rápido-

La virilidad del castaño pulsaba dentro de aquel pequeño rubio, pero sin embargo aguantó sus deseos lujuriosos volviendo a estocarlo más lentamente, llegando hasta el final, sintiendo todo el interior; mientras masajeaba vigorosamente aquel pedazo del ser que más amaba. El oji-azul gemía abiertamente tras todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo, sintiéndose ajeno a sí mismo, cada vez deseando más de su amante.

- Ahh... espera... Quatre... -pidió deteniéndose lentamente-

El castaño salió del oji-azul que aún estaba perdido entre las sensaciones y luego lo tomó de la mano haciendo que se levante para cambiar de posiciones, quedando el oji-verde recostado boca arriba en el sillón con un Quatre sonrojado sobre sus caderas siendo penetrado nuevamente. Trowa sentía que pronto acabaría, y no quería que fuera así, pero había deseado tanto tenerlo a ese chico así que ahora, el cumplir el sueño, le hacia excitarse más de lo debido a tal punto de terminar demasiado rápido; por ello era mejor cambiar de posiciones, y que Quatre quedara arriba para que él manejara la velocidad y profundidad sin riesgos a que aquel momento mágico se acabara tan pronto, aunque sufriría en el proceso...

Continuaron entregándose mutuamente, ahora a un ritmo impuesto por el oji-azul mientras se besaban -insértese aquí a Duo en la puerta del departamento, y luego retírelo- la velocidad aumento en cuestión de minutos, y el cuerpo mojado de ambos hacia mas fácil la fricción entre los cuerpos. El deportista masturbaba enérgicamente a su amante, ambos gimiendo fuertemente sin importar absolutamente nada, hasta que el cielo los iluminó a ambos.

- Ahhhh... -exhaló el más chico-

-... Quatre -

La pareja llegó a su orgasmo sin mayor desenlace.

--------------------------------ORBWORBW --------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente no asistieron a clase, querían quedarse juntos ahora que no habían mayores preocupaciones que ellos dos juntos, por lo que aún estaban en la cama, el de cabellos revueltos boca arriba abrazando a su pareja mientras éste, acurrucado en sus brazos, jugaba con la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Habían tenido una noche bastante cálida y romántica a pesar de haber sido improvisada, pero para ellos el sólo hecho de estar juntos era algo que agradecer, por lo que se disfrutaban mutuamente en silencio, sintiéndose uno al lado del otro.

-... ¿Crees que ya estén bien?... -rompió el hielo el oji-cobalto abriendo sus ojos-

- Hmm... si... seguramente... -respondió adormilado dejando de torturar la mano de su amante y abrazándolo por la cintura-... no me puedo quitar la maldita visión que tuve, fue horrible, Quatre y yo somos compañeros de la infancia...

- Algún día tenían que crecer -simplificó acariciándole el cabello-

- Lo sé, pero tampoco para que tuviera que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos de ese modo... -se quejó acurrucándose más si era posible-

- Duo... -llamó neutralmente-

- ¿Hm?... -alzó la vista-

- Quiero ir a molestarlos -en tono de ultratumba-

El silencio se formó en el ambiente, Heero jamás pedía algo, menos algo como eso... pero aún así el rostro del oji-violeta se iluminó maléficamente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de modo ejemplar. No se tuvo que decir mas, simplemente se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se levantaron para bañarse, cambiarse, y salir a molestarlos.

Luego de arreglarse y arreglar a medias el departamento salieron de allí primero hasta la panadería para llevar algo de comer, compraron una docena de facturas y otra de masas finas para hacer algún tipo de 'mini celebración' ya que asumían que Quatre no podría moverse demasiado debido a su 'delicado' estado. En el camino, como siembre tomados de la mano y distrayéndose con alguna cosa del camino, se encontraron con un sujeto muy peculiar que, a vista de Heero, hizo poner muy tenso a su novio.

- Así que hoy no asistieron a clase, valla, escuché que faltaron algunos profesores así que tuviste suerte Duo -comentó animoso-

- Si, supongo... -respondió mirando hacia otro lado-

- Estamos apurados -interrumpió pasando un brazo por la cintura del trenzado para alejarse-

- Si está bien, no ocuparé mucho más de su tiempo... sólo... -miró al oji-violeta que permaneció indiferente- ¿Duo podemos hablar mañana en el colegio?

- No -respondió cortante-

- Es importante, anda, mañana te busco en alguno de los descansos y solucionamos el tema -sonrió triunfal-

- Te dije que no -un poco más frío-

- Pero no seas terco... -intentó insistir-

- Dijo que no, punto -comenzó a caminar alejándose del sujeto-

La mañana hubiera ido bien si no se hubieran cruzado con él, o al menos eso creía Duo mientras continuaba caminando intentando decirse a sí mismo que ya se habían alejado, aún no podía olvidar la última vez que estuvo en el mismo lugar que él, entre las mismas paredes... Heero miro analíticamente a su pareja mientras esta caminaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, y no pudiendo mas con la situación decidió preguntar; ese sujeto que acababan de cruzar era el mismo en que la ocasión anterior pidió hablar a solas con Duo según recordaba, que al final, SU trenzado había salido llorando, había algo en todo eso que tenía que saber.

- Me vas a contar -ordenó sin preámbulos-

- ... -se quedó de pie sin avanzar y apretando sus puños-... no quiero...

- Lo harás, o se lo preguntó directamente -amenazó mirándolo fijamente-

- No -negó suspirando y tragándose el nudo de su garganta- todo esta bien, enserio. -intentó sonreír-

- La última vez que estuviste cerca de ese sujeto terminaste llorando -aseveró con un tono de voz grueso- ¿Por qué?

Un silencio molesto se atrevió a colarse entre ambos mostrando un abismo profundo, que no iba a sucumbir sino hasta que el oji-violeta decidiera hablar.

- Duo -advirtió gélidamente-

- No quiero contarte Heero, no sigas por favor... déjame olvidarlo, fue sólo un incidente que no volverá a ocurrir -pidió cerrando sus ojos y dejando salir la primera lágrima de entre impotencia y necesidad-

Heero procesó rápidamente las palabras 'incidente', 'olvidarlo' y 'ocurrir' sintiendo que la cólera subía por su garganta, comenzaba a hacerse ideas claras, muy claras, que si no las aclaraba ahora mismo explotarían... ¿¡¡QUE DIABLOS HABÍA PASADO ENTRE ELLOS?. Y Duo pudo sentir esa furia frente a él pero únicamente se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos un poco tragando duramente.

- ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? -pronunció lenta y fríamente-

-... No me hagas contarte... -susurró-... no dejaré que vuelva a pasar, yo quiero olvidarlo porque fue un incidente, pero... -sollozó- pero es que jamás me imaginé que uno de los ex jugadores del equipo fuera a querer intentar...

- ¡¿¡ESE IMBÉCIL SE ATREVIÓ A INTENTAR TOCARTE! -estalló sin esperar siquiera por una respuesta- ¡¡¿FUE POR ESO QUE SALISTE ASÍ Y AHORA NO LO QUERES NI VER! ¡¡¡POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE A MÍ PARA QUE LE ACLARE QUE SÓLO YO PUEDO TOCARTE! ¡¡¡¡KUSSO!

No iba a dejarlo ir, aún estaba a tiempo de hacerle entender a ese idiota a no sobrepasarse con lo que tiene por firma HEERO YUY, estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes si eso era necesario ¡¡Y LO IBA A HACER!. Camino a paso apresurado y hecho una bola de furia pasando de largo a su pareja, lo iba a matar si se enteraba que para eso quería 'hablar' con su novio, LO IBA A MATAR.

Duo sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda mientras la presencia imposible de ignorar de Heero pasaba a su lado.

- Heero espera ¿Qué vas a hacer? -intentó detenerlo tomándolo del brazo- déjalo pasar, ya fue, no volverá a ocurrir...

- ¿Me dices que no volverá a ocurrir y tu mismo vivirás con el temor de cruzártelo a solas? -lo miró del modo mas frío habido y por haber- ¿O ahora me dirás que te gusta que te acosen?

- ¡¡NO! -se apresuró a aclarar- claro que no, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por cosas así, no volverá a suceder de verdad, te digo enserio, pero Heero no hagas nada, vamos con Quatre y Trowa y... -sintió como lo empujaban haciendo que cayera suelo-

- Una cosa Maxwell, nadie toca lo que me pertenece.

Y dicho esto acorralo al trenzado besándolo de manera posesiva, Duo no supo reaccionar frente al 'ataque de celos' por parte de su pareja puesto que sabía que tenía razón, pero tampoco tenía deseos de que saliera lastimado... por eso quizás era mejor aguantar su enojo e intentar que olvide el tema.

Sin mas charla, y absolutamente ninguna mirada, se dirigieron al departamento donde Trowa y Quatre se encontraban; estos al saber de su presencia se alarmaron un poco pero después Duo les explicó a medias que había sido un 'plan' para ellos desde hacia un tiempo.

Al rubio y al castaño no les cayó muy bien ese 'plan' que habían armado sus amigos, pero tampoco podían quejarse porque también gracias a eso, y Quatre lo sabía, ahora podían estar juntos con una nueva chance. Estuvieron reunidos los cuatro toda la tarde hasta que cayó la noche, entonces Trowa y Heero se retiraron a sus casas. Todo parecía ir normal.

En medio del camino, ambos castaños rompieron el silencio y Heero le contó lo sucedido en la mañana, ante esta situación Trowa le ayudó fielmente poniéndose en su lugar; al día siguiente le mostrarían a ese sujeto que nadie toca las pertenencias de Heero Yuy.

Así fue como, después de un día relativamente tranquilo, la calma se asentó completamente en sus vidas y nadie volvió a interferir en ellas debido a que Heero se encargó muy bien de que quedara en claro la legitimidad de su noviazgo con el oji-violeta capitán de Orange Road. Digamos que el sujeto que intentó propasarse con Duo vio manchas de colores varios días al despertar...

La vida de estos cuatro muchachos, que comenzaron todos por separado y poca unión, terminó en una especie de 'amistad' extraña que indicaba el cambio radical en sus vidas. Todo por ese bendito día donde Broken Wing y Orange Road tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento y el subcapitán del equipo miraba atentamente la gente que los observaba con ojo critico, encontrando entre ellos, al oji-violeta que uniría más tarde la vida del oji-verde con Quatre Winner... y le haría, al capitán de Zero, la persona más feliz del planeta...

Owary

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: UN GRAN, ESTRUENDOSO, Y SUPERSINCERO 

_**PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

Sé que me pase de tiempo y tarde demasiado en terminarlo! PERO ES QUE NO ME CONVENCIA COMO QUEDABA Y TENÍA QUE RESCRIBIRLO!... hasta que al fin, aquí un poquito largo, lo eh terminado para ustedes...

_**Sé que el tema ese del que intento violar a Duo quedó como poca cosa, pero si me pasaba de las 16 mil palabras amor yaoi no me dejaba subirlo como capitulo y tenía que dividirlo así que lo deje hasta aquí!**_

_**Hay espero que a pesar de la tardanza les halla gustado uU no escribí un lemon 1x2 porque en el fanfinc ya había uno, en cambio escribí un 3x4 porque se los debía, lamento decepcionar a los que querían lemons de ambos, pero entiéndanme, esta historia no da para eso... sí quieren ver a Heero y a Duo teniendo sexo la mayor parte del fanfinc, entonces léanse OVNI... **_

_**Bueno saludos a todos, de verdad lamento mucho el retraso, incluso me parece que el final quedo medio mal porque no andaba de humor para escribir fanfinc sino poema, pero quería terminar esto primero... ahora me estoy por ir a dormir tengo la vista cansadísima. Nuevamente les pido perdón, les hice esperar demasiado por el epilogo, muchas gracias por leerlo obviamente... es un honor para mi que hallan llegado tan lejos**_

_**Reviews sip¿? Se que no los merezco, pero al menos - ... **_

_**Ryoko Yuy Maxwell**_


End file.
